Avatar the first Airbender
by planer sage
Summary: Second impact caused the earth to cry out and birth an Avatar. How will he returne the world to balance from the Chaos of second impact and the angel war. Read and see.
1. The beggining

Avatar the first Airbender

Book One Water

Chapter 1 beginning

"We're sorry, the line you are using has currently been disconnected"

The automated voice said. Shinji Ikari put the phone up and rested his glider on his shoulder as he looked at the picture he had received along with the note from his father, that said only one thing

"Come." The woman was stunning, and Shinji could tell she had a playful personality from the way she childishly flaunted herself.

"_I she's anything like my master, we'll get along fine." _Shinji thought when he saw a pale girl in a uniform standing in front of him. Shinji could tell that she was a spirit but of what he wasn't sure. A flock of birds distracted him, and when he looked back she was gone. A sonic boom rattled him and he covered his ears as rockets went shooting by, hitting a horrific spirit that was fighting the warplanes hovering over head. The giant spirit shot a ram from its arm into one of the planes, sending it crashing in front of Shinji, who used his Airbender agility to leap out of the way. The spirit launched into the air and landed on the jet. It exploded and Shinji took a firebender stance to bend the flames away from him, when a blue car pulled in front of him.

"Sorry I'm." The woman never got the chance to finish her sentence when Shinji leapt in and shouted at her to drive. The woman floored it as the spirit stepped where they had been. They retreated to a nearby ridge as the woman looked through a pair of binoculars, almost lying on top of Shinji. The planes suddenly retreated.

"They're going to use an N2 mine!" The woman shouted and through herself completely over Shinji as an earth-shaking explosion blew the car over.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked

"Yeah, I'm okay." Shinji said, looking over his precious glider to see if it had been damaged.

"Help me out here." The woman said and braced her back against the car to flip it over.

"Shinji put one hand on the car, and using earth and metalbending pushed the car over with one push, dropping the woman flat on her backside.

"Sorry." Shinji said distractedly as he looked at the blasted landscape.

"Well, no need to apologize for being strong." The woman said and dusted herself off. She noticed the boy looking at the ruined landscape with a disheartened look.

"Don't worry, that monsters sure to be out of commission for a while now" She said

"Right, the monster." Shinji said unconcerned and climbed into the car.

"By the way, my names Misato Katsuragi" The woman introduced herself.

"I'm Shinji Ikari but I'm sure you already knew that" He said with a grin.

"_Huh, he looks like a lot more fun that I thought he'd be." _She thought Suddenly Shinji grabbed the wheel and jerked it violently, keeping them from smashing into a street-lamp.

"Maybe I should drive." Shinji said sarcastically as Misato blushed. They drove into a train that started to descend.

"Here read this." Misato said and handed Shinji a folder.

"Nerve?" Shinji asked.

"This is my fathers organization?" Shinji asked

"Of course, don't you know what he does?" Misato asked

"I haven't been in touch with him for a while." Shinji said darkly as the train came out onto a beautiful landscape.

"Wow, a real geofront!" Shinji said excitedly.

"Yes this is the stronghold of mankind, our last hope against the enemy." Misato said as the train descended.

The two were traveling in an elevator when the doors opened revealing a beautiful blond.

"Hi Ritsuko." Misato said

"Whey are you wasting time captain. Don't you know were short on both time and manpower." She scolded.

"So this is the boy?" Ritsuko asked turning to Shinji

"Yeah this is the third child." Misato answered.

"Hello mam, My name is Shinji Ikari." He introduced himself with a bright smile and a bow. The three of them walked into a dark room where the door closed, casting them into complete darkness before floodlights came on revealing a gigantic face.

"A giant robot." Shinji gasped

"This is mankind's ultimate achievement, the biomechanical construct known as unit 01" Ritsuko explained.

"This is my fathers work?" Shinji asked

"Correct" a cold voice, said over head. Looking up, Shinji saw his father for the first time since he was seven years old.

"Father." Shinji said, looking the man in the eye.

"Why have you called me here?" the boy demanded of his father

"I have a use for you." He said coldly. Hearing this caused Shinji to laugh warmly at the irony of it, causing his fathers eyebrows to rise.

"I knew it." Shinji said with a warm smile. The boy sighed and shook his head softly.

"I'm sorry father, but that is a privilege you no longer have. You gave up the right to order me around the moment you dumped me." Shinji said good-naturedly.

"Out of curiosity, what did you need me for?" The boy asked.

"To pilot unite 01" He said shortly

"Wait. You want him to pilot unit 01 without any training?" Misato demanded.

"There's no one else." Ritsuko said

"Is there really no one else?" Shinji asked

"No." Gendo answered

"And how many people will die if that thing wins?" The boy asked 

"The entire humane race." Gendo answered. Shinji kept his eyes on his father.

"_Well, master always said I'd end up in situations like this, but I don't think even he could imagine something _quite_ like this."_

"Fine, I'll pilot it, but let me make it absolutely clear, I am not doing this for you, but for all the people counting on me to beat that thing." Shinji said.

"Very well." His father stated. Shinji found himself setting in the entry plug of as it filled with liquid. Shinji automatically bended an air bubble around him to keep the liquid away.

"Shinji I don't know how you're doing that but you need to stop. Once the LCL fills your lungs your body will be oxygenated directly." Ritsuko explained. Shinji let the bubble collapse and breathed in. The liquid filled his lungs, and he could breath but it a sharp coppery taste.

"_It's tastes like blood."_ He thought as the restraints were removed and the Eva was moved onto the launch pad. Shinji was pushed back into his seat as the Eva shot to the surface, and Shinji saw his enemy up close.

SO what do you think?


	2. The third angle

Avatar the first Airbender

Book one

Chapter 2

The fourth Angle

Shinji was pressed into his seat as he was shot to the surface. The barrier opened and he got a good look at his enemy. It was green with a bird mask and an exposed rib cage containing a red core.

"Shinji just try walking for now." Ritsuko instructed.

"_And get the stuffing knocked out of me. Right." _Shinji thought as he settled into the pilot's seat and concentrated on the machine.

"Amazing." Maya Ibuki said amazed.

"What is it!?" Misato asked concerned.

"The pilots sync Ratio has shot up the 60" Maya said

"Amazing." Ritsuko said as the Eva moved into a form.

"_Alright I think I've got the hang of this. Lets see if it can bend, and since there's not a drop of water, and I'm standing on concrete above a giant cave earthbending is out so, that leaves air and fire. Ok here we go." _

In the geofront everyone watched as the Eva entered what looked like a martial arts form and then threw a punch, sending out a torrent of purple fire at the angle. The giant reeled back as it wasn't expecting the fire ball. The Eva came rushing through the wall of flame and threw a series of punches each one generating another burst of flame that sent the monster reeling further back. The Eva sent a sheet of flame through the ground that broke the Angles stance. The Eva then swept its arm down and a gale force wind pressed the angel onto its back. The Eva punched down and the Angle was bathed in a sheet of flame that was slowly burning away its flesh and melting its core. Sensing it's end, the angel latched onto the Eva and in a flash of light self-destructed, but before the flames could get out of control the Eva bended them into extinguishing themselves.

"Shinji, are you alright!" Misato cried over the radio.

"yea I'm fine." Shinji answered. Misato sighed with relief.

"Retrieve the Eva and the pilot." Misato ordered and everyone scrambled to obey.

"That was not what was supposed to happen." Fuyutsuki told Ikari back in his office.

"yes, those abilities were never evinced by Unite 00." Gendo said.

"you think they were caused by the pilot?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"He did disappear for six years." Ikari said

"Who knows what abilities he could have developed."

"What do we do?" Fuyutsuki asked

"We keep him. Despite the variation in the scenario, the third did manage to defeat the 3rd angel easily. For now we will use what talents he possesses and adjust the scenario accordingly." Gendo said.

"What. you mean he will be living alone?" Misato asked stunned

"Correct, his room will be in the sixth block beyond this one." The official explained "Does that comply with you?" He asked Shinji

"Do I have a choice?" He asked sarcastically and rhetorically.

"Your what?" Ritsuko asked her friend over the phone, thinking she had lost her mind.

"You heard me, I'm going to take Shinji home to live with me. Don't worry it's all been cleared, and don't worry, I won't hit on him." Misato joked.

"Of course you won't! don't you have any shame!" Ritsuko shouted.

"Some people don't have any sense of humor." She said.

"Well I guess we'll have to have a party." Misato said

"You don't have to have a welcoming party just for me." Shinji told her humbly

"Nonsense, you're my new roommate after all." She told him. The two drove to the store and bought groceries. While in line they heard two women talking about the dangers of the city and moving. "We have one more stop to make." Misato said and drove them to a ridge outside the city.

Shinji got out and looked out on Tokyo three

"It looks so desolate." He thought as sirens started blaring and buildings emerged from the ground, as if the city was growing. Due to the teachings of his primary master, Shinji didn't like cities much, but even Master Aang would have found this amazing. "Amazing." Shinji said "This is Tokyo three, mans stronghold against the angels, and the city you saved." Misato explained with pride in her voice. 

"_And the city I'll keep protecting, until I know what started this war so I can end it." _Shinji swore to himself as he looked out at his new home. Returning to the car the pair drove to an apartment complex on the edge of the city.

"your stuff should have been delivered." Misato said as they passed a pile of boxes.

"I just moved in here myself." She said as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Well don't stand their, come in." She told the boy

"Thank you for offering you home to me." Shinji said humbly

"Shinji, this is your home now." Misato explained and the boy steeped over the threshold

"I'm home." He said

"Welcome home." Misato said

"I'm sorry but the apartment's a little messy." Misato said as she flipped on the light to reveal a waste dump of liquor bottles, microwave food and other garbage.

"This is a little messy?" Shinji asked in shock as Misato went back to her room to change.

"Could you put the food into the fridge?" Misato shouted from her room.

"Ice, snacks, and thirty gallons of beer. What kind of life does this woman lead?" Shinji wondered in horror as he opened each part of the fridge. He saw another fridge in the corner.

"What's in the second fridge?" Shinji asked

"Oh don't mind him, he's probably still sleeping." Misato answered

"Sleeping?" Shinji asked

"Thanks for the food." Misato said

"Thanks for the food." Shinji said more uncertainly looking at the instant feast laid out before them. Looking up he saw Misato chug down an entire beer in one go

"Yehaa, that's living!" She shouted and belched

"Go ahead and eat. It's good even if it's all instant.' Misato said

"I'm not used to food like this." Shinji said

"What! Are you finicky?" she said and climbed over the table to stare him in the eye

"No It's just.." he tried to find a good explanation while trying not to focus on what was hovering close to him.

"_I am a monk, I must think pure thoughts,_ _I am a monk, I must think pure thoughts_ _I am a monk, I must think pure thoughts."_ He thought frantically when she smiled

"Isn't this nice?" She asked

"having someone for dinner beats eating alone." She said and settled back into her chair much to Shinji's relief.

"Well since this is your home, you should act like it." Misato told him happily

"Ok." Shinji told her humbly

"And will you quit being so humble. You're a boy act like it!" Misato said frustrated and reached across the table to grind her hand onto the boys head.

"I'll try!" Shinji said under the wait of her hand.

"Well whatever." She said and eased up

"Why don't you go take a bath?" Misato asked

"Yeah! Wash away your troubles and clean your soul." She said

Shinji Gazed at the underwear hanging from the hanger and opened the bathroom to find a penguin shaking itself dry. Shinji and the penguin stared at each other for a minute before Shinji knelt down and offered his hand.

"My name is Shinji Ikari." He introduced himself. The penguin stared at the proffered hand a moment before offering it's fin, which Shinji took and shook with his hand. After that they went their separate ways. Shinji was lying in the bath, enjoying the feeling of the water, and thinking

"Misato Katsuragi. She isn't a bad person, a lot like Master Toph actually." He told himself and thought back on the fight.

'_This is going to be tough. I don't even know why this enemy is attacking or what they want, and I doubt my father is going to be a fountain of information. Oh well, I guess I'll endure for now and look for answers on another day."_ Shinji thought and plunged his head under the water to rinse his hair.

"Well he's different than I thought, and more mature." Misato told Ritsuko over the phone as she took her own bath.

"So what does that mean?" Ritsuko asked

"That dealing with him is going to be more interesting than I thought." Misato said and hung up.

"_He's certainly more courageous than I anticipated, and he destroyed the angel without any trouble, but I still feel"_ "Unhappy." She said

Shinji was meditating, quieting his mind from the stress of the day when Misato opened the door.

"Meditating huh." Misato observed

"Today was… exciting." Shinji said rising to his feet on a gust of air.

"I just wanted to say you did a good thing and you should be proud." Misato told him, causing a warm feeling to develop from her praise.

"Thank you Misato, and thank you again for giving me a home." He told her with a warm smile.

**Chapter two done.**

**I am going to have four other benders appear in the story, can you guess them?**


	3. The fourth angel

Avatar the First Airbender

Book 1

Chapter 3

The fourth angel

Shinji woke up and got ready for school then fed himself and Pen-Pen. Before leaving for school he opened the door to Misatos room.

"Its morning Misato" Shinji told her

"I just got back from night shift at Nerv and I don't have to go back in till later tonight, so please let me sleep." Misato begged.

"Ok, sleep well." Shinji told her brightly

"Hey Shinji its Tuesday right that means its burnable trash day Take it to the dump site won't you?" Misato asked.

"Sure, thanks for reminding me." Shinji said. Gathering up the trash he walked to the drop site and left it then turned and walked to school. Back at the apartment Misato picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello." She answered.

"Oh it's you Ritsuko." Misato said

"So how is it?" Ritsuko asked

"Well he seems to be making friends easily, and I gave him a cellular phone, but it never seems to ring despite the social life he has." Misato explained.

"It's only Natural that he would get to know someone better before he gave them his number. It's probably reserved for close friends" Ritsuko explained.

"I guess." Misato said. Shinji walked to school greeting some of the friends he made and accepted their greetings. Walking into the classroom, he sat down and chatted with some of the other children. Looking back he saw a boy with short black hair, a track suit and a dark expression glaring at him.

_"That's day f__our. I wonder what his problem __is." _Shinji wondered as class began. He was trying to listen to the old teachers lecture when a message popped up on his screen._ "Are you the pilot?"_ It asked. Shinji looked around and saw a group of cute girl's wave at him. Shinji thought hard on his answer, and then answered yes. The class erupted into chaos, children gathering around to ask him about the Eva, questions which Shinji tried his best to answer.

_"Let's see what father thinks about me leaking classified material."_Shinji thought snidely as he tried to describe the inner workings of the Eva and its cockpit. After class the sullen looking boy marched toward him and threw a punch, which Shinji dodged easily. The boy threw another punch, and Shinji side stepped and circled around the boys back, causing the boy to stumble and fall. Panting the boy pounded the ground in anger.

"Is there something you don't like about me?" Shinji asked him

"His little sister was injured in the last incident with you and your robot." The bespectacled boy that had accompanied the sullen boy said

"She's still in the hospital." Shinji felt a surge of guilt at that.

"I'm sorry." Shinji began to apologize when a fist crashed into his face. Shinji started to fall, but righted himself unconsciously using airbending.

"Sorry new comer, but I had to pound you to work off my own anger." The boy said and cracked his knuckles.

"Again, I apologize. It was my first time piloting the Eva, and I had trouble controlling it. I promise I will do better next time." Shinji said and left.

_"Nice going mister Avatar. You promised yourself you would protect the people of this city, and here you put a little girl in the hospital."_ He berated himself as he walked home.

"Good morning Shinji, how are you?" Ritsuko asked the next day during training as the connection to Unit 01 was established.

"I'm fine doctor, how are you?" Shinji asks cheerfully.

"I'm fine." Ritsuko answers

"Have you memorized all the weapons placements, power storage units, and entry and exit zones?" Ritsuko asks.

"For the most part. After all, it is a lot to remember." Shinji told her.

"Alright, today we will continue with where we left off yesterday." Ritsuko said.

"Now remember, just center the target and pull the trigger." Ritsuko explained and Shinji did.

_"Maybe I should try apologizing to that boy again, or see if I can't apologize to his sister." _Shinji thought as he preformed his exorcise on autopilot. He had already vowed he would never use any firearms, as they were antithetical to the beliefs he was raised on. When the next battle came he would use his bending like last time. His chance came when the fourth angel appeared off the coast. It was a giant purple monstrosity that had a strong phallic look with its long rounded body and triangular head. It floated along the surface of the water at supersonic speeds ignoring all the firepower thrown at it. Shinji was scrambled in Unit 01 as it entered the city.

"Alright Shinji, just do it like we practiced." Misato said, but Shinji already had another plan.

_"I don't want to have to rely on air and firebending alone this time. If I can lure it to those mountains I can start hitting it with earthbending_._" _Shinji planned out. Dropping his rifle he stepped around the corner and hit the angle with a fireball, only to have an energy whip cut through the flames and the building next to him. He caught the concrete and iron structure with earth and metal bending and hurled it at the monstrosity before leaping away with airbending.

"You idiot, what are you doing. I'm sending you another rifle, take it!" Misato shouted and a compartment opened with another gun inside. Shinji ignored the order and switched off his comm.

_"Sorry Misato, but I'm doing this my way." _Shinji thought. In the control room, the entire command staff was thrown into a panic when Shinji cut his comm.

"Get the comm. Back up now!" Ritsuko shouted as the battle continued. Outside in a shrine near an entry/exit hatch to the shelters the two boys were running up the stairs to watch the battle. They arrived to see the Eva throw the fireball at the angel, followed by the building.

"Wow, I didn't know Eva's could do that!" the one with the glasses shouted as the Eva leapt high in the air, landing out of range of the angel's energy whips.

_"Alright, not bad, but I still need to get to the mountains."_ Shinji thought as the angel charged again. Weaving in and out of the whips with airbenders agility the Eve took two leaps and landed on the mountain where the two boys were watching. Looking down Shinji froze in horror as he saw the boys from the other day crouched down next to the Eva, trembling in fear.

"Those are Shinji's classmates." Misato said as their personal information was pulled up

Back on the battlefield Shinji made a quick decision. As the angel attacked, he grabbed the angel's whips with the Eva's hands, and as the flesh was burned away, ordered the Eva to hold and opened the entry plug

"Shinji's opened the entry plug!" Maya reported

"We've got the comm. back up." Aoba said

"Shinji retreat for now!" Misato ordered.

"Not yet! This battle isn't over!" Shinji cried and raced toward the angel as thought noise filled the entry plug.

"Idiot" Misato said as the Eva charged. The angel struck with its whips, and the Eva countered with whips of fire, using them to knock away the energy whips. Sinking into a low stance, the Eva thrust upward, sending a sharp spire of rock into the angels' core, but the red mass was like iron, refusing to yield. The angel shoved its whips into the Eva. Shinji felt like two molten bars had pierced his gut, but held firm, pushing the spire further into the red core, until finally the core gave way, and the spire erupted out of the angels back. The monster died and Shinji powered down the Eva to break the nerve circuits and end the pain. The pilot bent forward and took a few ragged breaths to calm him as the two boys watched.

Shinji is scolded by Misato for disobeying orders. His spirits low he travels in and around Tokyo three to replenish them. Retrieved by section two and brought back he tries to explain this to Misato but she does not except his words and in anger orders him to leave. Will Shinji abandon his promise and leave the city thanks to Misatos harsh words. It's all in the Next chapter the wandering monk.


	4. The wandering monk

Avatar the First Airbender

Book 1

Chapter 4

The Wandering monk

Misato woke up the fifth rainy day after the battle with the fourth angel. She brushed her teeth and exiting the bathroom crossed over to Shinji's room and knocked on his door.

"Shinji wake. up how long do intend to avoid school. It's been five days. Unit 01 is already repaired. You're the pilot. Are you just going to leave it sitting there? Shinji" Misato demanded and slid open the door. Shinji wasn't there, but his uniform was hanging on the wall and a note was sitting on the table next to his I.D.

"He ran away, I'm not surprised." She said. She had just finished getting ready for work when the doorbell rang. Misato raced to the door, her heart in her chest.

"Shinji" She said as she threw open the door. It's wasn't Shinji, but two boys.

"Excuse me mam. Were Shinjis classmates, Aida and Suzuhara." The bespectacled Aida introduced them.

"Aida and Suzuhara?" Misato asked.

"Yes mam, I'm Suzuhara." The taller one said loudly.

"Aren't you the ones who got in unite 01s entry plug?" Misato asked

"Yes mam. Were really sorry." Toji apologized and bowed.

"The reason we're here is that Shinji's been absent ever since then, so we came to see if he was okay." Toji said.

"Well Shinjis at the Nerv training facility right now." Misato lied.

"Oh I see" Toji said

"These are the printouts that were piling up on Shinjis desk."Aida said holding up a stack of papers.

"Oh sorry for your trouble. Thank you" Misato said

"Well, we'll just be leaving now." Toji said.

"Be sure to say high to Shinji for us." Kensuke said

"Oh yea I will. Bye." Misato said as the door closed leaving to smitten teenagers on the other side. Inside the apartment Misatos cheeks puffed out in anger.

"Shinji you idiot" She said and kicked the door

"Jerk" She said sadly. Shinji himself had decided to go on a "Vacation" of sorts. The day after the battle with the fourth angel he had locked himself in his room and meditated to try to expiate the stress from the battle. His spirit was so down that he didn't feel like going to school. Except for cooking meals, he spent all his time in his room meditating, or on the roof of the apartment practicing Airbender forms. He did this for four days and managed to deal with the stress, but he was still depressed. Meditating on the problem on the fourth day, he realized he had strayed from the path of the monks he had sworn himself to. The violence of the last few weeks along with the repressiveness of Nerv had been crushing his spirit.

_"I need to have few days on my own away from battle and Nerv."_He realized. So writing a quick note to Misato saying he would be gone a few days, he reached for his glider, but stopped and looked down at his uniform. Stripping it off he opened the only box that he had and pulled his Airbender robes out. They were the light brown, orange and yellow typical of the monks. Pulling them on for the first time since master Aang had given them to him he marveled at how soft and comfortable the robes were. They were the cut of master Airbender, grey pants with a half yellow undershirt covered by a red sash that left his right shoulder and arm bare. Gazing at himself in the small mirror he liked the look. Sans the shaved head and arrows he looked like an actual monk. Misato was sound asleep, so Shinji moved into the living room, and opening the door to the balcony stepped out. Closing the door behind him he took a deep breath and felt better for the first time in days. Perching onto the ledge he opened the glider and leapt into the air, and bending the air under his glider soared up and over the city. He looked down at the city from his mile high vantage point and saw how dreary it looked. Soaring away from the city he headed to the wilder outskirts. For two days he wandered from place to place on foot and on his glider. He traveled the side of the road and watched the buses go by. He visited a small shrine and said a prayer. Gliding to the edge of a mountain terrace he stood in the mist and took a deep breath, and was reminded of an Air temple as he looked down at the city. At Nerv Misato and Ritsuko were talking as the Doctor examined Rei.

"So he hasn't tried to make contact?"Ritsuko asked

"No." Misato answered

"SO what are you going to do?" Ritsuko asked

"Nothing. It's better for him if he doesn't come back considering what happened after the fourth angel." She said as she remembered the "talk" They had after the battle. They were in a locker room; Shinji had changed out of his plug suit and into a shirt and shorts.

"Why did you disobey my orders?" She demanded.

"I apologize." He said.

"You do know who the commander here is?" She asked

"Yes." He said.

"You do know whose orders you follow?" She asked.

"Yes." He said

"Are you even listening to me?" She demanded.

"_Yes"_ he said sarcastically.

"Oh know you're not getting out of this by saying yes all the time." She said angrily.

"Then what do you want me to say! Huh?" He asked angrily a sudden fire in his eyes.

"You want my real answer! Fine! I have my own way of doing things. I refuse to use the firearms based on my beliefs, I won without them, and yet your still chewing me out over it!" He shouted at her. Stomping over to him she grabbed him and hauled him up by his shirt, then with a growl released him. Shinji walked past her and out the door without saying a word. Back in the mountains Shinji was walking through when he heard a voice call his name. Looking around he saw Kensuke Aida.

"Toji was real sorry about everything. His sister really chewed him out." Kensuke said making Shinji laugh.

"That must have hurt." Shinji said

"Yeah." Kensuke agreed, and both chuckled at the thought of the manly boy getting scolded by a little girl.

"So what are you doing out here, Training?" Shinji asked looking at the fake gun.

"You mean with these toys. No this is just for Fun." Kensuke explained

"I like it out here at night because those noisy cicadas don't chirp. They didn't used to be here when I was a kid, but there are tons of them now." Kensuke said

"I like the sound. It shows that this world is restoring itself." Shinji said

"So what about you. Why are you dressed like a monk?" Kensuke asked after a long silence

"Well, because I am a monk, or at least that was how the man who took me in raised me after my father dumped me off." Shinji explained.

"So that's how you can do those amazing things with your Eva. It must be some super secret kung fu?" Kensuke asked excitedly.

"Something like that Shinji said. "Smiling

"It must be great to be you. You get to live with such a beautiful woman and you get to pilot the Eva." Kensuke said dreamily.

"Well Misatos one of the most Slovenly people on the planet, I'm a monk so I don't have those kinds of thoughts, and piloting the Eva is tougher than you think." He said softly as he counted the points off on his fingers.

"Besides if you do it your parents would worry." Shinji told him.

"Don't worry about that, my mother's dead and my dad's busy most of the time." Kensuke said.

"I'm out here because I'm taking a breather away from Nerv and the Eva. It was kind of crushing my spirit." Shinji said bashfully as he rubbed back of his head.

"Hey no need to be embarrassed." Kensuke said.

"You'll take something to eat won't you?" The boy asked indicating the rice cooker over the fire. After they ate they slept. Shinji slept on the ground outside the tent that night and with his earth bending felt the men approaching from a mile away, so he was standing waiting for them when they came out of the mist.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?" the one in the lead asked.

"It's tougher to slip you guys than I thought." He said brightly as he walked toward them.

"You're from Nerv right?" He asked

"Security intelligence." The man stated as they ushered him ahead of them. Shinji stopped and looked back at the tent.

_"Thanks for everything, Kensuke." _He thought as they walked away. Shinji was brought to Nerv where he was ushered into a prison cell, but not before he decked one of the agents foolish enough to try to take his glider with a gust of wind.

"Unless you want a fight you'll let me keep this." He said. The lead agent nodded and they left as the door closed. Shinji crossed his legs and Meditated until the door opened again and Misato walked in.

"Long time no see." She said

"Yeah" He answered quietly

"So do you feel better after wandering around for two days?" She asked

"I do actually. Fresh air was exactly what I needed to recharge my spirits." He said contentedly.

"The Eva is on standby. Will you pilot it? Or won't you?" She asked

"Of course I'll pilot it. It's not like theirs any choice in the matter." He explained.

"But you don't want to pilot it." She said

"I'm not sure yet. But it's not just me I have to think of. There's you and Ritsuko and Ayanami…" He said when she cut him off.

"Stow that line of crap!" She shouted

"This has nothing to do with any of us, if you don't like it then leave. Forget the Eva and us and go back where you came from!" She ordered and left.

_"Nice to see altruisms dead." _He thought sarcastically and went back to meditating. Of course He stayed and was back at school the next day.

"Hey Shinji." Toji called as he and Kensuke walked up to him.

"I want you to hit me as hard as you can." Toji told him.

"What?" Shinji asked surprised

"Pretty embarrassing huh. You should just get it over with." Kensuke said. Shinji got a thoughtful look and walked around Toji, examining him carefully.

_"He's stubborn, and __willful__, and a real blockhead, but he's strong, and I know he'__ll stand by me i__f__ a need him." _Shinji thought sensing the boys' potential. Looking around to see if there was anyone around, Shinji dipped into the horse stance and charged through earth bending forms pulling up and hurling rocks and boulders with his will. He punched kicked and pushed rocks in different directions then raised a pillar of earth out of the ground underneath him and pushed it back down. Shinji toke a depth breath as he left his stance, and looked at his two new friends, who looked about to feint.

"Instead of me hitting you, you can pay me back by becoming my student, and letting me teach you how to do what I did." He explained

As the implication of what Shinji said processed through his mind, Toji dropped to his knees and bowed

"Master." He said reverently. Shinji looked at him a moment before raising his foot up and bringing it down, causing the earth to launch Toji into the air. The boy became reacquainted with the ground with a loud thump and Shinji walked over to the boy who was now lying on his back and offered his hand.

"You will only treat me like a teacher when were training, otherwise I expect you to treat me as a friend. Agreed?" he asked

"Yeah, agreed." The boy grunted and took the proffered hand. None of them noticed the pale, blue haired, red eyed girl watching them, and she herself didn't notice the foreign emotions growing inside her. Of amazement at those powers, and desire to learn them herself.

Rei Ayanami seems closed off to the world. The only one she seems to open up to is commander Ikari. Shinji is Uncertain how to feel about this and tries to get to know the girl better but before he can he almost dies at the hand of the fifth angel. It's in the next chapter Moon on the water.


	5. moon on the water

Avatar the first Airbender

Book one

Chapter 5

Moon on the Water

Toji had made amazing progress with earthbending. In little over a week he had moved from simple breathing exercises to advance forms. He was currently causing an earthquake under Shinjis feet to throw him off balance. Fortunately as an airbender, Shinji was somewhat immune to the laws of earth. Leaping into the air he swept his staff down to create huge a gust, but Toji lifted a slab of rock to block it, and sent said slab shooting into the air. Shinji twisted out of the way of the flying slab then landed and raced toward his earth bending student, who ripped four chunks of rock from the ground and sent them hurtling toward his teacher. Shinji deftly avoided them and spinning around shot another gust of wind toward Toji who wasn't fast enough to block it and was blown on his back side.

"Alright, let's take a break." He said panting.

"Sure." Shinji said and sat down next to his friend.

"You've really come a long way in such a short time Toji." He told him.

"You're just saying that." Toji said.

"Actually it took me six months to get where you're at." He said, causing his friend to sit up in surprise.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Um hmm" Shinji responded.

"Then again, I'm primarily an airbender, so I work with my opposite when earthbending." Shinji said 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Toji asked.

"Airbenders are taught to evade and avoid. We hold that all life is sacred and should be protected, so our style is based on avoiding our opponent's attacks and disorienting them without hurting them. My personality is naturally pacifistic and peaceful, and I prefer to dodge and avoid things instead of fighting them. Airbendings natural opposite is earthbending which focuses on meeting an enemy head on and letting him break himself on you before you crush him. Learning that confrontational style ran counter to me entire being, so it took awhile." Shinji explained.

"So the reason I'm an earthbender is because I'm confrontational?" Toji asked.

"Actually it's because you're stubborn." Shinji said, and chuckled at the look at his friends face.

"Don't look like that. I was joking" Shinji told him

"Actually it's because you're enduring. You don't look for trouble but when it comes you don't let it wear you down, you wear it down." Shinji told him making his friend blush.

"If you were the kind of confrontational you meant you'd be a firebender I'm sure" Shinji said.

"Firebender?" Toji asked.

"That's another lesson for another time. Let's pack it in for the day." Shinji said and the two boys went their separate ways as the sun set on the horizon.

"_Ayanami came to watch us again."_ Shinji thought. Since the third day of his training of Toji he had sensed the girl through his earthsight, but never had the courage to call to her. Rei Ayanami disturbed him on several levels. Thanks to his masters he had not forgotten his early childhood. He had been able to work through the memories and pain of when his mother had been absorbed by unit 01, as well as the memory of the growing strain between him and his father and that it was _him _that had decided to leave, though he blamed his father for pushing him away. Those memories had run through his mind when father had ordered him to pilot the beast though he would never tell the man what he knew. No, the reason Ayanami disturbed him was that she wore the face of his mother adjusted for age, but an exact copy sans the hair and eye colors.

"_Father, what laws of nature have you violated to bring her back?" _That was the thought that crossed his mind every time he thought of the girl. Thanks to his masters and his training he had let go of his mother and cherished what little memories he had of her. Obviously his father was incapable of the same strength. And despitebeing a monk and the avatar he was still a teenage boy, andmother clone or notRei was extremely attractive didn't help matters. The next day he was with Misato and Ritsuko in a special hanger rigged to dissect the fourth angel and examine it.

"So do we know who the enemy is?" Shinji asked, hoping to finally know who he was fighting.

"Not really. No. Here look at this." Ritsuko said and they looked closer at the computer she was using to analyze data.

"601. What does that mean?" Misato asked.

"It's our systems code for can't be analyzed." Ritsuko said.

"So we don't know what it is?" Shinji asked disappointed.

"No but we do its composition. It's made up of both particulate and wave form patterns." Ritsuko said.

"It's made of flesh and light?" Shinji asked.

"That would be the gist of it." Ritsuko said

"Take a look at this." Ritsuko said.

"What is it?" Shinji asked as he and Misato leaned closer.

" This is the angels inherent wave form pattern." Ritsuko said and brought up another screen.

"It can't be." Misatos said.

"Yes though the composition and placement of the pattern is different, the similarity of the pattern is 99.89 to ours." Ritsuko said.

"99.89" Misato repeated.

"So does that mean that the angels are similar to humans?" Shinji asked

"Were not sure" Ritsuko said. Shinji looked over to see his father walk straight passed him and stand in front of a crane as it lowered a piece of the angels core to the ground. The man took off his gloves and placed his hands behind his back, allowing his son to see the burn scars on his palms.

"Hey, how'd my father burn his hands?" Shinji asked.

"Burn them?" Misato asked 

"It was before you joined us. You know how the activation test for the Eva went wrong right?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yeah" Shinji said

"It was bad. The pilot was locked in the entry plug. The commander pried the super heated hatch opened with his bare hands." Ritsuko said

"He did that huh?" Shinji mumbled

"Yes he did." Ritsuko said fondly. Again Shinji thought of his mother and the unhealthy obsession his father had with her clone. Looking over at his father he saw him bending over to inspect the red core, and his sense of humor kicked in. Taking careful aim, Shinji used earth bending to pull the rug, or to be more precise the earth out from under his father's feet, causing the man to crash face first into the core.

"Commander you all right" Several crewmen asked as they helped the man to his feet.

"Shaky ground here huh?" Shinji asked causing the man to turn around.

"You should really watch your step. Men your age can never be too careful." Shinji said. Gendo swept past his son without a word.

"_Three Two"_ Shinji counted down mentally and pulled the ground again, causing Gendo to fall flat on his face.

"Commander!" The crewmen rushed to help the man up again, as Ritsuko studied the boy that was smirking to him-self as if laughing at some private joke. Misato invited Ritsuko over for dinner after the tests were done 

"Eat up!" Misato said happily as her ward and best friend looked questionably at the meal in front of them. Taking a bite they almost fell over from the taste.

"Here Shinji, put that on this." Misato said indicating a pot of instant curry and taking the top off of curry Ramen.

"Are you sure that won't kill you." Shinji said in a sarcastic deadpan.

"Just do it." Misato said irritably.

"Ok, you asked for it." He said and poured the sludge on the ramen.

"You know Shinji you shouldn't let one bad roommate ruin your life." Ritsuko said

"I'm fine with it now" he said. 

"He's right, Ritsuko, never the doubt the humans ability to adapt." She said and shook her beer.

"Shinji, could I have another?" Misato asked 

"_How she drinks so much, eats like she does, never works out, and still looks like that, I'll never know." _He thought as he went to the kitchen to retrieve her beer.

"Of damn, I almost forgot again. Shinji, could you do me a favor?" Ritsuko asked

"Sure." The boy responded.

"I need you to take this to Reis place." She said and handed him the girlssecurity card. Shinji stared at the card intently.

"_The girl that wears the face of my mother"_ He thought. 

"Your staring at Reis picture pretty hard Shinji." Misato said teasingly 

"Not for the reason you think." He told her and sat down from where he was standing.

"Oh I think it was." Misato continued to tease.

"Rei wears the face of my mother." Shinji whispered out of the blue. Ritsuko froze up while Misato stared stupidly.

"_So Ritsuko knows who Rei really is." _Shinji thought as Ritsuko unfroze

"_That's impossible. How could he._" Doctor Akagis mind was spinning in overdrive.

"I should get going." Ritsuko said and gathering her things all but ranout of the apartment leaving a confused Misato and an intantly staring Shinji behind. The next day Shinji went to Reis place, a dilapidated apartment on the edge of the city, machine noises in the distance. He rang the buzzer but got no response.

"_Broken."_ He thought and tried the handle, which turned easily. peering inside he called out

"Hello" but got no answer.

"_Well I've come this far. If she yells at me it's the least I deserve and if she tries to come after me I'll beat it out of here and run far away." _He thought as he went inside and removed his shoes. As his socked feet touched the floor he felt through his earth sense the thrumming of water. Setting his bare hand on the floor he closed his eyes and "Saw" a person in the shower, a rather shapely person.

"_I am a monk I must think pure thoughts! I am a monk I must think pure thoughts! I am a monk I must think pure thoughts!"_ He thought frantically as he opened his "eyes" And retracted his earth senses. 

"_Ok, so Rei is in the shower. Perfect, I can leave the card and scram." _He thought and walking into the apartment saw bloody bandages, rumpled bed sheets and clutter almost as bad as Misato. Ignoring the mess he walked to her desk and reached for his pocket when he saw a pair of cracked glasses on the desktop.

"These can't be Rei's" he said and picking them up, turned them over and gazed at them.

"Maybe their dad's?" He asked himself remembering the accident and whatcould happen to glasses in that kind of situation. Hearing, and Sensing the shower stop jolted him back to reality. Digging around in his pocket he heard and felt the bathroom door open and close and felt Rei coming toward him. 

"_Just great"_ he thought as he felt the footsteps stop behind him. Turning around he saw a _very naked _Rei drying her hair, and clone of his mother or not, she was _Hot_. 

"_I am a monk I must think pure thoughts! I am a monk I must think pure thoughts! I am a monk I must think pure thoughts!"_ Shinji turned around quickly and breathed deeply to regain his composure, when he felt her move toward him and reach out. Shinji spun to the side, out of her reach, something Rei wasn't expecting. The sudden movement caused the first child to lose her balance and start falling. Without thinking Shinji dropped the glasses he had been holding and shifting himself under her like the wind, placed one hand on each shoulder, gently but firmly stopping her fall and righting her with a gentle push forward, the agile girl catching her balance with that little bit of help. 

"Are you all right?" He asked, but the girl was looking around for the glasses. Her eyes landed on them and she started forward to pick them up, so Shinji used earthbending to move the glasses toward him and launched them into his hand. The boy bowed, the glasses held up reverently to the girl, who took them gently and walking past Shinji to the desk placed them in their case.

"You must really worship my father?" He asked, and felt her pause. The pause lasted for a moment without the naked girl saying a word. Rei walked to her dresser and pulled out her undergarments. Shinji carefully kept his eyes averted as she dressed and followed her out of the apartment. They rode the train the Nerve together, but Shinji couldn't find the "Nerv" -- to talk to her. When they arrived at headquarters Rei swiped her card, but was rejected. She tried again and was again rejected. Shinji swept her new card and the door opened.

"You're new card. Ritsuko told me to deliver it to you, but in all the excitement I forgot." He said embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. Rei swiped the card out his hand and entered the base.

"You'll be doing Unit 00s reactivation test today won't you?" Shinji asked as they rode the escalator down.

"Yes." Rei responded in monotone.

"Are you scared?" He asked 

"No." She answered

"Of course, you trust my father too much." He muttered the double entendre to himself.

"Yes." She answered thinking he was talking to her.

"It's Ritsuko you should trust, considering I haven't seen my father do much around here." He said derisively. Rei turned and stepped up the escalator to stare Shinji in the eye, an open frown on her face. Shinji saw what was coming and stepped out of the way, letting her slap fly harmlessly past him, and once again the boys agile air like movements caused her to lose her balance and tip forward, and the young airbender moved quickly to catch her as she fell. 

"You should stop doing that." He told her and set her back on her feet for the second time that day a blush of unknown cause on her cheeks, a blush that stayed with her, as well as thoughts on the third child as she changed into her plugsuite and entered the Eva. Rei was sitting in her entry plug as the nerve connections were established. She focused on synchronizing with the Eva, but the unoccupied part of her mind was thinking about the strange encounters she had with the commander's son as well as the _abnormal _abilities he seemed to possess. "_Very strange"_ She thought. In the prinbow box, Dr. Akagi spoke to the commander. 

"I think Shinji may know something of Reis origins." Ritsuko told him. 

"It doesn't matter. There is nothing the third can do about it, even if he knows." The commander stated coldly as the alarm sounded. The fifth angel had appeared from the west, a floating transparent octagon. Unite 01 was loaded into the catapult and launched to the surface as the angel floated over the city. As the Eva headed for the surface, the Angel readied its attack 

"High energy build up detected in the target!" Aoba shouted

"What did you say?" Misato asked

"They energy is increasing and amassing upon itself!" Hyuga said 

"Shinji move!" Misato shouted as the angel fired. The beam disintegrated two buildings and slammed into the Eva's armor 

"Shinji!" Misato cried

Shinji is incapacitated by the attack by the fifth angel. When he awakens he is shaken and questions his abilities, but he has little time to reflect as Misato puts in motion a plan that requires Unit 01, Unit 00 and all of Japans power. Climbing back into the Eva Shinji the Avatar faces is most difficult challenge yet. 

I'm planning on completely redoing chapter one, be on the look out.


	6. The fifth angel

Avatar the first Airbender 

Book one: water

Chapter 6

The fifth angel

The fifth angels beam disintegrated two buildings before it impacted with Unit 01s chest. Shinji screamed as the LCL boiled around him, and in desperation he used earthbending to collapse the launch pad, sending him hurtling back down the chute, collapsing back into the launch bay, and taking deep breaths used waterbending to lower the temperature of the LCL to almost frigid to cool himself.

"Mam, the LCL is cooling on its own." Maya told Ritsuko, her gazed locked on the monitor.

"Open a channel to the pilot." Gendo ordered and a channel was open to the boy who was gasping exhaustedly in the entry plug.

"Why did you retreat, you were not given that order?" He asked. 

His son stared at him before the comm. was broken by a precise waterbending strike. The fifth angle settled over the city and a drill lowered from its base to begin boring down through the armor plates protecting Nerv. Its estimated time ofarrival was little less than ten hours. Deep within Nerv Shinji was lying in a hospitalbed, shaken by his experience.

Feeling restless he got out of bed and meditated. He stayed like that as Misato made ready a plan to snipe the angel from a distance, but to do that they would need a prototype positron rifle and all the energy of Japan. As the sun set Rei entered the Third Childs hospital room to see him sitting on the floor meditating, the blanket from his bed wrapped around him like a robe. 

"Do you need something Rei?" He asked, startling the girl, no small feat.

"I have brought you a meal, she said" and brought in the cart with the food. Shinji used air to hop from the floor to the bed. Rei placed the cart in front of him and he dug into the meal. Pulling out a pamphlet Rei began to recite.

"We will begin operation Yashima will begin at 00:00 hours. Pilots Ikari and Ayanami are to report to Cage 2 at 1930 hours. At 2000 hours Unit-01 And Unit-00 in support role will transfer. At 2005 hours, we launch. At 2030 we will arrive at barricade 2 on Mt.Futago. We will await further instructions there. The mission begins at midnight." Shinji took a deep breath and put his chopsticks down.

"I'm scared." He said, pulling his legs up to his chest. 

"You do not wish to pilot Eva." She said

"Of course not, but I don't want to shove it all off on you either." He told her, causing her to blush.

"Just let me rest awhile." He said.

"I'll pilot it, don't worry, but for now I need to rest." He told her.

"Goodbye." She said and left. He washed and dressed in his usual uniform and stood outside feeling the wind blow against his face.

"Shinji, you're behind schedule." Misato said as she walked toward him.

"Sorry." He said as he leaned on the rail.

"You made the decision to stay here, didn't you?" She asked.

"I was just thinking." He said and started to walk past her and stopped.

"Shinji?" She asked and turned to him. Looking at him from the side she saw his face crumple and then he turned and leapt into her arms and started to cry.

"I'm scared, Misato" he whispered as he wept.

"I know" she said and wrapped him in a hug.

"But you have to do it." She told him.

"I know that." He mumbled into her chest and pushed her away. For a moment, she regretted the feeling of his warmth leaving her, but crushed it as he wiped his eyes.

"Look at me, I'm supposed to be the Avatar and here I am crying like a baby", he said. Misato put both her hands on his shoulders and he looked her in the eye.

"It doesn't matter what you are, you're still just a kid, and I'm sorry to have to put you through all this." She told him sincerely. Shinji reached out and wrapped her in another tight hug.

"Don't worry." He whispered in her ear. Night had fallen when they arrived at Mt.Futago. 

"All right, listen up. Shinji, you will be sniping from Unit 01, Rei you will be protecting Unit 01 in Unit 00. Do you understand?" She asked them.

"Yes." They said.

"This operation requires complete precision requiring a high sync ratio." Ritsuko explained. 

"For that reason Unit 01 is more suitable than Unit 00. Shinji due to the earth's rotation and gravity the beam will not fire in a straight line. You will need to compensate for that." Ritsuko told him.

"I don't know how." He told her worriedly.

"Don't worry, the computer will do the work, you just need to aim and fire." Ritsuko explained

"What if I miss?" He asks.

"It will take 20 seconds for the gun to cool for another shot." Ritsuko said

"So it's all or nothing." Shinji said

"_I hate using guns, but I don't have a choice this time." _He thought to himself 

"Yes." Ritsuko said coldly

"I am only to protect Unit01 correct?" Rei asked.

"Correct." Ritsuko said

"Understood" Rei said

"Both of you get ready." Misato said. Shinji and Rei left for the dressing rooms to change into their plug suites.

"We might not make it out of this one." Shinji said as Rei changed.

"You will not die, I will protect you." She told him. They went out and sat on scaffolds positioned next to the Evas. 

"Rei, why do you pilot Eva?" Shinji asked

"It is my connection." She told him.

"To my father?" Shinji asked.

"To all people." She told him

"That seems sad." He said.

"It is all I have." She said and stood up

"It is time. Goodbye Shinji." She told him. Unit 01 was in position, shinji in the entry plug as the connections to the rifle were established. The power was connected and the Rifle energized as the targeting system began to converge. 

"There's a high energy reading in the target!" Aaoba shouted.

"No, not now!" Misato said as the angel readied its positron beam. Unit 01 and the angel fired at the same time, the beams crossing and twisting in the air before veering off and crashing into the mountains.

"The angels readying another attack!" Aaoba shouted and the angel fired again, and Unite 00 jumped to protect it with a shield made out of a shuttle bottom which imediatlybegan to melt

"How long till the Rifles ready!" Misato demanded

"20 seconds!" Hyuga shouted. Inside the Eva Shinji saw Rei intercept the beam, and melt under the assault. Shinji pulled up a mountain to shield her which the beam started to melt.

"_Come on! Come on!"_ Shinji willed frantically as the targets came together. He pulled the trigger and the gun fired, sending a beam shooting through the octagon and sending it to the ground in flames. Shinji ejected the entry plug and raced to Reis ejected plug. Grasping the hot metal he ripped it off with metalbending 

"Ayanami!" Shinji cried as he looked inside at the girl slumped in the pilot's seat.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, and Rei nodded her head wearily.

"Thank goodness!" he said relieved, tears of joy in his eye.

"Don't…don't say goodbye when you leave, it's just too sad. And never say you don't have anything else." He told her.

"I don't know what to do or say in these situations." She said confused.

"Just smile for now." He told her with a large tear filled smile of his own. Reis heart jumped a bit at this sight, and she gave the boy a wide smile as a strange warmth spread through her. 

The experience against the Fifth angel draws Shinji and Rei closer together, to the point where he begins teaching her waterbending. But just as the monk gains some feeling of peace He meets another strange girl. Will this fiery haired and equally fiery tempered girl be another potential student or his biggest problem yet? It's all in the next chapter, Fire and Water.


	7. Fire and Water

Avatar The first Airbender

Book One: Chapter Seven

Fire and Water

"Why are we here pilot Ikari?" Rei asked as Shinji led her through the school.

"I told you call me Shinji." He told her. Ever since the battle with the fifth angle Shinji had tried to get to know his fellow pilot better. He found that while she may be a copy of his mother physically she was nothing like what he remembered of her. He found that Rei had her own personality, as bland as it was. The prospect of showing her there was more to life than Eva had led him to a decision and to the school on a Sunday. Shinji led Rei to the swimming pool and opening the doors walked inside. "Shinji, why are we here?" She asked quietly.

"For this, he said and slipping into a waterbenders stance pulled a tendril of water out of the pool and flowing from one form to another passed it around him slowly and sent it towards the blue haired girl who stared in wonder as the water tendril flowed and twisted around her before Shinji merged it back with the pool without a ripple. 

"That is not the same skill you taught Suzuhara." She stated.

"Your right the skill Toji's learning is called earthbending, but I don't think that's for you. no you definitely look like a waterbender." He said walking around her the way he did Toji. 

"And how do you do this?" She asked 

"It's simple really. All you have to do is feel the movement of the water in your flesh and blood." Shinji explained 

"Once you feel it you learn to work with the push and pull and…" Shinji pulled a small glob of water from the pool and using waterbending formed it into an ice sculpture of Rei waterbending. 

"A gift" He said presenting her with the sculpture. Rei took it with a blush. 

"Let's get started" he said and Rei walked over to a table and placed the sculpture on gently on top. Shinji planned on spending the rest of the day teaching Rei the basics of waterbending. However he didn't expect the amount of talent Rei possessed. She mastered the basics in an hour and by the end of the day she had reached the intermediate level. 

"Let's call it a day." Shinji said as he watched Rei manipulate a tendril of water with the ease of a born master. The sun was setting in the windows filling the pool with orange light. Rei nodded and went over to the table she had put the figurine on and froze. 

"Rei what is it?" Shinji asked and walked to the table. Looking down he saw the figurine was gone and only a puddle remained.

"Oh don't worry about it." He said and bending the water he reformed the figure.

"I would put this in a cold place." He said and handed it to her.

"Thank you she said." Shinji escorted her back to her apartment.

"Oh I almost forgot. A good waterbender always has water with her. Make sure you start carrying a water bottle from now one." He told her when they came to her front door.

"Alright." She said and entered her home. Shinji turned and walked home. The next day Shinji Misato, and Kensuke were in a chopper flying out to sea 

"So Misato, where are we going?" Shinji asked 

"Oh were going on a cruise on that little boat down there." She said and pointed down 

"Oh man! That's the U.N. pacific fleet and the super battle carrier over the rainbow!" Kensuke gushed as they flew over.

"You know it's a little cramped in here." Shinji said mischiefusly and perched himself on the window glider in hand drawing looks from his companions.

"Shinji don't you dare!" Misato warned.

"Sorry Misato, I can't hear you." Shinji said and tipped out the back like a scuba diver.

"Shinji!" Misato yelled as Kensuke and Toji stuck their head out of the window to see the boy's glider open and rise back up to the level of the helicopter.

The boy smiled broadly and gave the victory sign to Kensuke and his camera before pulling away. The helicopter landed and the three remaining passengers disembarked, Toji chasing his hat, Kensuke filming everything in sight, and Misato rubbing the back of her neck.

"Please someone stop that hat!" Toji yelled when it caught on a red slippered foot which immediately crushed it. Toji looked in anger up to see a red haired girl standing confidently with her long red hair blowing in the wind.

"Hello Misato. It's been awhile" The girl said

"Yes it has. My you've grown." Misato said

"And I haven't just grown taller, my figures filled out as well." She said. Just as she said that Shinji rocketed down onto the flight deck and hovered softly to the ground.

"Man Misato, this is great, there's so much open space to fly in." Shinji said happily.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The girl said scathingly, angry at being interrupted. Before Misato could respond a gust of wind swept up and blew up the girls dress revealing her white cotton panties and causing her to slap Kensuke and Toji, but when she tried to slap Shinji she found she was slapping only air.

"Try again." He said from behind her and once again her strike hit only air. Shinji wove in and out of her strikes until the girl overbalanced and she almost fell only to be caught from behind be the monk who wrapped one arm around her stomach and another around her shoulder, turning her over so they were in a dip. The monk smile and said

"You have very pretty eyes." Before dumping her on her back side, causing her to scream and chase after him only to lose him as he flipped open his glider and took to the skies. Misato had a small smile on her face as Toji and Kensuke were dumbfounded by their friend's bravery. Shinji glided around the ships for a few minutes while the girl followed him like a cat would follow a bird it wanted to catch and eat. Misato put a hand around the girls shoulder and waved for Shinji to land.

"Alright, you two enough. Shinji this is the second child, Asuka Langley Soryu. Asuka this is the third child Shinji Ikari." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" Shinji said and bowed.

"Whatever", Asuka mumbled 

"Now we're going to meet the captain." Misato said. 

"Greetings I come on behalf of Nerv to deliver the transfer papers for Unit 02 and the second child. All I need is your signature captain." She said

"Not yet." The old sea dog growled.

"The ocean is our jurisdiction. I will sign the papers when we get to port and not a moment before." He said earning an irritated look from Misato.

"Well sir at least let us install the emergency power cable?" Misato asked

"Absolutely not" If you think I would ever authorize the activation of that childes toy, you're out of your mind!" He growled. Misato was going to let loose another retort when Shinji put a hand on her arm.

"I've encountered old sea dogs like this before Misato, their stubborn, and prideful. I'm afraid you won't get anywhere with him." Shinji told her.

"Wise words young man." A voice said from the door where a handsome unshaven man in shirt and tie was standing.

"Kaji!" Asuka yelled and ran over to the man

"Kaji!?" Misato asked in shock.

"Well hello Misato, it's good to see you." The man said casually. After a cramped elevator ride down to the café the group found themselves sitting at a table, Misato, Toji, Kensuke on one side, Shinji , Asuka, Kaji on the other. 

"So Misato how have you been?" Kaji asked

"Just fine thank you." Misato answered shortly

"And you must be Shinji Ikari the third child." Kaji said turning the conversation to the boy.

"Yes, how did you know?" Shinji asked 

"You're famous in my line of work, the pilot who defeated his first angel in combat with no prior training." He praised 

"Well I was just lucky." He said

"Luck is a part of your destiny. It's your talent." He said

"So you're living with Misato, now?" Kaji asked Shinji.

"Yes." The boy answered

"Tell me; is she still so, wild in bed?" He asked causing everyone but Shinji to recoil.

"What are you saying!" the woman shouted slamming her hands on the table.

"For your information as a monk, I don't think about those things." Shinji said somberly.

"I heard about that too, and that you have certain special abilities?" He asked

"Damn right." Toji said proudly.

"Well I do have a few talents." Shinji said

"If you count running away." Asuka said scathingly 

"Why you little..." Toji said but Shinji raised his hand to quiet him.

"I was raised to believe that if you can avoid a fight you should. Fighting does nothing but cause pain and anger for you and whoever you're fighting against. If you can prevent something like that you should." Shinji said wisely leaving everyone but Asuka dumbfounded.

"Wimp." She said and got up and left.

"So what do you think of the third child?" Kaji asked Asuka as they sat outside.

"He's weird, and he sounds like a real wimp." She said scathingly, but Kaji sensed a hint of Interest under her words.

"That captain was a real jerk." Toji muttered as the group rode up an escalator

"Yea he was stuck up." Misato said

"Your old boyfriend was interesting." Shinji said offhandedly

"He's not my boyfriend." Misato responded automatically

"I never said he was, now." Shinji said, grinning at her nervouse reaction. As they reached the top of the escalator they saw Asuka standing at the top.

"You're coming with me third child." She told him. A short helicopter ride to another boat and Asuka led Shinji to a tarp.

"Take a look at this." Asuka said and lifted the tarp

"Red, nice color" Shinji said as he saw the Eva.

"That isn't the only things that different. Unit 00 and 01 were the test type and prototypes respectively. My Unit 02 was designed for actual combat in mind. It's the first real Evangelion." She said proudly from atop the Units head.

"_This girl is proud, energetic, strong and spontaneous. If she isn't firebending material I don't know who is." _Shinji thought as the boat rocked. The two children raced outside to see a boat sink as something under the water crashed into it.

"What is that?" Asuka asked

"An angel most likely" Shinji said as another boat sank.

"Perfect." Asuka said

"_Just great and I thought this would be peaceful."_ Shinji thought as he opened his glider and soared to the disturbance. Seeing a dark shape under the water he flew around it using his waterbending to create a whirlpool. He saw the grey back of the creature through the opening of the whirlpool but the creature didn't move. Flying into the center of the pool Shinji froze all the water around the creature before flying out again and back to the boat where Asuka was waiting. Shinji all but collapsed onto the deck panting from exertion. They heard a cracking sound and saw the giant angel leap out of the sea in a shower of ice and crash back into the water.

"Come with me." Asuka said and grabbing Shinjis hand hauled him to his feet. She hauled him back to the Eva and grabbed a duffel bag out of a compartment, then hauled Shinji away again.

"Where are we going?" Shinji asked as Asuka hauled him to a stair case

"Peek at me and your dead." She told him and descended the staircase.

"You're a little scrawny for my tastes." Shinji called down and smiled at the sound of cursing that answered him. A few minutes later the girl emerged in her for fitting red plugsuite

"Here put this on" she said and threw him another plugsuite

"You're kidding right?" he asked 

"Just put it on" she yelled

"Okay Okay" he said and walked around a corner. Removing his cloths he looked at the suit and sighed. He kept his metalbending senses open, and "saw" Asuka peeking around the corner.

"_Hypocrite" _He thought as he changed into the uncomfortable suit. Asuka opened the Eva and Shinji jumped into the pilot seat.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Asuka shouted 

"I'm not standing in the back to be thrown around and possibly land in and uncomfortable position. If you want me to tag along, I'm getting a comfortable seat. If not I'm perfectly fine staying behind." He said with a smile as another shockwave rocked the boat.

"All right" she said and sat down on his lap.

"If your hands wander your dead." She said as the entry plug closed

"And I already told you I'm a monk, and you're not my type anyway." He said making her growl

"_Eva unit 02 activate. Cardiovascular system green Thought patterns green. Eva Unit 02 go." _She said in German and alerts filled the entry plug.

"I can't think in German, you need to change the language interface to Japanese." He told her. Growling she did so.

"Eva Unit 02 launch." She said and the red giant rose from the bay it was lying in, the tarp wrapped around it like a cape.

On the over the rainbow, people were going crazy as the Eva started moving.

"All right Asuka go for it!" Misato yelled 

"Hey Misato, watch this." Asuka said over the speaker

"This isn't the time to grab attention." She heard Shinji say

"Shinji are you there too?" Misato asked.

"Yes mam" the boy answered

"_The Eva can't fight with B type equipment in water so we need to stay out of the waer." _Shinji thought.

"We need to get to the power cable." He said noticing the energy counter.

"Then let's play hopscotch." Asuka said and readied the Eva to jump.

"Wait." Shinji said and rested his hands over hers on the butterfly controls and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Asuka shouted, blushing at the closeness of their cheeks.

"Quiet a moment." He said and breathed deeply. It was harder extending his senses out of this Eva than his own, but he managed. Using waterbending he froze an ice bridge from the ship they were on to the over the rainbow.

"Let's go." He said and took his hands from hers. Smiling she willed the Eva forward and they ran across the ice bridge, hopping onto the Over the Rainbow. Asuka hooked the Evas power cable into the socket in its back. At that point the Angel jumped out of the Ocean into the face of Unit 02. Asuka drew the Eva's progressive knife and tried to plunge it into the angel, but got dragged into the water. Asuka moved the butterfly controls up and down without results.

"Why won't it move?" She asked

"B type equipment won't work in water." He said

"Well do something!" She ordered. Sighing he put his hands on the butterfly controls, completely ignoring the blush that appeared on the girls cheeks from the repeated closeness. Seeing the angel come toward them he focused and froze the water around it, but it once again broke free easily. Shinji changed tactics and tried to push the angel away with whirlpools and waves, but it forced its way through and swallowed them. Looking up Shinji saw the angles core. He tried to waterbed against it, but found his strength gone.

"Hey what's wrong?" Asuka asked when she notice him panting

"_It can't end, not here. Not after all I've been through!"_ he thought frantically and as images of Toji, Kensuke, Misato and Rei passed before his eyes, something snapped. Shinjis eyes started to glow, and taking the butterfly controls sent energy into the Eva. Unit 02 pulled the Evas jaws apart, and a large icicle formed and pierced the Angels core, and the monster went silent. The danger passed, Shinji slumped down in the pilot's seat exhausted. 

"Hey are you all right?" Asuka asked as the Eva was reeled in by the power cable.

"What happened?" Shinji asked holding his head.

"You tell me!? You went all glowy and you took control of MY Eva!" She shouted.

"I did." He asked confused

"Did we win?" He asked

"Well of course we one. The angel was stabbed with a giant icicle!" She explained.

"That's good." He said quietly as he fell asleep. Asuka looked closely at the boy who had single handedly saved them both and cupping his face brought her face close to his. An inch apart, Shinji put a finger on the girls lips.

"I don't want you kissing me if you're going to slap me for it later." Shinji said tiredly. 

"Like I would kiss a dork like you." She growled but had a blush. Toji and Kensuke were standing next to the escalator off the ship as Asuka and Shinji rode it down. Asuka came down first followed by a sleepy Shinji rubbing his eyes.

"What are you wearing?" Toji asked laughing.

"Blame Asuka" He said yawing uncaringly.

"So why do you think we were attacked?" Misato asked

"I don't know. This data is interesting. Shinji's sync ration completely subsumed Asukas." Ritsuko said

"Only for seven seconds at the end. It must have been the stress of the battle." Misato said 

"What's this energy surge?" Ritsuko asked looking at the data. 

"I don't know." Misato said when Asuka ran in front of the jeep

"Wait where's Kaji?" Asuka asked

"He's taking a powder the jerk!" Misato sniped at the man for flying away in the middle of the battle. The next day Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke were sitting in class discussing the events of the other day.

"Man that girl was cute but she was a real pain in the you know what!" Toji grumbled

"At least we don't have to see her again." Kensuke said

"To bad you have to work with her. I pity you man." Toji said 

"She wasn't that bad, just a bit of a brat." Shinji defended her. 

"Class, today we have a new student." The teacher announced. 

"Oh No!" Toji shouted as he saw the student write her name on the board.

"I'm Asuka Langley Soryu. Nice to be here" She said sweetly

The next Angel arrives and Shinji and Asuka fight it together but they lose, leading Misato to form a plan for a synchronized attack. The training goes smoothly but because of Asukas anger Shinji has a difficult time deciding if he should teach her.


	8. Drive

Avatar the first airbender

Fire/Anger/Drive

Whispers had swirled around Asuka ever since she arrived at school. The boys were dumbstruck by her exotic beauty and the girls were jealous for the same reason.

"Man can you believe all the rumors floating around?" Kensuke asked as he looked over the negatives of the pictures of said girl.

"Yeah well at least her pictures are making a buck." Toji said as he swirled a pair of rocks in his hand before crushing them into dust.

"Goten Morgen Shinji!" Asuka called to the airbender.

"Goten Morgen Asuka." Shinji replied cheerfully to the girl.

"So where's the other one?" she asked as people grouped behind them.

"If you mean Rei she's over there." Shinji said and pointed to the blue haired girl sitting on a bench reading. Rei was reading quietly when a shadow blocked her view. The girl moved over into the light and the shadow moved to. Rei looked up annoyed to see Asuka standing over her.

"You're the first child right." Asuka asked rhetorically

"I'm Asuka Langley Soryu. Let's be best friends." She said

"Why?" Rei asked

"Because it would be convenient." She said

"No offense but friendship built on convenience isn't really friendship." Shinji said

"Who asked you?" Asuka said

"Shinji." Rei said noticing the boy for the first time and her demeanor changed immediately as a bright smile graced her otherwise dour features.

"Good morning Rei, how are you?" Shinji asked

"I am very well, thank you." The girl responded smiling

"Will we be having a lesson today?" She asked

"Of course." Shinji said

"Usual time, but meet me at the lake." Shinji said

"Why?" Rei asked

"That's a surprise." Shinji said with a wink and walked off as the bell rang. Asuka spent the rest of the day staring, or rather glaring at the strangest boy she had ever met."

"_What lessons could he be talking about? Could he be teaching her how to fly?"_ Asuka thought and imagined what it would be like to fly high in the sky, not one to nag you, the world below…

"_Stop it, that idiot can't fly, not really, it must be some trick." _She reasoned to herself. The day dragged by into lunch and Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke moved to the roof, Rei following silently behind. The four of them sat on the roof eating silently when Shinji looked at Kensuke sitting across from him and mouthed _"Follow my lead"_ bending a piece of concrete out of the ground he flicked it at Reis head, were it stung her. Her head whipped up and around looking at Shinji and Toji sitting next to him.

"Is something the matter Rei?" Shinji asked

"No." She said and returned to her noodles. Bending some of his tea Shinji wove it behind Toji and whipped him in the head.

"What was that?" Toji asked rubbing his head

"What's what?" Shinji asked straight faced as Kensuke was trying not to bust a gut, fortunately for Kensuke but unfortunately for Shinji his fun was cut short by the ringing of the bell. Class was just in session when the personal phones of the pilots went off followed closely by the 

alarms of the city. The Evas were dropped on the beach overlooking sunken Tokyo as the Angle swam toward them.

"My debut battle over Japan and instead of going solo I'm stuck with you." Asuka complained

"Quit gripping. Going gung ho against the angles is detrimental to your health." Shinji reprimanded.

"_He's one to talk."_ Misato thought as she issued orders.

"Shinji you'll be back up, while Asuka will be close range." Misato ordered

"Roger." Both replied in sync

"Okay, watch and learn third child." Asuka said and charged with saber.

"_She so reckless, it'll get her killed." _He thought as he gave here cover fire. The red Eva jumped from building to building toward the Angle leapt into the air and dove on the monster cleaving it in two.

"Well how about that." Shinji said mildly impressed

"I told you. A battle should be clean and elegant without waste." The red head said as the Angle began to twitch, and then separated into two.

"What?!" Asuka shouted

"What a bunch of bull!" Misato shouted as the first of the twins charged Asuka and knocked her back. The second charged Shinji who bended a wall of water and turned it into a tidal wave to push the first angle back. Catching the second angle out the corner of his eye he spun away with airbending, both twins charging after him, hitting with synchronized attacks. Shinji bended the water to block the blows, but the fast attack was keeping him pinned down and unable to launch an attack of his own.

"Bastard!" Asuka shouted and caught the first one in a charge throwing it into the water, and giving Shinji the chance he needed. Facing the second twin he attacked with water blades but it was able to adeptly dodge his strikes slip under is guard and grab him and throw him as the first twin did the same to Asuka hurling the two units toward each other where they crashed into each other head first. Shinji and Asuka were sitting in a conference room with Misato, Ritsuko, Kaji, Maya, and Fyutsuki who was showing pictures of the two Evas buried into the ground.

"An N2 mine detonated over the angle burned away 28 of its mass but it is now stable and regenerating. It will resume its assault six days from now." The sub-commander explained.

"Now tell me, what your mission is?" he asked

"Piloting Eva?" Asuka asked

"To beat the angles." Shinji said tiredly.

"Correct." Fyutsuki said

"In all honesty sir we were caught completely off guard. We tried are best under shifting circumstances, and we lost the battle, but the war is still on, so if you will excuse me, I will let you find a way to beat that thing." Shinji said tiredly and left. Back at the apartment Shinji went into his room in a haze and sat down to meditate to expiate the stress of the day. He got up when heard the door open, opening his own door he went into the living room and saw Misato and Asuka entering.

"So she'll be staying with us?" Shinji asked

"Yes. You two need to work on your teamwork." Misato told them

"What! boys and girls should not live under the same roof after the age of seven." Asuka said loudly. Seeing Asuka yell at such a trivial thing caused Shinji to come to his decision.

"Follow me please, we need to talk." Shinji said and walked to the roof, Asuka following.

"So what do you want third?" Asuka asked

"I want to train you." Shinji said, causing Asuka to roar with laughter.

"And what could you possibly teach me?" Asuka asked. Shinji opened a water bottle he had gotten on his way to the room and spun off the top. Before Asuka could move he bended out a tendril of water and slapped her across the face with it. The girl numbly fingered the growing red mark on her cheek before lunging at the boy who wove out of her way effortlessly.

"But before I can teach you anything you need to learn to control that temper of yours." He told her.

"I don't have to take this." Asuka said and walked away until Shinji used the very ground to trip her.

"We're not done yet." Shinji said

"Haven't you been the least bit curious about some of the things I can do?" He asked her as she got to her feet.

"Just neat tricks and some new technology for the Evas. I'll have them equip them to mine and then I'll win the next battle all on my own." She said glaring at the boy.  
"Is battle and glory all you care about?" He asked sadly.

"What else is there for us?" Asuka shot back. Shinji turned around and stared of into the setting sun.

"Rei Ayanami is like water, malleable, able to shift quickly to turn the attacks against her back onto her attackers. Toji Suzuhara is a rock, steady and stable. If attacked he roots down and lets the attack break over him. I myself am the wind, I do not like battle and shift and evade it, and you, are fire."

As he said the last part Shinji turned and struck the ground with a sheet of flame, causing Asuka to jump back in surprise.

"You're wild and powerful. If you even sense an attack you pounce on the attacker and destroy them completely, and that is the problem." Shinji said and walked over to the girl who had fallen to the ground in surprise.

"You are filled with more rage and anger than anyone I have ever seen, but if I am to train you I must know what is fueling your rage, a so we can overcome it." Shinji said and kneeled down. Asuka was shaking, either out of rage fear or both, and her alabaster skin was pallid.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, and I would like to help you." He said and placed his hand on the girl's cheek looking her in the eye.

"Ma…momma." She said shakily is if every word cost her.

"Your mother died." Shinji said as the memories of his own mother crossed his mind. Asuka jerked her head away, and Shinji saw the barriers drop closed as she got to her feet. Out of desperation Shinji grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into an embrace.

"Let go!" she growled dangerously.

"We haven't finished our talk." Shinji said quietly, trying not to notice how soft she was.

"I'm warning you!" she said, her voice rising.

"My mother died to Asuka." He said and he felt her breathing stop.

"She died during the activation of unit 01, disappearing right in front of me." He said as the old pain started to surface and he ruthlessly squashed it.

"Everyone in our class has a deceased mother as well." He whispered into her ear.

"Asuka, how did your mother die?" he asked and the girls arms wrapped around him in a death grip as if he were the only thing keeping her from falling into a black pit.

"She was activating Unit 02, and something went wrong. She went crazy, and treated a doll like it was me, before she…" She said in a deadly quiet voice.

"She what?" Shinji asked

"She hung herself." Asuka finished and wrapped her arms even more tightly around him, and Shinji felt the front of his shirt getting damp.

"And you were the one who found her." He finished and felt her nod.

"Now don't you feel better now that you've talked about it a little?" he asked but didn't receive an answer.

"Asuka?" He whispered but received no answer again when he felt her arms loosen and doubled over when a knee went into his gut, but managed to leap out of the way of the kick aimed at his head. Looking up, he saw Asuka wipe the tears away angrily before turning sharply.

"I'm going to bed." She said coldly and walked inside.

"_Sleep well Asuka." _He thought as he walked back in.

Sorry for the delay, but I'm back so enjoy.


	9. wind and fire

Avatar the first airbender

Wind and fire

It was late in the day when Hikari Horaki exited the elevator at the same time as Kensuke and Toji.

"Hey it's the class rep" Toji said

"Two of the three stooges." Hikari replied.

"What are you doing here?" Toji asked

"Seeing how Miss Soryu's doing, and you?" She asked

"Checking up on Shinji." Kensuke said. The three children pushed buzzer on the door which was answered by Misato who brought them into the apartment where Shinji and Asuka where practicing on dance pads and Rei was sitting at the table.

"Shinji and Asuka are working on synchronizing there movements for the battle with the next angle." Misato explained as they sat down.

"Schist!" Asuka yelled as the mistake buzzer rang.

"Misato there's no way I can synchronizing with this walking stump."

"You call me a stump when you're making all the mistakes." Shinji muttered

"What was that!?" Asuka demanded.

"I picked this up on the first try. You're the one who needs to calm down and focus." Shinji muttered.

"_Despite our talk she's still to angry to even attempt firebending. If I can help her stabilize she'll be a master in no time. But we gotta get this done, unless"_ Shinji thought as he looked at Rei, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Rei would you like to try?" Shinji asked causing the girl to blush.

"Go ahead." Misato said having the same idea as Shinji. Rei walked over and put on the headset that Asuka had thrown away. The music started and the two children fell into perfect sync as Asuka looked on in dread.

"Well how about it Misato. Maybe Rei and I can get the job done. It's worked so far." Shinji said, giving the red haired girl a sly smirk. Asuka glared at the boy so intensely he should have combusted then stalked out.

"Shinji you idiot." Hikari growled

"Yeah Yeah I know." Shinji sighed.

"I guess I did push a little far. I'll go apologize." He said and followed the girl. He found her in the store that serviced the apartment.

"Don't say anything. I'll pilot it. I have no choice." the two returned to the apartment  
" I'll show them Misato and the first child."Asuka growled on the balcony

"You don't have to crush them." Shinji said

"Don't be so soft. It's a matter of pride" The girl said and bit her sandwich. Shinji smiled at her

"_She's got a lot to learn." _He thought. The training continued and slowly Asuka improved. It was the night during the battle when Misato called.

"Where's Misato?" Asuka asked stepping out of the shower.

"At Nerv. She'll be there all night." Shinji said from his meditation.

"We'll then I guess were all alone." Asuka said as she stood in front of Shinji with a towel around her neck.

"If you want to hit on someone, you're gonna have to be more subtle." He said wryly as he opened his eyes.

"Who would hit on a dork like you?" Asuka shouted as she blushed

"I never said you were hitting on me." Shinji said which caused the girls blush to deepen with anger. Asuka scowled and turned away when her wrist was caught in a vice grip.

"I'm sorry for that." Shinji said seriously as she turned back. Looking in his eyes for the first time she saw a deep wisdom behind the joking childish exterior.

"No offence Asuka, but your still too young to act so grown up."

"And how the hell would you know?" She shouted trying to wrench her wrist free but failing due to the strength that belied the frail looking exterior.

"Because there are two types of maturity, the one grown into gradually and the one that is a shell protecting immaturity and childishness. Asuka struck with her other hand but was caught at the wrist by Shinjis other hand.

"I am proud to say that I hold the first kind of maturity given to me by my teachers. I do what is necessary but I also fallow my own paths. I am not afraid to say I'm afraid or tired or angry. And I'm not afraid to ask for help when I need it." Asuka was entranced by the boy's speech and the wisdom that was radiating off of him.

"You however have the second kind of maturity. You act grown up to protect the child that never really grew up after your mother died. You hide behind it to keep others away so you won't get hurt. But Asuka, the problem with that shell is it's easier to crack than glass." Shinji said and guided them both to the floor, the boy never letting go of the girl's wrists. Asuka was crying now, the one thing she swore she'd never do again.

"Asuka, remember what I told you on the roof. I'm the same as you. If master Aang hadn't of found me and shown me who I really was, I might be just like you or the complete opposite." Shinji said as he guided his hands down to hers where he entwined their fingers.

"I want to be your friend Asuka, but in order for me to do that you have tell me what you want so I can understand you. Talk to me and I'll listen to whatever you have to say, or if you want to have a shoulder to cry on I have two perfectly good ones." He said and his kindness, his sincerity broke through her barriers like nothing ever could. The redheaded girl hurled herself into the monk's arms and cried her eyes out while Shinji just held her, not saying anything.

"Shinji?' She whispered after jer sobs faded.

"Yes?" he answered

"May I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone." She said.

"Sure, just don't go ripping my guts out if my hand ends up somewhere it shouldn't" He said

"Pervert." She said quietly.

"I'll have you know I am a pious and wholesome monk. I can keep my hands to myself, but I

Have no clue about your sleeping habits so it's your fault if…mmp" Shinji's sue do self righteous

rant was cut off by Asuka planting a deep hungry kiss on the monk. Before Shinji knew what

was happening the girl's hands were groping everywhere they could reach and her tongue was

Roughly probing his mouth. In a fit of surprise Shinji pushed the girl down on the floor so they

Could separate. Breathing hard he looked down at the girl underneath him who was breathing just

as hard but was looking at him with a hunger he had sometimes seen master Katara give master Aang before they went to have "Private discussions" As Sokka had called them.

"Asuka calm down", he whispered into her ear before sitting up and pulling her up with him.

"This is what I was talking about. You try so much to act like an adult you think that you have to do it with me because you care about me." Shinji said making her blush.

"Asuka I am your friend and your one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, but I don't think that's the right step." He said sheepishly.

"Of course, I really don't know what the hell came over me." She said with all honesty.

"Thanks for stopping me, I was about to make a huge mistake." She half growled.

"You're welcome." Shinji said deadpan. Causing her to blush again.

"I didn't mean it like that." She said casting her head down.

"_Gott what is wrong with me, what did this boy do to me?"_ She thought to herself coming to her "senses" Which meant that her barriers were starting to come up again.

Her head whipped up at a light touch on her shoulder

"We should get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." He said and went over to the sleeping bag, the girl following him. Slowly she crawled into the sleeping bag behind the monk and molded herself against his back. After a few moments she curled her arms around him and held him close, a warm firm place in the cold darkness. The next day the angel had recovered and was advancing on the city as the mission began.

"Eva units 01and 02 move out." Misato ordered.

"Just remember the moves third child." Asuka said

"Right we'll be done in 62 seconds" Shinji said.

_Commence the dance battle with seventh angle. If you don't know this scene you have no business reading this story." _The battle was over and the two units were lying in a crater made by the explosion of the angle. Climbing out of the entry plug Shinji heard his video phone ring and picked it up.  
"You jerk, what are you doing on my unit two!" Asuka laid in.

"What! you landed on me!" Shinji shot back

"I never should've expected you to stick the landing!" Asuka shouted.

"Airbenders always land on their feet. Maybe if you had gotten some sleep instead of trying seduce me all night you would've stuck the landing!" The monk shouted

"Seduce you, who would try to seduce a scrawny little airhead like you!" She shouted

"Who're calling scrawny matchstick!" he shot back

"Matchstick!" she shouted and the fight broke down into name calling in a mishmash of German American and Japanese.

With the rest of the class on a school trip the pilots are left behind on permanent standby. This gives Shinji a chance to train Rei further in waterbending and Introduce Asuka to firebending, which will come in handy when an angle is found dormant in an active volcano. Will Shinji's rudimentary lessons save Asuka as she is surrounded by fire on all sides? It's in the next episode fire on the mountain.

Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit OC Asuka. Don't worry, she isn't going to change over night, that's not how Anno reality works. but she will change as Shinji keeps hammering at her barriers with his kindness and friedship. and yes there will be the classic Rei/Asuka/Shinji triangle, but with Kaworu thrown in later. I will have a Kaworu lives story and that is all I'm saying for now.


	10. fire on the mountain

Avatar the first Airbender

Fire on the mountain

"I'm so glad I could go shopping with you Kaji" Asuka said delightedly holding the man's arm.

"And I'm so glad you could join us Shinji." Kaji told the boy on his other side causing Asuka to glare around the man's arm

"I'm happy to get outside for a while and anyway I wanted to get to know you better." Shinji said.

"And what would you like to know about me mister…" The man didn't finish as the girl pulled him forward.

"Come on Kaji this way!" she said giddy as Shinji followed behind.

"What about this?" Asuka asked as she held up a white and red striped two piece.

"Aren't you a little young for that?" Kaji asked.

"Aww but it's what all the girls are wearing." She explained.

"I doubt the class rep would be caught dead in that." Shinji said in deadpan.

"Who asked you?!" She snapped

"Come to think of it who invited you?" She asked

"Now Now Asuka, be nice. Why don't I get us a treat?" The man said and made an exit.

"You're trying too hard to be mature again." He whispered.

"Shut up" she whispered back and went to pay for her purchase.

"Oh I'm so excited about the school trip." Asuka said.

"And where are you going?" Kaji asked

"Okinawa!" She said giddy.

"So Shinji are you excited about this trip?" Kaji asked the boy

"Yeah, I've never been to Okinawa, I wonder if it's anything like Ember Island?" He asked himself which drew stares from the other two.

"Just forget I said anything." He told them rubbing the back of his neck.

"What!" Asuka shouted

"What do you mean we can't go?" Asuka shouted

"It's standard procedure. What if an angle were to attack?" She asked

"You mean we're on permanent standby?" Asuka asked

"That's right." She said

"Shinji say something!" Asuka shouted

"Misato's got a point. We need to be here in case of an attack. Besides, I really didn't care about the trip _that _much." He said

"Well why can't we take the fight to them, everyone knows offense is a good defense." She said

"_Typical firebending mentality."_ Shinji thought

"Besides this is a great time to catch up on your studies, or do you think I haven't noticed." Misato said and pulled two disks out from under the table.

"Both of your grades are forwarded straight to my terminal and I am very disappointed in both of you."

"That's because the archaic grading system you use here is worthless!" Asuka shouted

"Maybe so but when in Rome. At least try to adjust to Japanese school life." She said

"This sucks." She said. Asuka watched as the plane pulled away.

"Well that's that." She said

"Come on Shinji." She said and turned to the monk, but he wasn't there.

"Oh man, this is gonna be great!" Toji exclaimed and peeked at Hikari, who had the window seat.

"I'm sad Asuka couldn't come." She said

"Yeah, I'm sort of sad about Shin…" The boy was saying before his jaw went slack from shock.

"Toji?" Hikari asked and looked out the window, and wondered if she was seeing things. Shinji was flying next to the jet pushing his airbending to the limit to keep up. Pulling out a piece of paper he taped it to the window.

"Have a great trip!" It read before he flipped his glider closed and fell away from the jet. He freefell for a minute watching the jet pull away before flipping his glider open again. Rei dived into the pool as Shinji typed on a computer.

"Hey Shinji what's you doing?" Asuka asked

"Basic physics primer" he said not looking up from the screen.

"You're such an avid student." She said coyly

"I love to learn. Besides it's not like bending will get me good job." He said looking up and blushing at the way Asuka filled out her bikini. The monk stared a moment before plastering a huge grin on his face and giving a huge double thumbs up.

"Lookin good." He said.

"Idiot" She said

"So what problem are you on?" She asked

"A problem on thermal expansion." He said

"That's an easy one." She said as she bent over him and started typing.

"_I am a monk I must think pure thoughts, I am a monk I must think pure thoughts, I am a monk I must think pure thoughts"_ He thought as she typed.

"There, all done." She said

"Wow, I'm impressed." Shinji said in awe.

"Well it's easy if you know how. After all I did finish college." She said

"You went to university?" He asked completely impressed

"I graduated last year." She said

"Brains and beauty. Now if you worked on your personality a little you wouldn't have a problem landing a man like Kaji." He said snidely

"Why you!" She shouted and swung but the monk was long gone.

"But seriously, you do need to work on your anger issues, not only for your sake, but for everyone else as well." He said near the edge of the pool. Rei had walked over and stood few feet away ready to respond if the second child threatened Shinji again.

"Remember the talk we had on the roof. You're a fire Asuka and if you don't learn to expiate your anger you'll consume yourself. The monk said with that wisdom that had enchanted her the night before the seventh angle.

"I realize you're angry at your life and what has happened to you, but believe me there are people out there who have it far worse." Shinji said.

"And how would you know!" She asked angrily

"How would you know half of what I've been through?" She demanded. Shinji stayed quiet for a time, his face in shadow, and when he looked up he had a look in his eyes more haunted than anything Asuka had ever seen.

"I have been through the same thing you have, and I was lucky enough to have a group of teachers to help through it. But more than that I traveled among the people of this world before I was summoned here. I am a monk after all. I helped where I could but it was a drop in the 

bucket. The scars of second impact aren't healed at all. Around this world there are people, men women and children that are being abused trampled and starved as we fight this war. All of humanities resources are flowing here leaving the rest of the world in shambles. Compared to the abused, neglected, downtrodden children I helped aid in my travels we live rather well." Shinji said, and Asuka could find no comeback

"There are thousands of children who have gone through we have and worse and instead of throwing fits they pick themselves and each other up and move forward. Sometimes it's the lost boys and sometimes it's the lord of the flies but they survive without the comfy lives we live here. That is why I fight this war, not for my father, or Misato or even to protect the people in this city. I fight for the people who are suffering through no fault of their own, so that when we win this war and all the worlds resources are not needed in one place, the world can really heal. And when that day comes, I will go back out into the world to help" Having said that, Shinji metal bended his laptop to him and walked out.

"Think about what I said, both of you." He said before walking out. Shinji was meditating when he felt Asuka walk into the apartment.

"Can we talk?" She asked meekly through the crack in the door.

"Yes." He said never leaving his meditation. Shinji felt Asuka sat down with her back to him and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said

"Apology accepted, but what I said was for your sake more for anyone else. If you hope to keep your sanity you must deal with the issues of your mother. It is going to be hard, the hardest thing you have ever done, but once you do you will feel better and more alive than you have in years." He said.

"Do you think you can help me?" She asked. Shinji gusted to his feet causing Asuka to fall back onto the floor. Shinji squatted down looking her in the eyes.

"First lesson, unwind. Stop worrying about being the best. You're already better than most people; you don't need to prove it." He said smiling.

"Lesson two, stop trying to grow up, it just makes you seem younger." Shinji explained getting to his feet and offering Asuka his hand. The girl took it an allowed herself to be drawn to her feet. "I think you're ready for your first lesson." Shinji said and led her to the roof.

"What lesson are you talking about?" Asuka asked. Shinji just smiled and taking a deep breath launched into flurry of punches and kicks each generating a flash of fire. Faster and faster he went until it looked like flame was coming from everywhere. Shinji ended the demonstration by stopping still and roaring, breathing flame with a jet of flame coming from each fist. The fire vanished and he breathed again.

"Nice huh? I keep saying you are fire, and that isn't flattery. I believe you have the ability to learn firebending, to generate and control fire." He said and standing in front of her mad a small flame in his hand.

"Rei is a waterbender able to control liquid to do as she wills it, and Toji is an earthbender able to make the ground beneath your feet do what he wants it to." Shinji explained

"This is impossible, there's no scientific basis for this." She whispered to herself.

"Not even my teachers know exactly what makes a bender, only that certain people are born with the genetic ability to bend." Shinji said.

"So Wonder girl and that stooge already know how to do this?" Asuka asked.

"Yep" He said.

"Well then teach me what you taught the first!" she demanded.

"That's not possible." Shinji said.

"And why not!?" She demanded.

"Reis a waterbender, you're a firebender." Shinji explained earning a blank look.

"A person is born able to bend one element and one element only." He said.

"Yeah right, I've seen you use fire, water, and air, or did you think I forgot the slap you gave me?" She said.

"Well?" Shinji said weakly not wanting to raise Asuka's competiveness any further.

"Well what?" She demanded.

"I'm the only person on the planet able to be all four elements." She said and waited for the explosion. Instead Asuka laughed uproariously.

"You really do think your special don't you?" She mocked. Shinji was saved having to answer that by their cell phones ringing. The three pilots were standing in a room with a giant screen on the floor showing picture of a volcano.

"We have found a dormant Angle in the volcano and will attempt a capture." Misato said

"Any volunteers?" Misato asked

"Me me, I love diving!" Asuka said gleefully

"Maybe I should do it?" Shinji asked.

"We'll go with Asuka for now." Misato said after some consideration.

"Don't worry I won't let you down." She said

"Alright, we'll begin the preparations." Misato said. Asuka was in the hanger putting on her plugsuite.

"This heat resistant model doesn't look any different from the usual one?" Asuka wondered.

"Press the button on the right wrist." Ritsuko said. Asuka did so and was shocked when it expanded into a balloon due to the coolant. Her shock was double when she saw the modifications to unit 02. After some argument it was settled that Asuka would dive with unit 01 as back up. Asuka was slowly lowered into the volcano.

"Hey Shinji look, a perfect swan dive." She said as Unit 02 entered the lava with a splash.

"It's so hot, and this suit is like a sauna." Asuka complained as she descended.

"There's a hot spring near here, we'll go there when this is over." Misato said. After descending further Asuka found the egg and successfully trapped it, until it grew and hatched breaking out of the cage. Unit 02 tried fighting the angle but couldn't pierce its shell with the prog knife. It was only when they thought of pumping it full of coolant that they could kill it. The only problem was that the angle managed to cut the Eva's ties to the surface. Unit 02 started to sink when the lava around it firmed and shot upward. Shinji used a combination of earth and firebending to bend the lava and push Unit 02 to the surface. The Unit shot out of the volcano in a spray of lava, and dropped into Unit 01s arms.

"Hey Asuka, have you gained weight?" Shinji asked coyly earning a few curses from the girl.

"Thanks" she said after calming down.

Kaji was walking when he felt a gust and then something landed in front of him.

"So the rumors are true, you really can fly." Kaji said

"We need to talk." Shinji said

In the next episode Kaji shares Nerv's secrets with Shinji, but when the power cuts out the three children must make their way through nerve to fight the new angle. With no power will the children win. It's in the next episode in the darkness.


	11. Trainingin the dark

Avatar the first Airbender

Training day/in the dark

"So that's what's going on." Shinji said as he and Kaji drank tea in a small shop.

"As far as I have found out" Kaji said. When Shinji had asked him to talk, Kaji had brought him here and explained as much as he had figure out.

"So my father and Seele have been pulling the strings all along." Shinji said

"Since before the second impact As far as I know they caused it." Kaji said causing Shinji to put down his tea cup.

"From what I've been able to find out Seele intentionally caused Adam to explode in order to control him." Kaji explained.

"I need to think about this." Shinji said and picking up his glider began to leave.

"Keep me in the loop." Shinji said over his shoulder and left the shop, snapping open his glider and flying away. It was dark when he landed on the hotel balcony of the apartment.

"I'm home." He called

"Hey where were you." Asuka asked from her place on the floor.

"Out" Shinji said shortly and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Out where?" She asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I was talking with Kaji over tea." He said as he chopped vegetables.

"Really what were you talking about?" She asked, her interest peaked

"Something I'm not ready to talk about yet, he said as he put the rice on."

"Whatever" she said and left in a huff. The next day after school Shinji lead Toji, Asuka, Rei and Kensuke to a river in the fields near Tokyo three.

"Where are we going" Asuka asked for the fifth time.

"Here" Shinji said, stopping near the river.

"Here the five of us can spar and I can teach you all at the same time." Shinji said, and before any of them could react threw a gust of wind at them, knocking them off their feet. Toji got to his feet first and sent a chunk of rock at Shinji who twirled around it and sent a boulder of his own at the other boy who crushed it to dust with one punch. Rei raced around Shinji to the river and pulling a tendril of water out of the river cast it at him, but Shinji brought a larger mass of water and blocking the smaller tendril sent the mass at the blue haired girl drenching her, then leaping up as Asuka sent a flame blast at him. In the air he sent a small but potent fire ball of his own, knocking the girl of her feet.

"All right that's enough" Shinji said as he landed gently.

"You're all making really good progress. It usually takes students years to get where you are." Shinji congratulated his friends as they got to their feet.

"Now I want to work with each of you individually." Rei your first Shinji said and the water bender walked toward him.

"Why is she first?" Asuka asked irritated crossing her arms.

"I'm going by the elemental cycle. Water first, then earth, then fire." Shinji said as he began to show Rei the first form of the day.

"You'll get your turn just be patient." Shinji said as he walked around Rei moving her arms and legs to correct her stance, not noticing Rei's blush or Asuka's scowl. After working with Rei for twenty minutes he worked with Toji then with Asuka. After all their sessions he had them sit down.

"Okay after working with you all for this much time I am starting to see where you need work." He said

"Rei" Shinji said

"Yes." She answered

"You move with all the grace of a puppet." He said causing Asuka to giggle and Rei to scowl

"I wouldn't laugh Asuka, since your turns coming." Shinji said, causing Rei to smirk and Asuka to scowl.

"Now Rei water bending is all about grace and flowing movement. You have to be able to flow from one form to the other fluidly and effortlessly like water, but your movements are stilted and rigid. My only guess is that you have such complete control of yourself that you aren't willing to let your limbs follow through the forms on their own, which is what you need to do if you're to master this art." Shinji explained

"Yes Shinji. I will try." She said quietly

"Hey Hey" He said and reaching out planted his hand on the pale girls hand and ruffled her hair.

"Don't try, do it. Jeez all you need is to let yourself go and not think so much. You're body knows what it needs to do so let it do it." He said as he took his hand of the girl's hair leaving her looking rumpled.

"Toji" Shinji turned to his friend.

"Yo" he said

"You're the opposite of Rei. You're movements are to fluid for an earth bender. You try to jump around a lot of the attacks fired at you when you should be standing your ground." Shinji said

"Yeah Yeah, I'm alright with water and other boulders, but when I see a fireball coming at me, I just react and try to get out of the way." Toji explained.

"That's good but you need to train yourself to stand your ground against fire rather than avoid it. Fire benders are fast and agile and an experienced one can roast you before you take two steps if you try to outmaneuver him." Shinji explained.

"What _expierenced _firebender? You and I are the only fire benders on earth." Asuka remarked sardonically.

"That's beside the point Asuka. The point is that as an earth bender Toji you have to train yourself to stand your ground against whatever you come up against and wear it down." Shinji finished.

"Learn not to back down. Got it" Toji said

"And Asuka." Shinji said causing Rei to smirk again and Toji to grin widely

"What I don't move fast enough." Asuka asked ironically.

"You move to fast." Shinji said seriously. You're still latched onto a lot of anger and rage from your childhood and it's making you reckless." Shinji said

"Well excuse me if I'm not nice or sweet enough to suite you third child!" Asuka shouted in his face.

"Niceness and sweetness have nothing to do with it. Firebending is about energy and life not rage and aggression. You have more energy and are fuller of life than anyone I've ever seen, but we need to work through the rest of your anger and help you find peace and balance." Shinji said. After a minute of silence Asuka laughed hysterically.

"Geez third you sound like a bad movie." Asuka said wiping her eyes.

"Asuka if you keep using your anger to feed your firebending you'll be a danger to everyone around you." Shinji tried to explain

"Gott third I thought that was why you were training me." Asuka said

"I can teach you self control but only you can get past your rage and pain to use them effectively. Shinji said somberly." "Well that's enough of being a downer." Shinji said putting on a smile

"We'll be doing this every day are as much as we can considering other priorities so meet here each day at around the same time. Toji I'll try to give a heads up if something comes up but considering our responsibilities you'll probably know either way." He said

"Yeah right, I'll be ready, and hey is it alright to practice on my own?" Toji asked

"Yeah you can all practice on your own, just make sure that you aren't practicing anyplace you can hurt someone." Shinji said and rising to his feet he grabbed his glider.

"I'm going for a flight before heading home, meet you there." He said to Asuka and took off.

"Your apartments are on the way home, want us to walk you?" Kensuke asked the girls

"And why would I want a geek like you to walk me home?" Asuka asked scathingly.

"Hey what's your problem devil girl, he asked nicely!" Toji demanded, getting in the red heads face.

"Oh what are you going to do stooge, throw a boulder at me?" The girl jibbed

"Don't tempt me." The boy growled.

"Suzuhara, Aida, please walk home, I wish to speak with pilot Soryu in private." Rei requested.

"Let's go Ken." Toji said and the two boys walked off. The first pilot turned and faced the second.

"Shinji is right Asuka, you must learn to master your anger and pain to master you power." Rei said

"And what the hell would you know about it? Huh wonder girl, because it seems like you don't even feel anything you stupid doll!" Asuka shouted and thrashed her arm, unconsciously sending a sheet of flame shooting into the air. The second child looked at the fire in surprise.

"You must master yourself before you harm yourself or Shinji, and I will not let any harm come to him." Rei finished looking the red head in the eyes and for the first time since meeting her, Asuka saw anger simmering beneath the first childes frigid expression before Rei turned and left.

The next day was a quiet one as the three walked to nerve for their usual tests. Shinji as usual was in a good mood, Rei was her usual stoic self, and Asuka was somewhat calmer, but still likely to go off if provoked, like if the card reader didn't work.

"Now what!" she cried as the reader didn't respond to her card again.

"Let me try." Shinji said and tried his. Rei stepped forward and tried hers, but again nothing.

"Think it's broken," Shinji asked rubbing the back of his head.

"It better not be!" Asuka said hotly. Rei just remained silent as she pulled out a little book from her bag.

"O yeah" Asuka said and pulled the same book out of her own bag and started reading.

"Hey, Asuka, Rei," Shinji called.

"What!" Asuka shouted back, trying to read the information manual.

"I found the manual entrance." Shinji said standing next to the door.

"I memorized the emergency manual." He said humbly as Rei walked over and Asuka stalked over.

"Well third child open it up." Asuka ordered.

"Yeah Yea" he grumbled at the redheads overbearing as he easily turned the crank with metal bending.

"So let's find the command center." Shinji said when they were inside

"It's this way." Asuka said and started walking only to be stopped by Shinji grabbing the back of her uniform.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said, slapping his hand away, a small trail of fire trailing behind it.

"Stopping you from getting lost" Shinji said un-phased as Rei secretly re-screwed the cap back on the water bottle she used for water bending.

"And you know where to go?" Asuka asked sarcastically

"If you give me a minute" The boy responded, and closing his eyes tapped his closed fist on the metal wall, then after a minute, tapped again, and then slammed his hand against the wall leaving a huge dent, as well as leaving both girls surprised.

"This way" He said and started walking, the girls following. Slowly they went with Shinji tapping the wall from time to time.

"This is stupid; you have no idea where you're go…" Asuka was about to berate when Shinji came to a metal door took a stance and casually ripped it open revealing the Eva bay.

"Hey, did we keep you waiting?" Shinji asked the shocked crew.

"Not at all. In fact I'm amazed you got here so quickly" Ritsuko said.

"Are the Eva's ready?" Shinji asked her.

"Yes. Thanks to your father." Ritsuko said, and Shinji looked to see his father laboring to put the entry plug in place.

"_I guess he has his moments"_ Shinji thought.

"_But then again, if an angel meets Adam, he and SEELE can kiss their plans good buy"_ The three pilots were manually loaded into the Eva's and together they crawled through the vents to engage the acid spewing angle that was attacking them. Unfortunately they were hit with the angles acid sending them down the shut they were climbing to engage it as well as causing them to lose there rifles. The three Evas took cover in a side tube to think of a plan.

"Alright, here's the plan." Asuka said.

"There will be three positions, attack defense, and back up, Shinji you'll be attack, I'm defense, and wonder girl you're backup" Asuka explained.

"Asuka are you sure?" Shinji asked

"Yep, I gotta pay you back for the volcano." Asuka said and Shinji nodded.

"Eva's charge!" Asuka shouted as they went to battle. Unit 00 dropped to the bottom of the shaft and tossed up the rifles to unit 01 while unit02 took an acid bath. Unit 01 caught the rifle and blasted as Unit 02 rolled out of the way, and the angle died. Unit 02 slipped and fell from acid damage and fell right into unit 01.

"Now we're even first child" Asuka said and Shinji smiled.

"You're still heavy." Shinji said, causing Asuka to growl. A little later the three children were lying outside under the stars.

"It sure is beautiful." Shinji said at home in the atmosphere.

"Yeah but with the lights off, it's like there no people." Asuka said as the lights in Tokyo three came back on.

"That's better." Asuka said

"Man fears the darkness so he chips away at the edges of it with fire." Rei said.

"Or rather man fears nature, which he has distanced himself from with technology." Shinji responded quietly.

"Hmm" Rei responded. Asuka looked from one to the other.

"You're both stupid."

Back after long hiatus. I'm pretty sure this chapters better, but you be the judge. A little perspective on Shinji's personality. He was raised by Aang and team avatar, so he has a little bit of them all, from Aangs flightiness, to Katara's maturity, to Tophs toughness, to Zuko's seriousness and parent issues, though he tries not to let them affect him too much, but the person he took after the most was Sokka. Shinji's personality is a lot like Sokka's, somewhat gruff and goofy, but serious, smart and clever, with a sarcastic streak.


	12. down to earth

Avatar the first Airbender

Down to earth

"Thanks for letting us in Shinji." Toji said as Shinji handed them towels to dry off.

"That storm came out of nowhere." Toji said as they dried off.

"Hey, what are those dorks doing here?" Asuka demanded

"Would you rather I shoved them out in the rain?" Shinji asked snidely.

"Well I'm changing in here, so don't peek on me or you're dead." Asuka said

"Who'd wanna watch a snake change its skin?" Toji asked angrily.

"She sure is full of herself." Kensuke remarked

"Modesty is good, in small doses." Shinji said when Misato came in from her room.

"Misato, did we wake you?" Toji asked

"No I was already up." She said as she walked toward the door. As she passed the boys Kensuke saw the bars on her collar.

"Congratulations on your promotion." Kensuke said and bowed

"Congratulations" Toji said

"Thank you." Misato said

"Shinji, you have tests at NERV today. You to Asuka." Misato said through the divider

"Got it." Asuka replied as Misato left.

"What was that about?" Shinji said to Kensuke

"What, you don't know? Misato has two bars, that mean's she's been promoted to major." Kensuke said

"I didn't realize." Shinji said

"Me neither." Asuka Said coming out of the bathroom in her sundress.

"How could you not know? Seriously, how could you not pay any attention to that poor hard working woman? Do you understand how hard it is to take care of two children at her age?" Kensuke admonished with Toji nodding the whole time.

"You don't have to rub it in." Shinji said. Later Asuka and Shinji were sitting in their entry plugs finish their Harmonics tests.

"Wow, look at this. Shinji's sync tests have almost caught up to Asuka's." Maya said

"It's almost like he was born to be an Eva pilot." A technician said.

"But I don't think it's what he really wants" Misato said.

"Shinji, congratulations, on raising your score today." Misato praised him.

"Be happy with your victory, third child, while it lasts." Asuka said

"If you worked past your anger issues, you'd be increasing faster." Shinji said

"Shut up." Asuka said.

"I don't get what ticks Asuka off so much about my score. I haven't beaten her yet." Shinji said as he and Misato drove home.

"Asuka takes pride in her abilities as a pilot." Misato said.

"She should focus more on her bending. One way or another this war will end, and I doubt that we'll be needed as pilots when it's over." Shinji said. When they arrived home, they found a party waiting for them to celebrate Misato's promotion.

"It was I Kensuke Aida who has organized these festivities." Kensuke said proudly.

"By the way, what's the class rep doing here?" Toji asked

"I invited her." Asuka said beginning an argument.

"Some things never change." Shinji said from his seat by Misato.

"What's that she asked?"

"Nothing, this just reminds me of my bending teachers." Shinji said

"I never congratulated you on your promotion. Congratulations" Shinji said

"Thanks Shinji, but the truth is I'm not that happy about it." Misato said

"But I thought every adult was happy about advancing in their career?" Shinij asked.

"I guess." Misato said. Shinji flashed back to when they drove to the hill over the city and Misato told Shinji about how she both loved and hated her father, and how she wanted revenge against the angels.

"Did you invite Rei?" Misato asked Asuka

"I invited her, but you know her, this isn't really her thing." Asuka said

"Funny, I invited her, and she said she'd be happy to attend." Shinji said, causing Asuka to sweat drop. The doorbell rang, saving Asuka from replying. Opening the door, Asuka found Kaji, Ritsuko, and Rei standing outside

"Hi everyone. The three of us were coming headquarters and we just happened to run into each other." Kaji said

"A likely story." Misato and Asuka said in stereo.

"What were you doing at headquarters?" Shinji asked as Rei took a seat next to him

"I would rather not say." Rei said coldly

"_I guess some things really don't change"_ Shinji thought.

"Congratulations on your promotion major Katsuragi. I guess I have to be nicer to you now." Kaji said upbeat.

"The commander must really trust you to both leave the country at the same time." Kaji said and spared Shinji a quick glance.

"_Fathers out of the country again. What are you up too?"_ Shinji thought. The next day the tenth angel was discovered in orbit. The angel was a living bomb that would zero in on Tokyo 3 and drop itself on the city, turning it into an extension of the Pacific Ocean. Misato order the city evacuated, then proposed her strategy for beating it.

"What! You want us to catch it with our hands?" Asuka demanded.

"That's the general idea." Misato said

"What if we miss?" Asuka asked

"There'll be a little boom" The woman responded

"What if we can't reach it in time?" Asuka asked

"We'll all be blown to the moon." Misato said

"If we pull this off it'll be a miracle." Asuka said

"Hey Miracles aren't something that just happen, there something you make." Misato said

"_Sounds like something master Sokka would say. I should remember it." _Shinji thought

"You're all required to write a will, have you done so." Misato said

"I don't need to write a will. I don't plan on dying today." Asuka said.

"I will not, there's no point." Rei said

"Me neither." Shinji said

"Okay then, get suited up." Misato said

"And hey, when this is all over, I'll take you all out for a nice steak dinner." Misato said.

"A steak dinner! That's great." Shinji said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Asuka said as Misato left.

"Does she really think a steak dinners supposed to impress us? Man, the second impact generation really has some cheap standards." Asuka said

"Did she forget I'm a vegetarian?" Shinji said

"That yes was pretty enthusiastic for a vegetarian." Asuka said elbowing him.

"Well if it makes her happy. I guess I'll stick with salad." Shinji said

"Well let's see where she's taking us." Asuka said pulling out a tour guide.

"Will you be joining us?" She asked Rei

"I don't think so. I dislike eating meet." Rei said

"Come on Rei. You and I can stick with salad." Shinji said causing Rei to blush and Asuka to scowl. The three pilots suited up and rode down to the EVAs.

"Asuka, why do you pilot EVA?" Shinji asked.

"Why ask me? Why don't you ask wondergirl?" Asuka said

"I've already asked Rei." Shinji said

"Well, I pilot the EVA to prove I'm the best in the world."

"So you pilot EVA to prove you exist." Shinji said

"Sort of. So what about you third child, why do you Pilot?" Asuka asked

"You'd probably laugh." Shinji said as they reached the EVAs. The pilots were loaded into the EVAs and waited for the order to move. In NERV the command staff waited until the angel dropped into the atmosphere, and the EVAs were order to move out. The three EVAs across the city as the living bomb came down. Unit 1 got into position first and caught the EVA with it's AT field. The force of the angel pushed the Unit down, and Shinji used Earthbending to shore himself up until the other two pilots arrived. Unit 2 ripped a hole in the AT field, and Unit 0 stabbed the Angel. The AT field vanished and the Angel exploded harmlessly. The Units were brought back to base and the pilots cleaned up from the battle, and reported to Misato's office where a comm. Link was opened to the commander in the arctic.

"Good work on destroying the angel major Katsuragi." Gendo said

"Thank you sir. Unit 1suffer slight damage from the battle. I apologize." Misato said

"No need, destroying the angels is the EVAs job. Is the pilot of Unit 1 there?" Gendo asked

"Yes sir." Misato said

"Good work Shinji." Gendo said causing a rush of surprise and involuntary pleasure to sweep through Shinji leaving him speechless.

"_Why am I feeling so pleased with my father praising me? Why do I care how he feels?" _Shinji said as they rode a train to a ramen stand.

"Here we are. Now wondergirl can join us and you don't have to go broke." Asuka said

"One shark fin soup with Miso pork." Asuka order

"I will have garlic ramen." Rei said

"Make that two." Shinji said

"So third you never told me why you pilot." Asuka said

"I told you you'd probably laugh." Shinji said

"No I won't." Asuka said

"To save the world." Shinji said, and Asuka almost choked on her Ramen as she burst out laughing."


	13. Rememberance

Avatar the First Airbender

Remembrance

The three pilots were called in to a special test with simulation bodies. The thing that was really strange was that they had to do it naked.

"What! I have to take my cloths again!" Asuka shouted

"It's necessary for the experiment." Ritsuko said.

"All right. But you better not be looking at me." Asuka said

"Don't worry; the cameras will be turned off until you are in the entry plug." Misato said. The pilots were loaded into the simulation bodies and the test began. About twenty minutes into the experiment, something went wrong. An angel invaded the prinbow box and began infecting Reis simulation body. The Eva pilots were shot to the surface to escape.

"Well, this sucks." Shinji said, stuck in his entry plug. Using metal bending he ripped the hatch off the plug, only to have water come rushing in. Using water bending, Shinji made a bubble of air and swam out of the plug. The Cold and pressure were a little shocking, but by using waterbending to keep the pressure off, and firebending to keep himself warm he was relatively comfortable. Looking up Shinji saw light filter down from about 80 feet up.

"_I must be at the bottom of the lake of the geo-front." _Shinji thought. Looking around he saw the other two entry plugs sitting at the bottom of the lake. Settling to the bottom to get a firm footing, Shinji raised three columns of earth, one each for the entry plug and one for him, and slowly rose to the surface. Onc Once the surface, using all the power he had at his disposal, Shinji raised a huge wave that swept the two entry plugs and himself on an ice surfboard to the shore. Going over to one of the entry plug, he tapped on it, and putting an ear to the plug, heard familiar ranting. Backing away to the other plug, Shinji used metal bending to rip open.

"Are you alright Rei?" Shinji asked the blue haired girl and tried not to blush too hard at her naked form as she climbed out.

"I am fine." Rei said and looked over at the other plug.

"You released me first?" Rei asked blushing.

"Yeah, well, I thought you wouldn't mind too much being naked outside. At least not as much as Asuka would." Shinji said blushing as Rei smiled

"Be that as it may, we should probably release pilot Soryu as well." Rei said

"If you're sure." Shinji said and walking over to the other plug ripped open the plug, and a gallon of steam poured out along with a wilted looking second child.

"Let me guess. You tried to use your firebending to weld your way out, but heated the water till you almost boiled yourself." Shinji said as the half cooked second child glared death at him as she crawled the rest of the way out of the plug and rolled over. Shinji looked away from her exposed front and sat down next to her as Rei sat down facing them both.

"So what now?" Asuka asked

"We wait for NERV to resolve the current crises and send someone to retrieve us." Rei sated

"So we're stuck out here naked for who knows how long." Asuka said

"Unless you want to walk back to NERV stark naked." Shinji said

"No." Asuka said

"Not like it matters. Whoever rescues us will see us naked anyway" Shinji said

"I don't care. And anyway, I prefer as few people see us naked as possible." Asuka said

"Then that leaves us stuck here." Shinji said.

"HEH." Asuka whined

"So what do guys want to do?" Shinji asked

"What are you talking about?" Asuka asked

"Just because we have to wait here, it doesn't mean we have to be bored." Shinji said.

"So what should we do?" Asuka asked

"How about we talk?" Shinji said

"Talk? About what?" Rei asked.

"As much time as I spend with the two of you, I don't know anything about you." Shinji said.

"I do not wish to talk about myself." Rei said

"You don't trust me." Shinji said

"I have secrets I cannot share with anyone." Rei said

"I don't want to talk about me either, because I plain don't want to." Asuka said

"What about you third. Where _did _you learn how to bend anyway?" Asuka asked

"When I was five, my mother disappeared." Shinji said.

"Afterward my father and I couldn't live together, so he decided to ship me off to someone he had paid to take care of me." Shinji said catching Asuka and Reis attention.

"I had been staying there for about a week when I was hanging out around the river, it was raining, and I was thinking of jumping, in, when a monster like a centipede with a face burst out of the water and dragged me in. I thought I was dead." Shinji said getting a faraway look.

"What happened?" Asuka said, her interest piqued.

"I thought I was going to drown, or the monster was going to eat me, when a giant koi hit the monster, and fought it, while another giant koi carried me down to what I thought was the bottom of the river. Just as I was about to drown we burst through the surface. I think I blacked out. When I came to I thought I was looking at an Angel. Her name was Katara. She was a waterbender from the souther water tribe, one of the Nations in the world where I ended up." Shinji said as he flashed-back to the day that changed his life. He had woken up staring at the face of beautiful women, and for a moment he thought his mother had come back to him.

"Are you all right?" The lady asked.

"Who are you?" little Shinji asked.

"My name is Katara. What's your name?" She asked

"Shinji Ikari." Shinji said. Looking around he saw he was in a small warm room.

"Is he awake?" A boy of about seventeen entered the room. He was bald, and dressed as a monk, with an arrow on his forehead.

"Yes. Shinji, this is Aang." Katara introduced the boy.

"H-hello." He said shyly.

"Hi." Aang said sitting down in front of Shinji.

"So where did you come from?" Aang asked

"Japan." Shinji said

"Japan. I've never heard of that country. Where is that?" Aang asked

"Earth" Shinji answered in the simplistic way only a five year old could.

"I think earth is wherever he came from through the spirit pool." Katara said

"What's a spirit pool?" Shinji asked.

"Listen Shinji. I don't think we can send you home right now, but don't worry, we'll take care of you." Katara said

"We will?" Aang asked

"Yes we will." Katara said firmly

"Of course we will." Aang said

"That's ok. I don't want to be trouble." Shinji said

"Why don't we get you some food?" Katara asked. The food they gave him was a meat that was chewy and a bit greasy, but Shinji ate it without complaint. With a full belly, Shinji began feeling sleepy.

"Are you tired?" Katara asked and Shinji nodded.

"Let's put you to bed." Katara said, and Shinji crawled onto the fur bed and fell asleep. Shinji woke up feeling strangely happy. Getting up he walked to the door, when Katara came in.

"Good morning Shinji, how are you feeling?" Katara asked

"Good." Shinji said smiling

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked

"Oh, this way." Katara said taking him by the hand. After Shinji washed and ate Katara led him out of the door, and Shinji almost dove back into the warmth of the house when the knife like cold stabbed into him through the furs Katara had given him.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked as the little boy stood there shivering.

"it's cold." Shinji said

"Of course, we're at the north pole." Katara said.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Katara said and taking Shinji's hand led him down the ice street. Shinji looked in wonder at the buildings made of ice…

"Buildings made of ice! You're kidding right." Asuka scoffed

"I kid you not. The Northern water tribe lives at the North Pole in a city made of ice. The waterbenders manipulate the water and ice to form whatever they need it to." Shinji explained and continued his story. Katara led Shinji around the city showing him the people and places. Shinji was enthralled with it until something cold and hard stung his face, knocking him down.

"Shinji, are you alright!" Katara said kneeling down. Shinji sat up, tears in his eyes.

"Hey are you ok?" A girl around Shinji's age asked.

"You should be more careful!" Katara snapped.

"Sorry." The girl asked coming closer and holding out her hand. Wiping tears from his eyes, Shinji took it and the girl pulled him up.

"What was that?" Shinji asked

"A snowball." The girl said and reaching down to the ice scooped out a snowball, leaving a gouge in the ice. Rolling it up she threw it at a boy in the group she came with.

"Hey!" The boy said and the group scattered.

"What you've never seen a snowball?" She asked and Shinij shook his head.

"I'm Kara." The girl introduced herself.

"Shinji." He mumbled.

"Who the hell is Kara?" Asuka asked heatedly.

"My best friend. She and I trained together. Shinji said.

Shinji woke up felling good. For the past few weeks he had been living here he had gotten used to the cold, and now he spent most of the time running around and playing with Kara and his new friends except when many of them had gone to bending lessons. Kara had invited Shinji to watch one day and he had been enchanted. Shinji had tried to bend himself by copying the moves of the students, but nothing happened.

"You can't just bend silly, it's takes years to learn, and you need a teacher/" Kara told him when he told her of how he couldn't bend.

"Could you teach me how to bend?" He asked Katara as she helped him get ready for bed that night.

"Let's talk about it in the morning." Katara told him as she tucked him in. the next morning Shinji played with his friends like usual, then they went to their lessons, and when they did, Katara called him.

"Well, you teach me to bend?" He asked her not forgetting his request for last night.

"We'll see." Katara said and led Shinji through the ice city until they came to an open space where Aang was waiting with a number of other people.

"So this is him?" asked a young man with a horrible red scar on the side of his face.

"Yes, this is Shinji. Shinji this is Zuko, a friend of mine." Katara said introducing the man

"H-Hello." Shinji said shyly.

"Shinji come over here." Aang said and Shinji walked over to him.

"Sit down." The man asked and Shinji sat

"I want you to close your eyes and slow your breathing." Aang instructed Shinji closed his eyes and followed the breathing example Aang gave. In out. In out. Shinji breathed in and out until he felt a strange calm come over him.

"Open your eyes." Aang said and Shinji did. Aang got up and so did Shinji

"I'm going to show you a move and I want you to copy it." Aang said and preformed an opened handed thrust that generated a burst of air. Shinji tried the same thing, but nothing happened.

"Try it again, but this time thrust out from the abdomen, like this." Aang said and did the move in slow motion, showing how the body curled and uncurled. Shinji did it again, and this time tried to curl and uncurl like Aang and again nothing happened.

"I guess I can't bend." Shinji said and wiped away emerging tears.

"Hey, don't cry, you did great, you did the move perfectly, now you need to learn the fundamentals behind airbending." Aang said. Aang explained how airbending was about freedom and peace, and how Airbender sought freedom and detachment. Over the next week, Aang had Shinji meditate deeper than he had the first time, to help bring his soul to the peace needed to learn airbending. It was a struggle, being that the deeper Shinji went into his own soul, the more demons he uncovered, but with the help of Aang, Katara and their friends he was able to work threw his traumas and in the processes come to terms with both his mother and his father. After the two weeks of meditating and learning the fundamentals of airbending Shinji was a brighter and happier child than he had ever been.

"Alright Shinji, let's try this again." Aang said as they prepared to airbend.

"Right." Shinji said and taking a stance and feeling the sense of freedom and lightness of the wind, he performed an open handed thrust, and a burst of air erupted from his hand.

"I did it!" Shinji shouted and leaped, seven feet in the air.

"WHOA!" Shinji shouted as he came back down to earth, being caught by a gust of air from Aang.

"Good job." Aang said

"What happened next?" Asuka asked.

"That's another story for another time." Shinji said as section two agents appeared to retrieve them.

"You perverts don't look at me!" Asuka shouted at the agents as they came forward with blankets.


	14. Weaving a storyLies and Silence

Avatar the First Airbender

Chapter 14

Weaving a story/lies and silence

"_Strange, so strange. What is this feeling? Wet, hard, hot, soft. I feel everything, I am connected." _Rei thought inside of Unit 01's entry plug.

"Rei, how are you feeling?" Misato asked

"It smells like Shinji." Rei said. After Rei was finished with her cross compatible test Shinji entered Unit 00, and was surprised by the presence that was distinctly Rei, a scent that was a mixture of lilacs and ice water.

"How does it feel being inside Unit 00?" Misato asked

"It smells like Rei." Shinji said

"Smells like Rei! What are you stupid?" Asuka asked

"It smells like lilacs and ice water." Shinji said

"Asuka quit interrupting Shinji's concentration." Misato said.

"Shinji tuned out Misato's and Asuka's argument as he focused on synchronizing with Unit 00." Dropping into easy meditation Shinji focused on the soul of Unit 00 and the Rei presence increased. He found himself standing in darkness standing in front of a naked ethereal Rei.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked

"I am me." The Rei said. Behind Rei Shinji saw unit 00 emerge from the blackness, its red eye glaring. Shinji felt his soul being pulled back landing back in his body "hard." Dragging himself out of unconsciousness he heard Misato's voice.

"Shinji are you all right?" Misato asked.

"Yeah." Shinji said, though his head was splitting. Two weeks passed relatively peacefully. His friends turned students were all making good progress, though Asuka's temper was still getting the best of her sometimes. Shinji was starting to fell human again, that is until a section two agent handed him a note from his father giving the date that he required Shinji to meet him at his mother's grave.

"_He doesn't want to tell me face to face?"_ Shinji thought. It's not like his father's actions really hurt, but the man's personality itself was what really made him scared. A man so cold and calculating that he conspired in the deaths of half the people on the planet could not have any good intentions for anyone. But still he loved his mother and he would go, he just wouldn't dwell on it. The day before the set date he was on class cleaning duty with his friends and he was using waterbending to help with clean up. He looked over at Rei just as she was wringing out her rag, and for a moment he saw his mother overlaid against her, and Shinji felt a reaffirmation of sibling affection for her. Grinning he bended water out of her bucket and morphed it into different shapes as he pulled it to him. Separating the dirt from the water he shaped it into a flower and freezing it presented it to her. Rei took it smiling and dissolved it.

"I need my water more than a flower" She told Shinji's shocked face. Shinji was brought out of his shock by Toji hitting him in the back of the head with a broom.

"Hey lover boy, get back to work!" Toji shouted when Shinji tore it from his grip and twirling it around pointed the stick end at Toji.

"Never lose your weapon" Shinji said tossing it back to him.

"Hey you guys get back to work" Hikari admonished them

"And where did you disappear to class rep, helping Asuka chase off her imaginary pervert" Shinji asked snidely bending down to get his rag.

"What the hell would you know about it third?" Asuka asked stepping out behind Hikari

"As loud as you were shouting I'm surprised the whole city didn't come running" Shinji said, and Asuka turned red.

"Actually Asuka was calling " Hikari said, which made Asuka blush harder

"You didn't have to tell him that" Asuka chided her friend.

"Hey you wanted to get back to work right?" Shinji asked Hikari, who nodded vigorously and moved to pick up a broom. They finished quickly and went their separate ways.

"So why did you want to call Kaji?" Shinji asked as the Pilots walked to NERV for synch tests.

"None or your business third" Asuka said

"Yeah you're probably right, but that doesn't keep me from asking" Shinji said

"Hey do you think you should be using your bending so openly?" Asuka asked

"Why do you think I should hide it?" Shinji asked

"I don't know, I mean, what would people think if they saw you shooting fire from your fingertips?" Asuka asked

"Don't you mean if someone saw _you_ shooting fire from your fingertips?" Shinji asked walking backwards to look Asuka in the eye

"Don't worry about it Asuka. I mean do you really think you're the only fire bender in the world? The truth is you two are not my first students" Shinji said as he walked

"What!" Asuka shrieked feeling a spike of irrational jealousy at these unknown students

"I told you I traveled the world before I came here. There were a lot of vulnerable children out there who needed some way to protect themselves." Shinji explained as they reached NERV. The sync test went by without a hitch and after washing and changing found himself in the elevator with Rei.

"I'm going to visit my mother's grave with my father tomorrow" Shinji said

"I see" Rei said.

"It's just that you've spent a lot of time with him, and I was wondering if you had any tips on how to deal with him" Shinji asked.

"I do not know" Rei said

"Okay" Shinji said. On impulse Shinji stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a warm and loving embrace.

"I just wanted to know that I really care for you and I'm glad I met you" Shinji said. Shinji left the elevator, leaving a tomato faced Rei with a thousand unknown feelings raging through her. Shinji got home and made dinner for Asuka and Misato. After he and Asuka ate he put Misato's food in the oven to keep warm and went into the living room to find Asuka munching on potato chips and watching the television upside down. Shinji sat down next to her

"You shouldn't snack so much after dinner. You don't want to put on ten pounds before your big date tomorrow" Shinji said dipping into the bag and pulling out a chip of his own.

"Idiot" Asuka said but kept eating. The door opened and Misato came in.

"Hey guys" Misato said

"What's happening?" Asuka said

"There's food in the oven" Shinji said.

"Thanks Shinji, Asuka you should get to bed, you have a big date tomorrow" Misato said

"Who is he anyway?" Misato asked.

"Some hunk" Asuka said

"You know, for someone who is so moralistic, Hikari had no problem pimping you out for her sister" Shinji said staring at the television and pulling another chip. Asuka's face turned red and Misato choked down a laugh.

"Shinji" Misato said trying not to laugh

"It's true. I mean you agreed to this because Hikari pestered you because her sister pestered her" Shinji said.

"Moron" Asuka said blushing and went to bed.

"Have fun at your wedding Misato" Shinji said and went to bed to. The next day Shinji flew to his mother's grave in his full robes and placed incense and flowers at the grave site.

"_Mother, I know you are not in this fake hole, but it is still nice to pay respects in any way possible" _Shinji thought as he felt his father walk up through his earth bending.

"You disgrace her memory" Shinji said and he "saw" his father's step become angry.

"What did you say?" Gendo asked growing angry as he saw his son kneeling in monks robes in front of his wives grave.

"The way you pushed me away after she vanished, the way you treat me, Asuka, Rei, and everyone under you, as well as whatever you're planning after the angels are killed. You're disgracing her memory" Shinji said and he could feel his father's anger rising through Earthbending.

"You dare speak to me like that" Gendo said with barely suppressed fury. Shinji turned and glared at his father.

"I will not fight you, not here on this sacred ground" but you and I will have a reckoning for what you've done." Shinji said.

"Both for me, and for her" he said looking at his mother's grave then flipped open his glider and shot into the sky. Shinji shot into the clouds and felt his anger at his father melt away as the wind rushed by him. By the time he flew back to the city his spirits were high again. He flew over the city and saw the huge amusement park, and remembered that Asuka's date was taking her to the amusement park. He looked down as he glided over the park and saw an unmistakable mane of red hair sticking up on the top car of the ferries wheel. Down on the wheel Asuka was sort of trying to pay attention to her date. He wasn't nearly as cute as Hikari had said, and he was boring to boot. She was sitting next to him, but she was only half listening to what he was saying when he grabbed her and tried to kiss her only to have Asuka push him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asuka yelled trying to push the man away only to have her push her up against the side of the car.

"Come on, this is what grownups do. You want to be grown up don't you?" The man asked as he moved to kiss her again, only to get tossed out of his seat as the car rocked from Shinji landing on it.

"Hey Asuka" Shinji said perched on the edge of the car like a cat

"What are you doing here, and how did you even get up her?" She asked in amazement.

"Hello, Airbender here" Shinji said hopping down into the seat and looking at Asuka's date.

"Is this your date?" Shinji asked

"No this is the jerk that just tried to rape me!" Asuka shouted stomping on the man

"OW….HEY….I …. Wasn't" The man said as Asuka continued to stomp until one vicious stomp generated a burst of flame. The man cried more in shock than in pain as the car moved to the bottom and the car opened. The man all but fell out and ran for his life as Asuka huffed and Shinji watched deadpan.

"Well, I guess dates over" Shinji said

"Should we go home?" Shinji asked

"Lets" Asuka growled and they left to go home, leaving the man running the ride wondering if there had been two or three riders.

"I can't believe that creep, remind me to give Hikari a piece of my mind the next time I see her" Asuka said as she stormed into her room to change.

"It's not Hikari's fault. I heard once that going on a blind date is like winning the lottery. The odds of hitting the jackpot are one in a million" He said loudly as he started dinner. After they ate Asuka lunged around as Shinji meditated.

"Hey Shinji" She said as she watched his back

"Hmm" Shinji answered

"You want to kiss?" She asked shocking Shinji out of his meditation.

"Excuse me?" Shinji asked

"Do you want to kiss?" Asuka asked

"Why?" Shinji asked slightly flustered

"Because I'm bored" Asuka said. Shinji took a deep breath and centered himself

"_She isn't serious about being bored. It is just a way to cover what she really wants" _Shinji realized pushing his own embarrassment and hormones aside.

"Sure, I'll kiss you, if you admit it's for anything other than boredom" Shinji baited her.

"Oh, are you scared?" Asuka tried to bait him back but Shinji pressed forward.

"No, but a kiss is a sign of affection. I don't kiss a girl unless she likes me first" Shinji said

"And what makes me think I like you?" Asuka asked blushing

"I didn't say you liked me. I said I don't kiss a girl who doesn't like me. I like you, but I won't kiss you if you don't like me back" Shinji said trying a final thrust.

"Well, what if I said I did like you a little" Asuka grumbled blushing and not meeting his eyes. Shinji stepped forward and grasped her face in both his hands forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Well, a little is better than nothing" Shinji said and pressed her face against his and wrapped his arms around her small frame, latching her in a tight embrace.

"_Wow, my first real kiss. I hope Kara doesn't learn about this" _Shinji thought as he felt Asuka's soft lips press against his. He considered it his first real kiss because the surprise kiss Asuka had hit him with their first night together didn't count. After a few minutes Shinji tried to pull away, but Asuka had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back as her tongue found a way into his mouth and started to press his around. Shinji's eyes widened as Asuka's shut in pleasure as she began to suck his tongue.

"_This is getting out of hand"_ Shinji thought as Asuka's hands went lower and began to explore in inappropriate places. Shinji put his hands on Asuka's shoulders and pulled her away. The red head had a dazed look before it turned to confusion then anger. Before she could go a tirade Shinji pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Slow down Asuka, I'm not going anywhere, I promise" He said and Asuka wrapped him in her own embrace

"Promise?" Asuka asked

"Promise" Shinji said looking in her eyes and smiled. They both heard the door open and heavy footsteps come in.

"That must be Kaji carrying a passed out Misato" Shinji said and Asuka's face brightened as she heard the man's name.

"Kaji" she cried girlishly and ran to the door

"_Talk about emotional whiplash"_ Shinji thought as he followed her

"Is Misato alright?" Shinji asked as he helped Kaji get her into her bed

"She'll be fine" Kaji said.

"Stay with us tonight" Asuka pleaded as she hung onto the man's arm

"Sorry but I would never live it down if I went to work dressed like this" Kaji said

"You could do it" Asuka said

"Later Asuka" Kaji bid goodbye a little exasperated as he pulled away

"Lavender perfume" Asuka whispered as she smelled Misato's perfume on him. The door shut and Asuka stared at it, until Shinji elbowed her in the ribs.

"You know if we were more than just friends, I might be jealous" Shinji joked, and Asuka looked at him before smiling feeling better for some reason.

"I'm you friend Asuka, and I'm here for you" Shinji said sincerely and yawned

"Well, I'm going to bed" Shinji said.

"Could I join you again?" Asuka asked blushing for the thousandth time that day.

"Sure, with the same rules as last time" Shinji said. The next morning Shinji woke to find peacefully sleeping Asuka curled next to him. Feeling bad, he got out of bed without waking her, dressed in his robes and left for NERV. Ten minutes later Kaji was typing in the code to open the gates of heaven when he felt the cold barrel of a gun press against the back of his head.

"Good morning, you're looking well" Kaji said conversationally despite the gun to his head.

"I'm feeling much better today thank you" Misato said.

"So is this for your job for NERV, or your _other _job?" Misato asks him.

"If you continue down this line, it will kill you" Misato warns him.

"It's alright as long as I'm loyal to Gendo, and as long as I have my own powerhouse in my corner" Kaji states as Misato's gun flies out of her hand and into Shinji's  
" Shinji-kun?" Misato asked in shock

"I'm sorry Misato but I want to know what the truth is, and Kaji is the only one who is closest to it" Shinji said

"The commander and Ritsuko are keeping secrets from you, and here it is" Kaji proclaimed swiping his card through the reader and opening the door to reveal a white giant nailed to a cross.

"So my father has crucified the stay puff marshmallow man?" Shinji asked sarcastically, and Kaji couldn't help but snort.

"Sorry but no, this is the first angel, this is Adam" Kaji said.

"Your right, I don't know NERV, I don't know NERV at all" Misato said.


	15. CommuningWhat are you?

Avatar the first Airbender

Chapter 15

Communing/what are you?

It was another Day at NERV. The pilots were performing sync tests.

"Misato, look at this" Ritsuko said calling Misato over to a monitor.

"Is this accurate?" Misato asked

"Yes" Ritsuko said.

"Hey Shinji" Misato said

"Yeah?" Shinji asked

"Guess what. You've got the high score" Misato said

"Really" Shinji asked excited

"Yup" Misato said giving the thumbs up.

"I can't believe this" Asuka growled as they were debriefed by Misato

"Again, good work Shinji" Misato praised him and Shinji rubbed the back of his head.

"Enjoy your glory while you can third child" Asuka said

"We aren't supposed to compete with each other Asuka. I mean I didn't try to beat you" Shinji said. Asuka blushed and stormed off.

"I think that came out wrong" Shinji said and Misato shook her head.

"_He tries so hard and gains so little" _She lamented.

"Get changed and I'll drive you home" Misato told him.

"I really think I put my foot in my mouth with her this time" Shinji said as they drove home

"Don't worry about it, she'll cool down"

"I'm trying to get her to lighten up, but it's like trying to put out a forest fire with a water gun" Shinji said staring out the window

"_At least your trying Shinji-kun"_ Misato thought. They got home and Shinji changed and meditated in his room when Asuka slid open the door.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Any time" Shinji said and gusted to his feet and patted a spot on his bed. Asuka sat down next to him but didn't look at him.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you before, but the EVA's the only thing I've had for so long, and the fact that you beat me so easily, it just…" Asuka said her face scrunching up. Shinji put a hand on her cheek turned her face, and gave her a light kiss.

"It's not the only thing you have anymore. You have me." Shinji said, and Asuka wrapped him in a hug, which he was happy to return.

"Just because I got a better score than you doesn't mean I'm better than you. You've had tons more training than me" Shinji said.

"Liar. I can't bend with my unit" Asuka said smiling

"Sure you can, just bend like normal, but through the EVA" Shinji said.

"It can't be that simple" Asuka said.

"It is that simple" Shinji said. The two had taken to sleeping in the same bed for company, with the rule Misato made that if it ever went beyond sleeping they would be separated and possibly relocated. Shinij fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Asuka stayed awake staring at his peaceful face. Day by day she could fell her anger lessening and her wounds healing. Here lying next to this strange boy who was as wise as he was flakey she felt safer than she did since momma was alive.

"You'd better not leave me to" Asuka growled and buried her face in his neck.

"I made a promise didn't I" Shinji mumbled in his sleep, causing Asuka to blush part in embarrassment, part in anger.

"_Idiot" _she thought then snaking her arms around him held him close

"_My idiot"_ She thought as she fell asleep with a smile. The next day the alarms sounded as a strange shadow engulfed parts of the city, causing cars and buildings to sink. NERV couldn't get an accurate reading on it to determine if it was an angel. The three EVAs were scrambled to observe the target until it could be identified.

"Misato, anything?" Shinji asked

"Nothing yet, we can't get a decent read on it" Misato said

"It's a giant floating ball that looks like a bad sofa, what else could it be?" Shinji hissed.

"Just stay put" Misato ordered. Shinji hissed, strangely impatient. He was getting tired of the fighting and the danger, and the lies and secrets. He was getting frustrated.

"Unit 00 in position" Rei said.

"Unit 02 in position" Asuka said.

"Unit 01 in position" Shinji growled.

"Hold positions" Misato ordered. After twenty minutes with nothing changing, Shinji had had enough and stepping out from his hiding place shot a fireball. It hit the ball and which vanished as the alarms sounded as the pattern shifted to blue. A shadow formed under the EVAs who leapt out of the way. Asuka and Rei leapt clear and grasped onto buildings and Shinji used airbending to launch himself onto the top of a building.

"Misato, I think the shadow is the angel's real body" Shinji said as part of the city was engulfed.

"No duh, genius" Asuka stated.

"I mean how can we attack something that can swallow us whole?" Shinji asked and Asuka was silent.

"_We can't attack it from the outside" _Shinji realized. Bending was more than just throwing the elements around. All his teachers had thought him how to analyze his opponent and find its weak spot.

"_This is so stupid I don't even want to stop and think about it too hard" _Shinji thought and ejected the umbilical cord.

"Shinji what the hell are you doing!" Misato shouted

"Doing the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life" Shinjisaid and did a swan dive into the black shadow.

"I'll be back, promise" He said as Unit 01 slid into the shadow

"SHINJIIII!" he heard Misato shout as he vanished. Shinji fell into a world of white noise and endless space.

"Now what?" He asked himself.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Asuka shouted at Misato.

"I have no idea, but I'm definitely going to punish him when he gets back" Misato said

"_Dammit baka, you promised!"_ Asuka thought trying to keep tears from flowing. Rei stood staring out at the black pool

"_Shinji" _She thought sadly. He was the first person to ever make her feel anything but lonely. Not even the commander made her feel as "unempty" as Shinji did. Shinji had been floating in the void for about an hour now. He had tried groping around for two of his five minutes of reserve power before he had gone to life support.

"_Yeah, this was stupid, but I can't take it back now"_ Shinji thought as he meditated to see if a solution would come to him. As he slowed his breathing and quieted his mind he felt a door open and found himself sitting in a train car lighted by sunset. Across from him sat a younger version of him, his face shrouded in shadow.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked the little boy

"Shinji Ikari" the little boy answered

"No you're not, I am" Shinji answered

"I am also Shinji Ikari" The little boy answered.

"No you not… you're the angel" Shinji said

"I am" The angel said

"Why are you here?" Shinji asked

"Why are _you_ here_?_" the angel asked

"To protect" Shinji said

"To protect who" The angel asked

"Everyone?" Shinji said

"Who is everyone?" The angel asked.

"Misato, Asuka, Rei" Shinji said as the images of the three women flashed across his mind.

"My friends" Shinji said as images of Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, and his other school friends flashed through his mind.

"Everyone" Shinji said as images of the people he met on his travels as well as thoughts of the world went through his mind.

"And yet you kill us despite your vows" the angel said.

"I didn't have a choice" Shinji said

"Why?" The angel asked

"Because you attacked us first and caused many deaths" Shinji said

"We search for father" The angel said and images of a giant of light flashed through Shinji's mind intertwined with images of Gendo

"Father? You mean the one who created you?" Shinji said

"Yes" the angel said.

"And who is Father?" Shinji asked

"You know him as Adam" The angel said and the giant of light flashed again.

"That is Adam?" Shinji asked as the white giant flashed across his mind, there was a screech like claws being raked across his mind.

"Not Adam!" The angel shouted as the image of the giant flashed across his brain with the red haze of rage. The image faded away into darkness as a feeling of cold and suffocation hit him.

"The life support system is failing" Shinji said as his breathing became labored.

"Shinji" A soft voice said behind him. Turning he saw a slim pretty woman with brown hair dressed in a beige blouse, blue skirt and white lab coat.

"Hello mother" Shinji said smiling.

"Shinji kun" His mother said walking forward and enveloping him in a hug

"My boy" She said as she held her child for the first time in years. Shinji hugged her back tears of happiness in his eyes.

"It's getting colder mom" Shinji said as his body became more chilled.

"I know. Don't worry, you'll be okay." She said

"It's good to see you mom, but it's so hard, and dads up to something terrible" Shinji said holding tighter.

"I know. Your fathers changed from the man I loved, but you've become such a strong person, and I am so proud of you, but there are people who need you" Yui said

"I know it was just good to see you" Shinji said as the world turned white. While this was going on Misato, Asuka, and Rei were becoming more and more worried about Shinji as time went on and his power drained.

"You're what?" Misato shouted as she heard Ritsuko's plan to get back Unit 01, by dropping 992 N2 mines on it.

"But what about Shinji?" Misato asked

"At this stage retrieving Unit 01 is more important than the life of the pilot" Ritsuko stated and Misato grabbed her by the collar.

"What the hell is so goddamn special about Unit 01? Why are you so dead set on getting it back at all costs?" Misato demanded.

"You've been given the relevant information" Ritsuko said and earned a slap.

"That's bull" Misato said as Ritsuko took control of the mission. The planes were ready to drop the bombs as Rei and Asuka prepared to destabilize the angels A.T. field.

"Damn you Shinji" she growled as she prepared her A.T. field. A minute before the mission commenced the ball in the sky warped and spasmed as unit 01 ripped its way out of the angel in a horrible parody of birth. Unit 01 landed among the rubble and blood of the angel and bellowed to everyone's horror.

"Shinji-kun!"Shinji-kun!" Misato's voice called through the darkness. Shinji opened his eyes to see Misato collapse into him and wrap him in a hug.

"Told you" He whispered weakly as he slid back into darkness. He awoke in the hospital to find Rei sitting next to his bed, and felt a warm weight on his chest. Looking down he saw a mat of red hair.

"You two stayed with me?" He asked, filled with warmth and gratitude.

"We were concerned" Rei said as the red head shifted and Asuka raised a blurry eyed head.

"You look terrible" Shinji said smiling. Asuka grabbed his face in both hands and planted a hard kiss on him.

"Idiot" She said and hugged him

"Sorry I worried you" Shinji said rubbing her back. Rei got up and quietly left, an unknown, and unpleasant emotion flooding through her. 


	16. The fourth child

Avatar the first Airbender

The fourth children

Misato was sitting in the holographic conference room Gendo used to meet with SEELE. She had come in Shinji's place after she learned they wished to interrogate him about what happened with the last angel.

"And you are sure that the angel did not make contact with the third child?" one of the monoliths demanded.

"We cannot be sure of that yet" Misato deflected, being warned of harsh penalties for lying and being sure that they were monitoring her vitals for any lies she might tell.

"And why can we not speak with the third child directly?" Another monolith demanded

"The third child is in an emotionally unstable state right now. We believe that going through with this interview will only be detrimental" Misato said.

"Very well, you are dismissed Major Katsuragi" The moonlight of Lorenz Keel said

"Thank you sir" Misato said and vanished from the holographic chamber as Gendo appeared

"Ikari, do you think the angel sought to make contact with the third child?" Keel asked

"Do not worry we are monitoring the third, and there are no signs of contamination" Gendo explained.

"But if an angel tired to make contact with a human being?" Keel asked.

"That is irrelevant" Gendo said.

Across the city Toji walked into the hospital where his sister was kept. He hated coming here and seeing his sister in such bad shape, but he loved her and wanted to help keep her spirits up. When he got to his sisters room he saw a cluster of doctors and nurses gathered around her door.

"What's going on?" Toji asked concerned and pushed his way into his sister's room to see her sitting up and laughing with Shinji

"Big brother!" his sister shouted and all but ran into his arms

"Shinji-kun helped me get better" She said smiling and jumping around as Toji stared dumbfounded at his friend.

"I learned healing techniques from the closest thing to a mother I ever had, and I'm happy I could use bending for something more than just fighting" Shinji said as Toji's sister grabbed Shinji's hands and tried to dance with him.

"All right, settle down, you still need to take it easy" Shinji said lifting her onto her bed.

"I'll leave you two to talk" Shinji said and walked out of the hospital.

Across the city Rei was with the commander at NERV headquarters. She usually enjoyed being in the commanders presence, but lately she found it empty, and annoying. Her required time at the commander's side could more efficiently be spent practicing her bending, or just spending time with Shinji. The closeness he shared with Asuka generated unknown and unpleasant sensations within her, and the only thing that assuaged these feelings were being near Shinij herself especially to keep an eye on Asuka.

"So how is school going?" Gendo asked

"Well" Rei said

"Excellent" Gendo said

"_How inane"_ Rei thought angrily. She had to miss school today, and the thought of Asuka and Shinji in class without her rankled.

At school Toji and Shinji arrived together with Rei already in her seat. Asuka arrived a few minutes later and Shinji got up and met her at her seat.

"Here's your lunch for today Asuka" Shinji said and handed her a lunchbox. Asuka blushed and took the box with a mumble thanks and a beaming Shinji.

"Hey look at the happy newlyweds" Toji joked and caused both Shinji and Asuka to blush.

"Shut up" They said in stereo

After classes Toji was ready to go home when Hikari caught him.

"Hold it . You have to take these sheets to Ayanami" Hikari said

"Why me?" Toji asked

"Because you and Ayanami have class duty and Ayanami's absent" Hikari said.

"Me and Ayanami?" Toji said when he spotted Shinji

"Hey Shinji, you know where Ayanami lives right?" Toji asked

"Sure" Shinji said.

"Walk with me would you?" He asked. Together the two walked to Rei's dilapidated apartment.

"Wait, you can't just go in" Toji said as Shinji reached for the doorknob.

"The buzzers broken" Shinji said and walked in.

"Hello, Rei? Are you here?" Shinji called as Toji put the papers on the bed.

"So this is a girl's room?" Toji asked

"Girls really aren't that different from boys" Shinji said as he started to clean up the trash and detritus on the floor

"Dude that's her stuff" Toji said

"It's trash. I don't think anyone ever really taught Rei how to take care of herself" Shinji said

"You could help you know" Shinji chided

"A man doesn't clean" Toji said

"Okay, but Misato hates people like that" Shinji said and Toji cringed but held firm

"I don't care, it's my policy" Toji growled. Shinji put the trash in bags and tied them off, leaving the dingy room looking a little better. At that moment Rei walked through the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised and pleased to find Shinji in her apartment and hardly even noticing Toji.

"We came to drop off your assignments" Toji said

"And we cleaned up. I hope you don't mind" Shinji said

"Thank you" Rei said blushing, feelings of gratitude rushing through her

"You're very welcome" Shinji said and he and Toji left. Rei plopped down on her bed, amazed at the emotions she was feeling

"_Thank you. Words I have never said, even to him" _Rei said thinking of Commander Ikari. More and more she was finding him, distasteful and no longer pleasant to be around.

"So where were you?" Asuka asked as Shinji walked through the door

"At Rei's." Toji needed me to escort him to drop off printouts for her" Shinji explained as he began preparing dinner

"I'm not surprised" Asuka scoffed

"Do you know where Rei lives?" Shinji asked and earning a cold look from Asuka

"Then I wouldn't insult Toji's intelligence on something you don't know the answer to" Shinji teased causing Asuka to snort

"You know wondergirl misses a lot of school" Asuka said

"Yeah, I've noticed" Shinji said

"What do you think she does? I mean she isn't the type to blow off school to party" Asuka laughed

"I asked her once why she's absent so often, but she didn't say anything. I think it must have something to do with NERV" Shinji said

"You don't think she's getting specialized training?" Asuka asked half incredulous and half jealous

"I don't think so" Shinji said.

"Hey Shinji, what happened to you during the last battle?" Asuka asked.

"I made contact with the angel" Shinji said and Asuka almost fell out of her seat

"What the hell did you two talk about?" Asuka demanded.

"Why their here." Shinji said

"And" Asuka demanded as Shinji put dinner on the table

"That's my secret for now" Shinji said firmly.

It had been a good day yesterday. Toji's sister had come home for the first time in months and the two had spent every moment together with his sister sleeping in his bed and begging him to skip school which Toji was more than happy to do. They went to the park and he watched his sister run around with the other children, until the men with black suits showed up.

"Toji Suzuhara?" one of the men half asked, half demanded

"Who are you?" The boy asked

"Section two. Please come with us" The man said

"I don't think so" He said and got up only to be boxed in

"We insist Mr. Suzuhara" The lead agent said giving Toji no choice

"My sister" Toji said

"Will be taken care of, don't worry" The agent said before Toji was all but stuffed into a car.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Kensuke demanded of Shinji during lunch at school

"Heard what?" Shinji asked

"Eva Unit 4 blew up" Kensuke said

"What was anyone hurt?" Shinji demanded jumping up

"The entire branch of NERVE in America was wiped out" Kensuke said

"All of it?" Shinji asked in horror

"The entire thing gone" Kensuke said and Shinji plopped down

"You mean, not only do we have to worry about people dying from the angel attacks, we have to worry about being killed by our own technology" Shinji whispered

"I never thought about it like that" Kensuke said.

"So what else?" Shinji asked

"Eva unit 3 is coming here" Kensuke

"To Tokyo 3?" Shinji asked

"No I heard there doing the activation in Matsushiro" Kensuke said

"There already activating it. They must have a pilot" Shinji said

"Yeah, I wish it were me. Hey maybe you could put in a good word to Misato for me" Kensuke asked

"Misato is pretty far down the chain in the decision process, but I'll see what I can do" Shinji said with good humor.

At NERV Asuka was hunting for Kaji. Sure she had grown to like Shinji, but Kaji would always be number one in her heart. Standing in front of her office door she took a confidence bolstering breath, even though she didn't need it, and opened the door.

"Allow Kaji" Asuka said with a slight accent

"Hello Asuka" Kaji said typing at his computer, not even sparing a glance.

"What are you looking at?" Asuka asked moving forward

"Work." Listen, I don't have time right now, so I'll catch you later" Kaji said

"But you seem to have time for Misato" Asuka mumbled jealously and decided on the direct approach.

"Kaji!" Asuka shouted and wrapped her arms around him

"Dammit Asuka" Kaji said angrily when she caught sight of Toji's profile

"What's this?" She asked investigating closer and found out he was the next Eva pilot.

"What! The fourth child! No, I can't accept this!" Asuka ranted angrily

"_There is no way this dirt clod is a pilot" _Asuka thought angrily and left in a huff. An hour later Shinji had come to NERV for follow up tests from his battle with the twelfth angel as he was walking out he was stopped by Kaji.

"Hey Shinij come with me, there's something I want you to see" Kaji said and led Shinji out onto the grounds of the geo-front to a watermelon patch.

"I didn't know you were a gardener" Shinji said smiling and rubbing his hands over one of the melons.

"Though I would like to be between Misato's melons, this is the place I would like to be when I die" Kaji said

"So do you know anything about the next pilot?" Shinji asked and Kaji's face turned grim.

**Another chapter up. **


	17. The avatar state

Avatar the first Airbender

The avatar state

It was the day of the activation test and Misato was dressed and ready to leave for the base at Matsushiro.

"So their activating the Eva today?" Shinji asked

"Yeah" Misato said picking up her bag at the door

"Is Toji the pilot?" Shinji asked softly

"Yes" Misato said and Shinji's heart fell

"_Toji, what are you doing?" _Shinij wondered

"Take care of him alright" Shinji said smiling to cover his sadness

"Sure", Misato said smiling back as the door opened and Kensuke bowed to her

"Miss Misato, please, please, please let me be pilot of Evangelion unit-03" Kensuke pleaded earning a dumbfounded look from her

"Toji's the pilot? Lucky dog" Kensuke complained as they walked to school

"I don't think so, not for him" Shinji said

"Yeah, that's true, I wonder how they got him to pilot?" Kensuke wondered.

"Knowing my father he probably blackmailed him into it" Shinji said darkly

"But why, I mean I would pay to do it." Kensuke said exasperated. The two arrived at school to find Rei and Toji gone. Toji was on the roof, not feeling up to dealing with his new co-workers, especially Shinji and Asuka

"_I don't want to deal with her crap today" _Toji thought. He also didn't want to have to explain to Shinji why he joined up with NERV against his will. He sensed someone behind him with his Earthbending and turning saw it was Ayanami

"Oh, it's you Ayanami, if you're looking for Shinji he isn't here. You know about me don't you, Asuka to. I think Shinji is the only one who doesn't know. You know it's not like you to care about someone" Toji said

"You are correct. I do care about Shinji, and you are his closest friend, so I care about you by extension" Rei said and Toji turned to her with a dumbfounded look

"Thanks" Toji said with a smile.

"_Toji must be at Matsushiro"_ Shinji thought as Asuka stalked in

"You're a little late" Shinji said

"Mind your own business" Asuka snapped at him

"Be angry all you want Asuka, but I don't think Toji likes this any more than you do" Shinji said and Asuka flinched

"So you know huh?"She asked

"Yeah" Shinji said as Hikari and their sensei walked in and class started. The school day went by uneventfully, though Shinji felt Toji's absence as well as Rei's.

The night was tense with anxiety over the activation test. Asuka was still angry over Toji being chosen as the next pilot, and angry at Shinji for being worried over Toji so she buried her nose in a magazine. Shinji was worried about his friend, both about the activation test and the fact that someone who obviously didn't like NERV would become a pilot. Shinji had gone by his apartment to find his dad and uncle with his sister.

"I'm sorry but we've been ordered not to talk about Toji's situation" Toji's father had said.

"By who?" Shinji asked when he felt a presence behind him.

"That will not be necessary pilot Ikari" a section two agent said

"You must leave now" the agent said and all but shoved him out the door.

"_Father, what are you forcing my friend into?"_ Shinji thought unable to focus on the assignment he was working on, so he called it quits when Kaji walked in from his bath.

"There's nothing like a hot bath after a long day" Kaji said contentedly.

"Is this how you two usually act when Katsuragi's around?" Kaji asked

"No, but I'm worried about Toji" Shinji said.

"And I'm happy to have you here Kaji, but with this airhead worried about the dirt clod, the mood is ruined" Asuka complained.

"Well excuse me for running the mood" Shinji said sharply and went into his room to meditate

"That was over the line Asuka" Kaji said

"I know" She said getting up and walking to her friend's room

"Hey airhead, can we talk?" Asuka asked

"You want to apologize?" he asked, irritating her.

"Could you at least let me do it", Asuka said hotly, and walking forward wrapped her arms around him

"Hey, don't worry about the blockhead, okay. You know how tough and stubborn he is, and like it or not, when he comes back we'll have all four elements on our side" Asuka whispered in his ear. Shinji put his hands on her arms lovingly.

"Thanks' I needed that" Shinji said

"Well if you two are done snuggling, we should get to bed" Kaji said behind them causing them to jump apart

"We weren't cuddling, I was just…." Asuka tried to find an excuse

"Giving me some friendly advice" Shinji said and gave her a friendly hug

"Thank you friend" Shinji said and Asuka's embarrassment disappeared.

"Your very welcome friend, and good night" Asuka said pleasantly and left for her room

"Asuka's sure changed for the better, you're a good influence" Kaji said as they bedded down.

"Thanks' but that part of her was already there, just surrounded by a seven foot thick wall of junk between her and her real emotions" (Anyone who can name the anime this quote came from wins a gold star)

"You're very good with people" Kaji said

"I was taught well." Shinji said staring at Kaji's back.

"Really" Kaji said

"My teachers pulled me out of a very dark place. The place I went to after my mother died and my father and I split" Shinji explained

"But more and more I'm finding myself returning to that dark place, where the pain of losing my mother and the anger I have toward my father are waiting" Shinji said

"This war is hard on all you children, but with your aid, you've healed the scars of both Rei, and Asuka, I'm just sorry there's no one who can help heal your scars" Kaji said

"I thought they were healed a long time ago, but this war is ripping them open again" Shinji said.

Toji had arrived at Matsushiro the day before and had spent a long and sleepless night in one of the barracks. Now he was suiting up for the first time

"_I don't know how Shinji can wear this with any dignity"_ Toji thought as he felt the suit tighten around him becoming especially tight in certain places. Then he waited, and waited and waited some more, until an agent came and escorted him to the entry plug. Toji got in and the plug filled with that strange stinky water that was used for them. Toji inhaled without gagging thanks to his experience with unit-01, but the taste was still gross. Toji took a deep breath and cleared his mind as Shinji had taught him and focused on synching with the unit while through the com link he heard the scientists begin the processes of starting up the Unit. Toji felt the unit come to life as the colors of startup flashed around him in a rainbow of colors, then everything went orange, he felt _something_ lock around his mind and body, then everything went black.

"What did you say? " Shinji asked from the entry plug. The three pilots had been assembled and placed into their units and put into the field

"The Eve went berserk and attacked Matsushiro" Asuka said from her own unit

"But what about Toji?" Shinji asked

"The status of Pilot Suzuhara is unknown" Rei said

"So we're supposed to fight the Unit with Toji held hostage inside?" Shinji asked

"Correct" Gendo said coming on the comm.

"But how? How do we fight that monster with our friend inside?" Shinji demanded

"That is not my concern. Unit-03 has been classified as the 13th angel. You are to engage and destroy it" Gendo said

"It's here" Rei said and the pilots looked to see the rouge unite walk out of the sunset like some kind of monster.

"Rei, Asuka hold back. I'm going to try to rescue Toji" Shinji said

"Denied third child, you are to eliminate the angel **period**." Gendo ordered

"Yeah right, you think you're gonna take all the glory for this?" Asuka said ignoring the commander

"Pilot Suzuhara is your friend, so he is my friend as well" Rei said also disregarding her orders

"Rei!" Gendo barked, but the girl ignored him

"Alright, you two distract him while I get to the entry plug, and be careful" Shinji said

"Roger" The girls said as all three Eva's sprung forward. Rei bended through Unit-00 and brought a wave out of the river crashing into the angel as Asuka sent a jet of flame that vaporized the water into steam, which Shinji leapt over and behind the angel. Before it could turn, Shinji hit the entry plug with a sheet of flame that burned away the mucous like layer that held the entry plug in place. The angel screamed in pain as Shinji plunged his Eva's hand into the spinal hole that held the entry plug and with a jerk of strength aided by Earthbending pulled the entry plug free. The minute the plug was free the angel went berserk, roaring and thrashing around like mad. The three Eva's danced back and Shinji leapt half a mile away and put the plug down in a safe place.

"What are you doing? Return to battle!" Gendo ordered

"This thing's gone nuts, we need to make a plan, and so I'll get back to you in a minute _dad_" Shinji snapped. Gendo scowled, then smirked from underneath his hands

"Activate the dummy plug" Gendo ordered

"But sir, the dummy system isn't fully operational yet" Maya argued

"It will synchronize with the Unit that is enough. Also cut all neural connections with Unit's 00 and 02" Gendo ordered.

"Sir!" Maya cried

"They are a sufficient distance away to avoid harm, but if it happens that they aren't we shall reconnect and order a retreat. DO IT!" Gendo shouted and the bridge crew rushed to comply.

Asuka was ready to rush in blazing when her connection with Unit=02 was cut

"What the hell!" Asuka shouted.

"Commander what are you doing?" Rei demanded as her connection was cut leaving only the comm. Open.

"Consider this the punishment for disobedience" Gendo said over the comms... as the dummy system was activated

"What's going on?" Shinji asked as his connection with Unit-01 was cut, and a red hazed filled the entry plug.

"Father what are you doing?" Shinji shouted as Unit-01 went berserk, figuratively and literally. Like a wild animal Unit one leapt onto the angel and wrapping its hands around the beast's throat started strangling it.

"Father, what are you doing?" Shinji screamed trying to force his consciousness back into synch with the Unit but finding only an animalistic mentality that felt familiar, but he didn't realize that as he tried to regain control of Unit-01 as it began to rip the other giant apart

"NO, NO, NO, STOP IT, NO, NO THE BATTLES OVER, WE DON'T NEED TO DO THIS, PLEASE FATHER IT'S OVER THIS IS TO MUCH STOP! Shinji pleaded as he saw the unit finish ripping apart the angel and howl like a monster.

Inside her Unit Asuka had her eyes shut trying to block out her best friends scream while inside Uni-00 Rei felt a rage unlike anything she knew roar threw her.

"No!" Shinji cried as the brutality of what his Unit had done crashed in on him, a counter to everything he had ever been taught. He felt like his soul was stained as if he had been the one to do this. For a split second his rage and the Eva's became one, and Shinji's eyes lit up and the dummy plug was swept aside by the power of the will of the Avatar.

"The Dummy plugs been short circuited" Maya shouted as Evangelion Unit-01 raised into the air surrounded by a bubble of wind, followed by a tendril of water, shards of earth, and a stream of fire pouring out of the Units mouth.

"What's happening?" Gendo asked as the entire bridge stared dumbfounded at the elemental monster before them.

"We don't know, the dummy system cut out and then Shinji's vitals went into overdrive!" Hyuga shouted.

"Increase the pressure to the entry plug. Knock out the pilot"

"Are you sure!" Maya asked

"Would you rather have him crashing into the base and destroying us?" Gendo asked

"For the last time FOLLOW MY ORDERS!" Gendo shouted. The bridge rushed to increase the pressure. As Shinji in his rage was set to bust through the Geo-front and destroy NERV headquarters, the pressure increased, and even the Avatar at full power was weak to an attack that could get through his bending which was currently outside the EVA. Shinji gasped as everything went black.


	18. A mans battletransition

Avatar the First Airbender

A man's battle/Transition

Toji awoke as if from a nightmare in the hospital to find Shinji sleeping in the bed next to him.

"I'm not asleep" Shinji said, his eyes closed

"How are you doing?" Toji asked

"I should ask you that?" Shinji asked

"I'm okay" Toji said and pulled himself up

"I'm a little sore, but otherwise okay" Toji said with a weak smile as Shinji sat up two

"You aren't hurt?" Shinji asked relieved

"Naw, I really don't remember any of it actually, it sort of all went black from the activation test to being pulled out again" Toji explained and Shinji sighed in relief.

"What happened to you?" Toji asked.

"My father unleashed something horrible" Shinji said as two guard walked in

"Come with us Mr. Ikari" The lead agent said and clapped handcuffs that looked more like shackles around Shinj's wrists.

"One last thing" Shinji said as they led him out.

"Why did you decide to join NERV?" Shinji asked

"They threatened to have my dad and granddad canned if I didn't except" Toji said

"I see" Shinji said deadpan as he was lead out of the room and to the commander's office. He was almost forced inside and stood in front of his father's desk.

"Do you realize the damage you have caused?" Gendo asked

"I realized the life I saved" Shinji said.

"Disobeying orders, Misuse of NERV property, threatening NERV itself, all capital offenses" Gendo said.

"So you are going to execute me?" Shinji asked

"No, that would cause too many problems. You are to be stripped of your rank as pilot and relocated to secure facility" Gendo said

"So you're imprisoning me?" Shinji asked

"If you choose to look at it that way" Gendo said and the guards put there meaty hands on each of his shoulders. Shinji used metal bending to break the cuffs and knocked the guards away with a gust of wind. He then kicked the desk (which was mostly metal) and sent his father crashing into the bulletproof window. Through his metal bending he felt two of his father's ribs crack, which Shinji found extremely satisfying. Shinji leapt onto the desk and looking down at his pinned father, raised his hand to cover him in fire, only to stop as the implications of what he was doing hit him.

"_What's happening to me"_ Shinji thought in horror as a small army of guards rushed into the office and pointed guns at him. Shinji dropped his guard as two agents rushed forward and pulled him off the desk and pinned his arms behind his back.

"Get him out of here!" Gendo half shouted half gasped and the guards hauled him out of the office and "escorted" him out of the base, decommissioning him along the way, and then he was handed over to Misato who was bandaged from her injuries from the attack on Matsushiro. Shinji got into the car and they drove home in silence. They entered the apartment to find Asuka waiting at the table, head in her hands. The minute they walked in she leapt up and rushed into Shinj's arms.

"Are you alright?" She asked burying her face in his neck.

"Sorry I worried you" Shinji said hugging her back.

"What happened, they wouldn't let me see you" Asuka said looking him in the face.

"I've been terminated" Shinji said letting her go and walking into his room.

"Hold on baka, what do you mean you were terminated?" Asuka demanded.

"Exactly what he's saying Asuka" Misato said

"Due to his actions, Shinji has been terminated as the third child" Misato explained.

"What, but isn't he the invincible Shinji, the number one pilot?" Asuka demanded.

"Are you admitting I'm the best Asuka?" Shinji teased coming back into the kitchen dressed in his Airbender robes.

"Of course not, but I'll admit your good, and we need you." Asuka said.

"Tell that to my father" Shinji said as he looked into the refrigerator for something to make for lunch.

"Shinji, you should be packing" Misato said.

"What?" Asuka asked.

"I'm not leaving the city. My father can have a round the clock guard placed on me right here, but I'm not leaving you guys, not when I can still help on the sidelines" Shinji said cutting up lettuce and vegetables for a salad.

"But it's still not fair. You're father did that to you then blamed you for going postal" Asuka griped as she and Misato sat down.

"That's just the way my father is. Hating him is useless" Shinji said putting the salads on the table only to have them turn up their noses.

"Now now, you can turn your noses up, but if you both don't eat right you're both going to lose your beauty before you know it." Shinji said as they both grimaced at him, and then Misato smiled.

"I'm glad you're staying Shinji, and don't worry, I'll smooth it over with NERV." Misato said.

"Same here baka" Asuka added. They ate in comfortable silence until Misato's and Asuka's phones range and the sirens blared. The three jumped up and headed for the door. They got outside to find two agents flanking the door. Shinji followed Misato and Asuka until Misato stopped and turned to him.

"Shinji get to a Shelter" Misato said

"But" Shinji said

"Don't argue. We need you to stay safe" Misato said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay" Shinji said and Misato turned to the agents.

"The third child is staying, so get him to a safe house" Misato said. The agents knew better than to argue with the authority figure that was present, so they packed Shinji into a car and drove him to a safe house. Shinji reluctantly got out of the car and entered the shelter.

"Hey Shinji, Toji called from behind him. Toji you're here?' Shinji asked

"Yeah, our house is close to the shelter" Toji said as his little sister peeked out from behind his legs

"Hello little sister, it's going to be okay" Shinji said bending down and smiling at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive" Shinji said as they felt the shelter lower. Outside the supremely powerful angel was ripping through NERVs defenses and with one shot blew through all the armor of the base and began to descend into the geo front to find Asuka waiting for it. Right now she was angry at the crappy position that Shinij had been forced into, anger she took out on the angel with the arsenal of heavy weaponry she had at her feet. Unfortunately the weapons were having no affect against its A.T. field

"What's happening, I'm neutralizing its A.T. field aren't I?" Asuka shouted as she continued firing. The angel landed and unfurling its ribbon like arms shot them toward Unit-02 which Asuka barely dodged. Rushing the angel she shot out a stream of fire that crashed harmlessly off its A.T. field. Asuka leapt over it and spinning around kicked it with a stream of fire, which again washed over its A.T. field.

"Damn you!" Asuka shouted and brought her hand back for another strike, only to have her arm cut off at the joint. Asuka screamed in pain as the ribbon like arm curled back and leapt forward to cut off her head, and Asuka felt her neural connections cut out before the hit. Inside the shelter Shinij was sitting with Toji and his sister keeping an "eye" on the battle with his Earthbending. Shinji "watched" Asuka battle the new angel and saw how easily overpower her. He flinched when he saw her get her arm cut off, and when her head followed Shinji leapt up and taking a stance braced the wall of the shelter and pulled everyone sitting near the wall away from it just as Unit-02s head crashed into it. Due to Shinji's quick action there was no one hurt, though the head still made a large hole.

"Oh great" Toji said.

"Run, get your sister out of here!" Shinji shouted at them.

"There's nowhere to run to" Toji said putting his hand on his sister's head who was crying

"You lied big brother. You said we'd be safe" She accused him sending a shot of agony through his heart.

"Hey Shinji" Kaji called and the two boys looked to see Kaji watering his watermelon patch.

"What are you doing here?" Shinji asked as the children walked up to Kaji. Mari knelt down to look at the watermelons, her tears drying.

"I've been removed from the combat roster, and I've told you that this is where I would like to die. The question is why you are here?" Kaji asked

"I don't know" Shinji said

"Ah but you do. You're here to help your friends fight. You've trained them well, but they can't do this on their own" Kaji said as Unit-00 shot to the surface. Commander Ikari had ordered them to be sortied one at a time so as to avoid anymore disobedience. Rei was just as angry at the commander as Asuka was, but she still followed her orders efficiently. The commander had trained her well. Rei rushed forward bending water out of the lake and brought it crashing down on the Angel freezing it in place only to have it blast its way free. Unfreezing the water Rei wrapped it around the angel in a number of tentacles that weren't stopped by its A.T. field and forced it to the ground. Reaching around her back, Rei took the N2 mine she had frozen to her back unfroze it, and jammed it into the A.T. field and shoving _hard _Rei pushed it through the A.T. field over the Angels core only to have the angel close a membrane over it as the mine blew.

"Rei!" Shinji shouted as the N2 mine exploded in blaze of light.

"It's time to make a decision Shinji. It's a decision only you can make" Kaji said and Toji grabbed him by the shirt

"You're the only one left man, you have to do it" Toji told him. Shinji pried his friends hand off his shirt and clasping it smiled.

"Thanks guys" Shinij said and flew toward NERV. Inside the building Gendo was trying to get Unit-01 to work as it had rejected the dummy plug.

"Why, why won't you activate?" Gendo asked.

"Father!" Shinji shouted and Gendo turned to see his son.

"Why are you here?" He asked as his bandaged ribs twinged

"I'm here…to pilot Evangelion Unit-01. I'm here to fight!" Shinji declared.

"Very well, prep Unit-01 for use by the third child" Gendo ordered and Shinji leapt into the entry plug setting his staff beside him as the plug filled. Meanwhile the angel crashed into the observation room and glared through lifeless eyes at the bridge staff as twin lights flared in its eyes, ready to fire. Misato held up her cross as if to ward it off when Unit-01 burst through the wall and crashed into it.

"Shinji!" Misato cried as the EVA hit the angel with a burst of fire and shoved it into the elevator.

"Launch catapult three!" Misato shouted and Shinji and the angel were shot to the surface, flying out into the Geo-Front. Shinji twisted Unit-01 and hit the angel with a burst of air, sending it crashing it into the ground. Shinji landed on-top of the angel and buried it in a sheet of flame that burned it severely. Shinji then brought spears of earth that ripped through the back of the angel and out the front. The core was cracked but still functioning as Shinji began to earth bend more spears to finish the core, when his power died.

"No!" Shinji shouted as the Angel pried itself off the rock spears and wrapping its ribbon arms around Unit-01s head threw it to the ground and blowing its chest plate open used its ribbon arms to try to crack the unit's core.

"Come on, we have to move, we can't give up! If we lose Misato, Rei, Asuka, Toji, everyone will die! Please mother, help me!" Shinji cried into the darkened entry plug and felt a heartbeat respond. The heartbeat got stronger and Shinji felt himself fall deeper into the EVA. Outside Unit-01 opened its jaws and roared as its eyes flared. Unit one raised its hand and lashed down and the Angels A.T. field was ripped to shreds. The angel collapsed as the Unit got down on all fours and crawled over to it. Leaning down and sniffing the Angel like an animal would sniff it's pray the Unit bent down and began to gorge on the angel. The EVA devoured the angel, gaining an S2 engine. Outside the staff of NERV as well as Kaji watched as Unit-01 broke its bonds and roared its freedom. Inside the Eva Shinji felt himself slip from the warm LCL fluid through a portal into warm water. He saw light above him and swam toward it. Halfway there his strength began to falter and his breath ran out, when something nudge against him and push him toward the surface. Shinji broke the surface of the spirit pool at the North Pole and gasped for breath. Swimming to the shore he hauled himself out warily and flopped down onto the grass.

"Shinji?" a warm voice asked above him as he blacked out

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry if the battle was rushed but I think it's quick without being overly detailed. Next chapter is Shinji's soul searching in the world of Avatar. Stay tuned.**


	19. Introspection

Avatar the first Airbender

Introspection/reunion

Shinji slowly rose out of the warm darkness. He opened his eyes to see a familiar ceiling. Sitting up, the fur cover fell from his bare chest. Looking around he saw that a warm fire was blazing in the hearth. Hearing a rustle he looked and saw pretty woman enter the room. She was tall and slender with dark skin and kind blue eyes and long brown hair flowing down her back. Shinji would know her face anywhere.

"Master Katara?" he asked.

"Thank goodness you're awake" She said.

"Where am I?" Shinji asked.

"The northern water tribe. You came up through the spirit pool" Katara said. Shinji lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Shinji, what's wrong?" Katara asked kneeling and putting a hand on his forehead.

"I'm all right" He said sitting back up

"I'll go get the others. You try to get out of bed" She said and left. Shinji picked himself up and getting out of bed found his shirt laid out form him along with a meal. Feeling his stomach growl he dug in as Katara returned with his masters and friends. The first one through the door almost bowled him over as she launched into him.

"Hey Kara" Shinji said as the girl wrapped her arms around him.

"You're a stupid jerk, you know that" She whispered.

"I'm sorry I left without telling you, but it was kind of short notice" He said. He looked around at his teachers who were all smiling at him fondly, and under their warm gazes felt the past months of pain and strife lift from his shoulders.

"So where have you been?" Toph asked. She was tall and strong with short hair with bangs hanging over her milky blind eyes, and a figure that would make Misato jealous.

"And what have you been doing? You look like a thousand miles of bad ice Sokka asked.

"It's a long story" Shinji said.

"We have plenty of time" Aang said. Starting from the beginning Shinji told them about everything that happened in his world, though it was difficult to describe the modern aspects such as the Evangelions and the angels.

"After I forced Unit 01 to reactivate I must have fallen through some sort of portal" He said

"When you disappeared, we were so worried, we searched everywhere, and until we learned you had come here" Katara explained, and Shinji felt a surge of guilt wash over him. He explained how he had been summoned in a dream to the koi pond at the North Pole, and how the moon spirit had appeared in the form of a beautiful woman (Sokkas face dropped at this) and told him that it was time for him to go home. Before he could react one way or another, the ocean spirit had used its waterbending power to drag him into the water and expel him out onto a beach in Japan.

"They sent me back to fight the angels, but I'm in over my head" He said.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Jeez kid what have you gotten yourself into?" Sokka asked and was elbowed in the ribs by Katara.

"Well, you're back now so it doesn't matter" Kara said.

"Actually it does" Shinji said.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"I have to go back" Shinji said.

"Are you crazy?" Kara asked.

"I have friends that need me and a couple of students" Shinji said.

"And why didn't you tell us about them before?" Toph asked.

"Everyone, Aang and I would like to talk to Shinji alone" Katara said. Obeying her others filed out.

"Where's master Zuko?" Shinji asked when they were alone.

"He had urgent business to attend to, but he'll be here by tomorrow" Aang said.

"Shinji, are you alright?" Katara asked.

"I'm fine master" Shinji said smiling.

"No you're not" Katara said.

"I'm alright" Shinji said, but Kataras eyes locked with his, drawing up feelings he didn't know were there. He began to wipe misty eyes as her intense glare softened.

"Shinji, what's the matter?" She asked the question holding deep meaning.

"You wouldn't understand master" Shinji said.

"Try me" She replied.

"It's complicated, tied up with the science of the Eva, but it's about my mother and father" Shinji said.

"You can try to explain" Katara said and again Shinji shook his head.

"It's alright, I'll deal with it. What's been harder is fighting this war, and I don't know what the right answer is" He said.

"A lot of times there is no right answer" Aang said.

"But the way of airbending says that all life is sacred, and I've taken six lives" Aang said.

"From what you've told me these angels are attacking you for no apparent reason" Katara asked.

"It shouldn't matter. It's the same as when you dealt with that panda spirit" Shinji said.

"Shinji's right" Aang spoke up and the boys face fell, while Kataras face pinched in anger.

"But your forgetting one thing, you're the avatar, and you're fighting a war the rest of us can't even imagine" Aang said.

"But you managed to win your war without killing anything" Shinji said.

"That's me, and it was harder than you can believe. Shinji you're your own avatar. I can't tell what you need to do anymore. The only one who can find a balance with your beliefs is you" Aang said.

"I just don't want you to be ashamed of me" Shinji said.

"Shinji, we could never be ashamed of you" Katara said and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you master" Shinji said.

"Hey are you guy's done in there?" Kara shouted.

"Why don't you relax for a little while? Kara's missed you" Katara said. They left the house and Shinji shivered as the cold slapped him in the face.

"I forgot how cold it is here" Shinji said inhaling deeply.

"Come on, let's go" Kara said grabbing Shinj's arm and leading him off.

"Kara, where are we going?" Shinji asked.

"Sparring" She said as she led him into the water bending ring.

"Don't you mean a reason to beat me up for disappearing?" Shinji asked.

"Same difference" she said and he sighed.

"I guess it's the least I deserve" he said as they took fighting stances. Kara leapt and sent a wall of water at him and Shinji twisted and sent it back at her. Kara put a hand out and it shattered into droplets as Shinji sent a gust of air at her. Kara brought up a wall of ice to block the gust and turning it back into water split it into whips and began whipping Shinji with them. He turned to firebending blocking the whips with bursts of fire and sending fiery punches and kicks as her. She blocked with a whirling wall of water and turned it into ice icicles and shot them at him. Shinji blocked with a wall of ice when he felt the water under his feet surge up, incase him, raise him into the air and slam him into the ground.

"Uncle" Shinji said sitting in the crumpled ice.

"You may be an avatar but I'm still a better waterbender" She said putting out her hand.

"_Maybe I can introduce her to Rei one day" _Shinji thought as he let her pull him to her feet.

"Now who are these students you have?" Kara asked and Shinji started talking excitedly.

"Well first theirs Rei. She's my water bending student and she's got amazing talent" Shinji said and Kara got an irritated look on her face.

"And there's Toji. He's an earth bender and my best friend" He went on.

"Then there's Asuka" Shinji said, and the affection in his voice put her hackles up.

"Really, and who's she, an Airbender?" Kara asked.

"Yeah right" Shinji laughed.

"As temperamental as she is, she's fire bender through and through" Shinji said.

"Is she pretty?" Kara asked.

"Well, she's tall, with long red hair and blue eyes. I guess she's pretty, though I wouldn't let her here about the guess part" He said. They came back to the same house to find a nice fire roaring.

"I wonder where everybody else is." Shinji asked.

"Actually, I wanted to be alone with you" Kara said and hugged him from behind.

"I love you Shinji" She whispered into his back.

"This is a bit sudden" Shinji said scrambling. Kara spun him around and looked into his eyes, and Shinji saw the affection and confusion in them, and Shinji felt affection for her as well. Not understanding what he was feeling, and not caring he wrapped her in a hug and kissed her. Pictures of Asuka and Rei flashed through his mind but he tried to shove them down, when his promise to Asuka flashed through his mind, and he pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Kara asked.

"I love you to, but I have to go back" He said.

"Why? Why can't you stay?" She demanded.

"Because this may be my second home, but my first home is back there, and I have people, friends who are counting on me" He said. Her eyes turned hard and whipping around she stalked out of the house as Aang walked in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She wants me to stay" Shinji said, and Aang nodded like that explained everything.

"While you're here, there's one last skill I need to teach you" Aang said.

"What's that?" Shinji asked surprised and curios.

"Come with me" He said. Together they walked to the spirit Oasis.

"I did this in the eastern air temple, its best if we do it here in case the portal opens again" Aang said.

"What are we learning?" Shinji asked as he sat next to Aang.

"You're going to learn how to use the avatar state" Aang said.

"Avatar state?" Shinji asked.

"Have there been times in battle when you've blacked out and when you woke up you've found you've done something incredible with your bending, something that you don't remember even doing?"Aang asked. Shinji thought back to when he had killed the sixth angel and when he had let his rage overcome him during the thirteenth angel.

"I wanted to win, or I was angrier than I've ever been" Shinji said and Aang nodded.

"The avatar state is a defense mechanism, kicking in when your life is threatened" Aang said.

"How does it work?" Shinji asked.

"For me it summons the power of all me previous lives, the other avatars. It grants me use of all their knowledge and power" He explained.

"But I'm the first avatar of my world" Shinji said.

"I think for you, you tap into the spirit of your world, the unlimited power of all of nature. The only drawback is that you don't have anyone's knowledge to rely on but your own" Aang explained. And Shinji nodded.

"There is one other danger. When you're in the Avatar state you're at your most vulnerable. If you die in the avatar state, the avatar spirit dies to." Aang said and a shiver of fear went up his spine, when he felt something flash beyond his senses. A column of light shot out of the pool toward the heavens.

"I have to go" Shinji said and turned to look at Aang.

"Go, I have a feeling we'll see each other one more time, and that will be when you finish your training as an avatar" Aang said when Kara ran into the pool and stared at Shinji.

"Please stay" She said.

"I can't" Shinji said as Katara appeared behind Kara.

"Kara I'm sorry, but he has to go" She said as Shinji stepped toward the light and leapt into the pool.

"What good is your damn science if it can't save one little life?" Misato shouted hugging Shinji's plug suit. After weeks of trying to retrieve Shinji from his Eva, they had failed.

"I want my Shinji back!" She cried when LCL washed out of the entry plug and a figure washed out of the plug. Rubbing his head, Shinji sat up and looked around, finding himself back in NERV HQ.

"I'm home" he sighed before he was tackled by a purple streak.

"Hey Misato, sorry I worried you" He said hugging her back.

**First chapter after an eternity of waiting. Don't worry; I'm posting them all at once all the way to the end. **


	20. Bending the truth

Avatar the first Airbender

Chapter 20

Bending the truth

Shinji sighed as he walked into the apartment. Ever since he had returned from the Eva Asuka and Misato had changed, growing distant. Misato had gotten back together with Kaji, spending more and more time with him, and Asuka had retreated from him for some reason. He had also learned that while he had been at the North Pole for a day and a half, weeks had passes in Tokyo.

"_Did the spirit koi do that?" _He wondered. Even if he found the answer it didn't solve his problem with Asuka. He needed to continue her training to keep her from hurting herself, and he missed her company and was getting tire of the cold shoulder.

"_I'll deal with it later" _he thought as he sat down to meditate, but before he could start the phone rang.

"Hey Katsuragi, this is probably the last message I'll send you. The truth is with never you forget that. If I see you again, I'll say the words I couldn't say eight years ago. Goodbye"

"Kaji, what's going on?" Shinji demanded before the man could hang up.

"This doesn't concern you Shinji" Kaji said.

"Don't you dare pull that on me Ryuji?" Shinji shouted using Kaji's first name. There was silence on the end of the line, then the man spoke, telling him where to meet him before hanging up. Shinji soared above the clouds moving as fast as his glider could take him. Kaji had given him a copy of all the data he had gathered on his father and SEELE. What he found sent a chill up his spine. But like Master Toph had told him, wait and listen before striking. Now he had to find Kaji before he did anything stupid. Reaching the place Kaji had told him about Shinji landed to see him leaning on a nice looking car.

"It's about time" Kaji said waving.

"What are you doing?" Shinji asked.

"Let's take a ride" Kaji said inviting Shinji to get in.

"Sub Commander Fuyutsuki has been capture by SEELE for interrogation" Kaji said.

"They aren't torturing him are they?" Shinji asked.

"No, that isn't the committees style" Kaji said.

"And where are we going?" Shinji asked.

"I'm going to liberate Fuyutsuki, you're going home" Kaji said.

"Not a chance" Shinji said.

"You're pissing off SEELE enough as it is with all the stunts you've pulled so far. If you rescue Fuyutsuki I don't doubt SEELE will have you dealt with" Kaji said.

"Do you really think that they would kill the only one who can make their go work?" Shinji asked.

"Why are you pushing this so hard?" Kaji asked.

"Because I'm not about to let you die and leave Misato behind" Shinji said and putting his hand on the dashboard concentrated and yanked his arm back, pulling the engine apart, and the car ground to a halt.

"Hey this was a rental" Kaji said.

"Where is Fuyutsuki being held?" Shinji demanded. Kaji sighed and gave him the location.

"Promise you'll wait for me right here" Shinji glaring at him until he promised. Opening his glider Shinji took to the skies and followed the directions Kaji gave him until he saw a small white building. He landed fifty feet away and closing his eyes reached out with his earth bending and saw a single guard. Kira Aguchi had a gotten the short end of the stick pulling guard duty today, but at least he wasn't watching those snot nosed pilots, though he did like getting a look at the fines as Major. Leaning against the door of the building he once again imagined what it would be like to have strategically placed camera's in her apartment when the earth opened up and swallowed him up. He didn't stop to think why the earth didn't poor into his mouth and nose as the lack of oxygen made him pass out. Shinji waited, listening to the man's heartbeat and breathing. When he was sure the man was unconscious, he brought him back up to the surface.

"Sorry" He whispered and ripped the door of its hinges. Walking down the hallway he pried a second door opened.

"Who's there?" Fuyutsuki asked, surprised at the sound of screeching metal.

"It's seems my dad's thrown you under the bus" Shinji said as he untied the man's ropes.

"What are you doing here?" Fuyutsuki demanded.

"Rescuing you" Shinji said.

"I was expecting Kaji" The man said.

"He's not getting himself killed today" Shinji leading the man out of the building.

"Can you make your way from here?" Shinji asked.

"I'll manage" Fuyutsuki said. Opening his glider Shinji flew back to Kaji who was sitting in the dead car, which was now running again.

"I'm not going to ask" Shinji said as Kaji turned and drove back the way they came.

"Where are we going now?" Shinji asked.

"I'm taking you home" Kaji said.

"If you do I'll just follow you" Shinji said hefting his glider.

"I'm going to meet the man who's going to kill me" Kaji said and chuckled at Shinji's dumbfounded look.

"This has been building for a while. Saving Fuyutsuki was only the final straw" Kaji explained. Looking out the car window, Shinji saw a pale full moon in the shadow of the setting sun.

"I think there's something I can do to help you" Shinji said, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. During the early days of his training as a water bender, Shinji had been fascinated by what he could do with not just water, but most liquids, including mud. But it was Kara who had whispered about a secret technique that Katara knew that she refused to show to anyone. They had watched and probed for almost a year before they pieced together the secrets of blood bending, using the full moons power to control the blood in someone's body to control them like a puppet. During the full moon of his fifth year they had tried it using it on each other with Shinji having more talent at it. During biology class Shinji had thought of a much worse use for blood bending, one he had tried to shove to the back of his mind as soon as it appeared. Though he swore never to use it, he had tried to learn as much about the brain as possible, just in case of the unavoidable. Arriving at an old abandoned factory Shinji walked behind Kaji, and hid in the shadows as Kaji stood and leaned casually against a guard rail in front of a giant ventilation fan. It didn't take long for a man in a suit and sunglasses to arrive.

"You're a little late" Kaji said, smiling, but feeling angry that Shinji had insisted on coming. The man raised his gun to fire, when he stopped. Using his water bending and fighting down nausea, Shinji reached into the man's brain and seizing control of the blood and fluid in the man's brain made him stop. Feeling every ridge and synapse in the man's brain he walked out of the shadows and with a tweak made the man's arm move to the right and fired hitting Kaji in the shoulder. He moved the man's arm back to his side and moved around to Kaji's side. The man was alive, but holding his wounded shoulder, blood seeping into the ground. Being as careful as he could he moved the fluid around the memory centers and opened the man to suggestion.

"Now listen to me closely. You will leave her at once, you have killed Ryoji Kaji, and you saw him die. That is what you will report to your superiors, and I was never here" Shinji said and with a twist sealed the memories into the man's mind. The man convulsed and blinking shouldered his pistol and walked out. Falling to his knees, Shinji emptied his stomach in disgust. Wiping his mouth he took a moment to compose himself and turning to Kaji, used waterbending to remove the bullet and heal the wound.

"Well, that was rather well done Mr. Ikari" Kaji said as he stood up. Shinji quaked at what he had just done. For the first time since this all started he was wondering what kind of person this war was turning him into.

"Shinji are alright?" Kaji asked, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. Shinji's pain surged to the surface and he wished the man would just go _away_. Shinji's eyes glowed as he looked at the man, and a glowing whole opened up in the floor, a hole that turned into water that Kaji fell into.

"Shinji, what are you doing?" Kaji gasped as a tug on his leg pulled him under the water. While whirlwind swirled around him, Shinji felt his spirit leave his body and hover over his physical body as the factory was pulled down around him. Out of the water rose an old man dressed in flowing red robes with a long white beard a woman dressed like a Kabuki actor, a warrior of the southern water tribe, and a female Airbender.

"So you are this worlds Avatar" The man said.

"You're Avatar Roku, the avatar before master Aang" Shinji said.

"I am, and these are the four most recent of avatar Aangs past lives, and we wish to speak with you." Roku said as the world faded to clouds.

"Despite his wisdom Avatar Aang has only one view on the pain and struggle you are experiencing, and since you have no past lives of your own to rely on we have taken in upon ourselves to guide you the woman said.

"However, the time where we impart our lessons to you has not yet come, but it will come soon" The female Airbender said.

"What happened to Kaji?" Shinji asked.

"He has been taken through the spirit pool to the northern water tribe. He is safe" Roku said as they began to vanish.

"Please wait!" Shinji cried.

"We will meet again Avatar Shinji, but until then you must endure" Kyoshi said and Shinji felt himself fall back into his body. Picking himself up he found himself in the only clear spot among the wreckage of the old factory. Opening his glider he flew home.

Walking through the door he found Misato sobbing. Walking over to her he wrapped her in a tight hug. Her crying stopped a moment, then she turned in his arms a wrapped him in a bear hug, soaking his shirt. He would wait to tell her about Kaji.

**Next chapter. I don't remember if I put something in the earlier chapters about healing, but the reason Shinji seems to have every bending ability is because as the first avatar of his world he will need to know every ability to pass on to the rest of the worlds benders. **


	21. The will to fight

Avatar the first Airbender

Chapter 21

The will to fight

Shinji stood in front of Asuka's door steeling him-self for the confrontation ahead.

"_A wall has sprung up between us, and I don't know how to bend it" _He thought.

"_Misato wants to work through her issues on her own, and I'll respect that, but I need to drag Asuka out of her depression" _He thought. Standing in front of her door he took a deep breath, steeled himself and threw the door open.

"Alright Asuka, I don't know what your moping about but It's time to get over it and get back to work he said flipping on her light to find her laying face down on her pillow.

"Go away" She mumbled in her pillow.

"Not until you tell me what your problem is" Shinji said. When she didn't answer he sighed and hoping the floor could handle it, stepped down on the floor. The shockwave traveled through the floor, hit Asuka's bed, and shot her toward the ceiling with a yell, over her bed to land her sprawled on the floor.

"Good, your awake, let's get started" He said when he stood up, murder in her eyes.

"You want to hit, me go ahead, but let's move to the balcony so you don't burn the apartment down Shinji said, and turning walked out of the girls room, a smile forming when he followed her. They came to the balcony, and as they stepped out he felt her take her stance and throw a blast of fire. He nimbly stepped out of the way as she continued her barrage.

"Hold still!" She shouted as she continued her attack. Shinji wove in and out of the attacks making sure they sailed harmlessly into the open air. After about an hour she wore herself out.

"_If she ever learns the discipline she needs she could be a more powerful pure fire bender than me"_ He thought half proud half frightened.

"Now that you've gotten that out of your system, I'm sorry for what happened with the fourteenth angel" He said and she wrapped him in a bear hug.

"I thought you abandoned me" She whispered.

"I promised you I wouldn't" He said holding her.

"I guess I should apologize for being so mean" Asuka said.

"Then lets forgive and forget" Shinji said and winked, causing Asuka to giggle. Later that night the atmosphere was relatively peaceful as they ate.

"I'm finished Asuka said and handed her dishes to Shinji to wash as the phone rang. Shinji picked it up

"Hello?" Shinji asked

"Is Asuka there?" A female voice asks in heavily accented Japanese.

"Asuka it's for you" Shinji said and tossed her the handset.

"Hallo?" Asuka asked in German, and laughed as she switched into German with Shinji listening in. after five minutes of talking Asuka hung up and sighed.

"Who was that?" Shinji asked.

"My step-mother" Asuka said.

"You sounded happy to talk to her" Shinji asked.

"Not really, it's more of a random communication" Asuka said.

"Do you hate her?" Shinji asked

"No, but she's not my real mother" Asuka said.

"No one can replace them" Shinji said reminding Asuka that she wasn't the only one who lost a mother.

"Well, at least you have some family to talk to" Shinji said smiling.

"Huh, I guess your right" Asuka said smiling.

A day later Asuka and Shinji were at the lake where they usually practiced with Rei and Toji, who had just gotten out of the hospital. Thanks to Shinji had hardly gotten a scratch, but they had kept him for weeks of testing to make sure he had not been contaminated by the angel. Kensuke was there with his camera and surprisingly Hikari, who Asuka had said stuck with Toji like glue ever since he had gotten out of the hospital

"It's nice for us all to be here again" Shinji said.

"Tell me about it, I was going nuts in that hole they stuck me in" Toji said.

"Hey, before we start, I just want to thank you three. I heard about what you did to rescue me" Toji said blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"You are welcome" Rei said smiling.

"An incompetent ape like you should have never been a pilot in the first place" Asuka said causing the boy to growl.

"Despite what Asuka said, what she really means is that you're our friend" Shinji said.

"Now today, I would like to work with each of you individually" Shinji said

"Why" Rei asked.

"There are sub skills of each art that only certain benders have a talent for, and I would like to test each of you to see if you can use them" Shinji explained.

"Toji your first, please take off your shoes" Shinji said. The boy stood up and removed his sneakers.

"The first step is to be able to replace your sight with Earthbending" Shinji said and tied a blind fold around the boys eyes.

"Now feel the vibration's through the ground. Use them to see your opponents" Shinji explained.

"I'll try" Toji said.

"Rei will you spar with him" Shinji asked. Rei stood up and stood in front of the boy. Taking a waterbending stance she formed a tendril and shot it at Toji. Firmly rooted to the ground his senses expanded through his earth bending and when Rei placed her feet in her stance, it was like he could see a second ahead and he know how she was going to attack. Just as Rei was halfway through her form, Toji sent a shockwave through the ground knocking the blue haired girl off her feet, leaving Asuka gaping and Rei surprised.

"I did it, I'm the man!" Toji said flexing.

"Don't get cocky" Shinji said tying the blind fold back on.

"Now you'll fight me" Shinji said and Toji took his stance confidently. Smirking Shinji leapt up, leaving Toji to stare around him. Shinji landed light as a feather and Toji struck but Shinji was already gone. He played the trick for five minutes, landing so softly that Toji couldn't track him.

"Alright, I get it, I'm vulnerable to air attack" He said ripping off the headband a second time.

"You're smarter than you look" Asuka said and Toji glared at her.

"Put it back on" Shinji said, and Toji sighed and tied it back on. Going to a pack he had brought with him, he took out a piece of scrap and handed it to Toji.

"What's this?" Toji asked.

"The last part of your lesson" Shinji said

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Toji asked

"Bend it" Shinji said. Toji was about to say that what impossible, when he remembered seeing the avatar do it himself.

"Aren't you going to tell me how?" Toji asked instead.

"You need to figure it out yourself while I work with Rei" he said and turned away.

"What are you going to teach me?" Rei asked.

"How to heal" Shinji said and Rei looked surprised.

"It's not that hard" Shinji said and led Rei to the side of the lake.

"Asuka, while don't you run through some forms while Rei and I work" Shinji said. Asuka huffed but stood up and walking a safe distance began to run through fire bending forms.

"Alright Rei, let's begin" Shinji said and using earth bending made a dumbly like the one his healing teacher used. The lines and impressions on this dummy are the chi lines in the human body" He explained and taking water from the lake bended it through the lines.

"By bending water through these pathways you can accelerate the healing processes" Shinji said.

"Now you try" Shinji said and Rei repeated what he did.

"Of course working with this dummy is one thing, working on a person is another" Shinji said.

"Hey, I did it!" Toji said and they all looked to find the piece of scrap crumpled into a ball.

"How did you do it?" Shinji asked.

"I was trying to bend it with regular earth bending but it wasn't working and then I thought (Asuka snickered) that metal is earth melted down. So I felt for the little shards of earth still in the metal and once I found them" He said and shaped the metal into a sharp spear.

"Good" Shinji said.

"Alright Asuka, your turn" Shinji said.

"About time" She said.

"Sorry, but I wanted to save your for last because what I'm about to show you is one of the most dangerous and destructive of bending attacks" Shinji explained getting everyone's attention.

"If it's that dangerous should you really be teaching it?" Hikari asked earning a glare form Asuka.

"It's dangerous, but I decided when I began your training that I would teach you every technique I knew except one" Shinji said.

"And what's this one technique?" Asuka asked curious

"Later, one dangerous technique at a time" Shinji said and taking a deep breath to center himself he made a slow circular motion and sparks danced off his fingertips. He pointed into the air and a bolt of electricity shot into the sky.

"Did you just do what I thought you did?" Kensuke asked looking stunned.

"If you mean did I just shoot lightning out of my hands yes I did" he said.

"That was awesome" Kensuke said.

"You're going to teach Soryu that?" Toji demanded.

"Don't worry, it's not as easy as it looks" Shinji said.

"Yeah right, how hard could it be?" Asuka asked.

"Try it for yourself" Shinji said and stood back. Asuka stepped forward and slowly went through the motions gathering her energy. She pointed to the sky, and an explosion threw her back.

"Are you okay?" Shinji asked not expecting such a violent reaction.

"What happened?" Asuka demanded.

"Lightning is called the cold blooded fire. To use it you have to have absence of emotion and peace of mind" Shinji explained.

"No wonder it blew up in your face" Toji ribbed, making Asuka fumed.

"Let me try it again" Asuka said getting up but Shinji put a hand on her shoulder.

"We have to get to NERV. Our synch tests are in an hour, and I promise when we get home I'll work with you until we get it right" He told her.

"All right" Asuka said. The group disbanded and Shinji, Asuka, and Rei walked to the train station to wait for the car to NERV to take them for their sync tests.

"Interesting, Asuka's scores were dropping but ever since Shinji returned they've been climbing again back to Shinji's level" Maya said.

"It's not good for her synch ration to be so tied to one person" Ritsuko said.

"I don't see what the problem is" Misato said.

"If the third child were to be killed or somehow removed, Asuka's synch ration would drop. Ritsuko explained.

"We can't help what happens in battle, but I don't see Shinji being removed as Unit 01s pilot. He's the only one it allows to pilot it after all" She said.

"Asuka good job, you and Shinji are just about even" Misato said.

"And I won't be long until I've surpassed the great third child" She said.

"As long as you don't hit 400%" Shinji said grinning when the alarms rang.

"An angel has been detected in low earth orbit" Hyuga stated.

"There's no way to fight it hand to hand then" Misato said.

"We'll send Rei up with the positron rifle as a sniper. Asuka will be back up" Misato said.

"No way, I'm not ones backup" Asuka said. While they were arguing, Shinji had found himself in unite 01 frozen.

"_Father why stick me in here if Unit 01s frozen"_ he thought and using water bending unfroze the unit and climbing out walked toward a catapult.

"Unit 01 has removed itself from chryo frees and is heading toward the catapult" Maya stated.

"Shinji what are you doing?" Misato demanded

"I'm not sitting around on ice while you send Misato and Rei into danger" Shinji said.

"That is not your decision to make" Gendo said

"Really, I can rip my way out of the base if I want" Shinji said.

"Increase the pressure to Unite 01s plug, the third child is scrubbed from this mission" Gendo ordered the order was carried out unsuccessfully.

"The order won't go through" Maya said

"Unit 01 won't listen to anyone but me"

"We cannot allow Unite 01 to come into contact with the angel" He said as Unite one put itself into the cradle.

"You can either help me or get out of the way" Shinji said and launched.

"Shinji wait!" Misato shouted as Asuka, then Rei launched.

"Has your brain stopped working?" Asuka asked as Shinji took position behind the sniper rifle.

"I'm through being my father's puppet" Shinji said.

"Be that as it may, your father knows much more than you. As much as you distrust him, he know what he's doing" Rei said, and she was as angry as Shinji had ever seen her.

"I'll own up to my mistakes, but if I do screw up it's because you and my father love your stupid secrets so much" Shinji said, the comm. Still open. He immediately regretted his words toward Rei as a hurt look settled over her, but he promised he'd apologize once the mission was over.

"Gendo, we can't allow this, if Unit 01 is contaminated at this point" Fuyutsuki said.

"I know sensed, but the boy has removed Unit 01 from our control, I'm open to ideas" Gendo said.

"Alright let's get this over…" Shinji said when a beautiful white light emerged through the clouds and enveloped unit 01.

"Shinji!" Misato shouted

"A.T. field detected, Unite 01 is being invaded contamination immanent" Hyuga said. Inside Unit 01 Shinji was blinded by the light before he felt a consciousness knock at his mental doors. Note knowing what else to do he opened up.

"Unit 01 has gone silent pilots psychograph is normal but vitals are dropping and were reading deep mental invasion!" Maya shouted

"This isn't possible" Ritsuko said

"What's happening?" Gendo Demanded.

"These readings indicate that Shinji has dropped into some sort of deep meditation" Ritsuko said

"What does that mean?" Misato demanded

"It means that Shinji might be trying to communicate with it" Ritsuko said when Unite 02 who had been standing at a safe distance leapt forward.

"Asuka!" Misato shouted as the Unite dove into the light. Shinji found himself standing in a field of pure light, feeling as if his physical form was fading in and out.

"Where am I" Shinji asked.

"My place" A voice said and Shinji felt his memories being ruffled through.

"What are you looking for?" Shinji asked and a wave of curiosity flooded through the space as a memory materialized like a movie picture. It was of him and his teachers while they were traveling through the earth kingdom.

"Not here" The voice said.

"Yes this isn't our world" Shinji said and felt a wave of confusion

"Where?" the voice asked

"I don't know" Shinji said sending images of the spirit pool.

"Where do you come from?" Shinji asked sending images of where he had come from and where he lived now, but received only confusion. Then a spike of curiosity and he felt the mind shifting off him.

"Where are you going?" Shinji asked and received the sensation of strength a fragility, of blazing heat and gentle warmth and his blood ran cold

"_Asuka"_ he shouted with his voice as well as his mind. Asuka had dived into the light to get to unit 01. As soon as she did Asuka felt the assault on her own mind and unlike Shinji had no intention of letting the creature in. That was her first mistake as her shields drew the full curiosity of the angel who took its attention off of Shinji and focused it on to her.

"No Stay out!" She shouted as is knocked, and when she didn't open threw its vast will at her.

"No" She shouted in pain as is hit her again.

"Asuka get out of there!" Misato shouted.

"No!" Asuka shouted. She refused to Shinji, not this time. She screamed again as the angel blasted her again and broke through and reached into her mind into her darkest memories.

"No I don't want to remember these things" Asuka screamed. Rei listened to her friends screams, and though she wouldn't admit it even to herself, the loud red head, along with Shinji and Suzuhara had become her friends, connected through there bending. So while a few months ago she would have asked for orders, now she thought for herself and letting her heart guide her followed Soryu into the light.

"Rei!" Gendo shouted. Shinji found himself walking in the hall of a hospital not unlike NERV central. Coming to a viewing window he saw a five year old red head looking through the window.

"Asuka?" He asked and she turned and looked at him.

"Who are you?" the Child asked.

"I'm a friend" Shinji said and looked through the window to see a pretty woman who looked a lot like Asuka with shorter hair cradling a doll.

"It's okay dear" He heard the woman say.

"Is that you mother?" Shinji asked.

"She thinks that doll is me" little Asuka said.

"Asuka you had better eat your food, or that girl over there will laugh at you" The women said and a knife lanced into his heart but what was reviled next was worse. As the memory shifted he found himself standing in front of a door. Turning he opened it to find a woman swinging from the ceiling.

"Mommy Mommy look at me. They chose me to be the pilot" Little Asuka said as she came running up. Shinji shut the door and knelt in front of little Asuka.

"Your mother is sleeping right now and the doctors don't want her to be disturbed" Shinji said.

"Who are you?" The girl asked suspiciously.

"Your father sent me to watch over you" He said and picked the little girl up.

"Your mommy should wake up in a few hours, so why don't we get to some ice cream and wait" Shinji said.

"Okay" Little Asuka said putting her head on his shoulder. Shinji walked away from the door as the memory shifted into darkness as he felt a surge of anger from what he now knew was the angel.

"What are you angry about? You're the one dragging these memories up for your own sick curiosity!" He shouted at it. The memory shifted and he found himself standing in a graveyard in the rain. Again he saw little Asuka standing in front of an old woman weeping.

"It's all right Asuka, you can cry" the woman wept.

"It's alright grandma. I won't cry I have to take care of myself from now on" Little Asuka said.

"You're too young to need to take care of yourself Asuka" Shinji said kneeling down to her.

"You're the one who lied to me and said my mother was sleeping" She said angrily

"I want to protect you; I would like to help you if you let me?" He said.

"How?" Little Asuka said and faded away as another flash of anger rumbled around him.

"You can keep doing this but I'll soften your blows every time" He shouted and he felt the full attention and force bear down on him and felt himself shove into a memory. Asuka felt violated as the angel reached right into her mind and dung up her deepest darkest memories. She found herself five years old standing in front of the hospital viewing window of her mother's room.

"_I don't want to remember this"_ Asuka thought as she watched her mother treat that damn doll as her.

"Asuka?" A familiar voice asked and turning she saw a fifteen year old Shinji walk toward her. Both her and her five year old self looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you" She asked.

"I'm a friend" He said and stood next to her. Even at five she could fell his warmth.

"Is that your mother?" He asked.

"She thinks that doll is me" She said and the memory vanished and she found herself running toward a closed hospital door.

"_No, anything but this!"_ Asuka cried when she stopped in front of Shinji who kneeled in front of her.

"Your mother is sleeping right now and the doctors don't want her to be disturbed" He said smiling at her and Asuka felt warmth spreading through her.

"who are you?" Little Asuka asked.

"You're father sent me to watch over you" He said and picked little Asuka up.

""Your mommy should wake up in a few hours, so why don't we get to some ice cream and wait" Shinji said.

"Okay" Little Asuka said and the warmth increased.

The memory shifted again and she found herself at her mother's funeral.

"It's okay Asuka, you can cry" Her grandmother wept.

"_But I promised never to cry again"_ she said.

"It's alright grandma, I won't cry. I have to take care of myself from now on" Little Asuka said. "You're too young to need to take care of yourself Asuka" Shinji said kneeling down to her.

"You're the one who lied to me and said my mother was sleeping" She said angrily

"I want to protect you" Shinji said

"_He was always trying to protect me, to protect everyone"_ Asuka thought.

"I would like to help you if you let me?" He said.

"_Yes, Yes, I want your help!"_ Asuka shouted.

"How?" Little Asuka asked as the memory faded

"_You, even here"_ she thought as the last of the barriers of her heart fell and her love for the boy flowed through her. Now it was Asuka's turn to find herself in someone else's memory. She was in what looked like NERV HQ in the Eva bay.

"Pilot Soryu?" A quiet voice asked and turning Asuka found herself looking at Rei.

"Wonder girl? Where's Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"Who let this child in here, this isn't a day care center" A voice said. The girls looked and saw a much younger looking Fuyutsuki staring down at a toddler.

"Shinji" Rei said looking at the young happy looking boy.

"I'm sorry professor, I brought Shinji here. I wanted him to see the bright future we're working for" A woman said and when she stepped into view, Asuka looked from her to Rei and back again. Except for the hair, the eyes, and a five year age difference they could be twins.

"Still Yui, this is a big day for you" Fuyutsuki said.

"It's a big day for all of us sensei" Yui Ikari said and Asuka noticed that she was wearing a plug suit. They watched from an observation window as Yui waved to little Shinji as she stepped into the entry plug. The plug was loaded and after a minute alarms blared and people shouted and ran around as little Shinji tried not to get trampled. The memory jumped to little Shinji standing at a train station, suitcase in hand and tears in his eyes as Gendo spoke to him.

"You will be well cared for as long as you do not make too much trouble" Gendo said and walked away. The memory faded to be replaced by a field of light. Shinji was sitting on the "floor" rubbing his eyes and looking shaken.

"Shinji?" Rei asked and looking up he looked shocked as he stood

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"We're here to save you idiot" Asuka said when the presence of the angel invaded their minds.

"Not again!" Asuka shouted.

"No, not again!" Shinji said, and his voice reverberated as his eyes and body glowed with blue light.

"I'm the avatar, the guardian of this world, and I cannot let you and your brothers defeat me" He shouted into the void of the angel's conscience and his presence, his compassion and innocence, and wisdom, his playfulness and _humanity_ shone like a sun. Outside unit 01s eyes glowed and the light reversed and flooded back to the angel, a column of light seen piercing off into the universe.

"Contamination is reversing; the pilot's vitals and mental activity are jumping off the charts!" Hyuga shouted. Both within and without the angel felt the avatars power, the power of the very earth and overwhelmed, unable to processes the avatars soul it collapsed in on itself, imploding and vanishing with a howl of despair.

"The angel is gone" Hyuga said.

"Retrieve all the Units" Gendo said. Shinji came too to the familiar ceiling of the hospital.

"So you're finally awake" Asuka said from next to him. He turned and looked at her and saw something different about her, something he couldn't quit place.

"Asuka are you all right?" Shinji asked.

"Never better" she said smiling.

"I am all right as well" Rei said leaning past Asuka from the third bed down.

"Sorry Rei I didn't see you there" Shinji said and laid back down feeling tired.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just tired" he said.

**Another Chapter. We're coming to the end and I promise it will be good. **


	22. Tears of water

Avatar the first Airbender

Chapter 22

Tears of Water

"You have much explaining to do Ikari" Keel Lorenz stated.

"Your son's abilities are not part of the scenario" the French member said.

"Also, the second child was to be incapacitated by the last angel attack" The U.S. member stated.

"Despite the _slight _changes the scenario is on schedule" Gendo stated.

"And what of allowing your son to bully you into letting him do as he wishes?" Keel asked.

"My sons abilities are an X factor, but one we must endure for the moment. He is the only one that Unit 01 allows to pilot it" Gendo said.

"As strong willed as he is will he play his roll when the time comes?" the Russian asked.

"At the end he will have no choice" Gendo said.

….

It had been a week since the battle with the fifteenth angel and Shinji was once again training with the others.

"Check this out" Toji said and taking a piece of metal molded it into brass knuckles.

"Great job" Shinji said smiling.

"Watch this" Asuka said and taking a deep breath called up the feeling of warmth she had experienced during the battle with the last angel. Allowing it to center her she performed the motions and felt the energies inside of her separate and as she felt them crash together she pointed and a bolt of lightning leaped from her singers into the sky.

"Amazing" Shinji said, and Asuka winked at him.

"Alright, pair up and spar with each other. Show me what you've got" Shinji said. He paired up with Toji first. Toji lobbed a boulder at him, and Shinji dodged and blew a gust at him. The boy raised a shield and Shinji leapt into the air only to have stone columns erupt out of the earth and try to hit him. Switching to earth bending he kicked chunks at Toji who stood firm and hitting every chunk turned it into dust. Switching to water bending he drew up the lake and hurled a wave at the earth bender who formed a wedge of earth and hurled it through the wall of water. Standing firm Shinji let the wedge break over him and turn into dust.

"Okay, I give" Shinji said breathing hard.

"Asuka, Rei, you're up" Shinji said. The two girls faced each other and fell into their stances. Asuka attacked first, lobbing fireballs at Rei who blocked the fireballs with a wall of water and turned it into a whip that she hurled at the fire bender who dodged and sent a wave of fire through the ground that knocked Rei of balance. Asuka followed up with a flurry of blows that knocked Rei on her backside.

"Alright, that's enough" Shinji said as Asuka stood over Rei a proud look on her face. Rei's expression was stony.

"Are you all right Rei?" Shinji asked.

"I am fine" Rei said standing up.

"Well I guess we know what the superior element is" Asuka said.

"No element is better than the others, it's the benders skill that matters" Shinji said and regretted it when Asuka's smug look increased and Rei's expression grew stonier.

"That came out wrong" Shinji said.

"It is alright Shinji. Asuka may be a better bender than me" Rei said and Asuka's face fell.

"Hey don't give up so easily" Asuka said.

"She's right Rei, you have a lot of talent, we just haven't tapped it yet" Shinji said.

"What am I doing wrong?" Rei asked.

"First of all, your attitude. You have to have confidence in yourself. Second is that you're stiffer than a foggy swamper with arthritis" Shinji said and everyone stared.

"You're still as stiff as a board and it's keeping your from being as good as you can be" Shinji said.

"What can I do?" Rei asked.

"Let go. You have this iron control over yourself, and you need to let that go if you're ever going to flow" Shinji said, and sighed when Rei still looked at him.

"Alright let's try it another way" Shinji said and walked behind her.

"I want you to relax your muscles completely" He said and taking hold of her limp arms moved them into position.

"Now don't tense up as you move. Your muscles are water flowing from one form to the next" Shinji said moving her arms from one position to the next. Rei closed her eyes and let herself go limp as she let Shinji move her.

"That's it, now keep going" He said and took his arms off her. Rei kept herself fluid as she moved from one form to another.

"Push, pull, push, pull. Don't think, just flow" Shinji said, and for the first time in her existence she let her mind go blank as her body and instinct took over. Rei flowed from form to form as graceful and fluid as the water she was bending.

"Alright let's try this again" Shinji said. For the second time Asuka and Rei squared up. Asuka Attacked first with a barrage, which was stopped by a wall of water that flowed into a ball that launched toward Asuka who dodged it and sent a wave of fire through the ground that Rei jumped over and summoning two tendrils of water sent them surging toward Asuka who dodged one, but the other wrapped around her and froze into ice.

"Hey, what the hell is this?" Asuka cried.

"Me winning" Rei said, causing everyone to break out in laughter.

"Ha, Ha, now get me down!" Asuka said, and Shinji melted the water.

"Rematch" Asuka said grinning when their phones rang.

"Later" Shinji said. The pilots were taken to NERV and they were briefed on the angel as they prepared to launch.

"The angel's pattern is shifting from blue to red. You are to observe it for now" Misato ordered. And the tree EVA's shot to the surface.

"Well this is certainly the weirdest angel yet" Shinji said as they looked at it the floating double helix.

"Why's it just sitting there?" Asuka asked.

"And where's its core?" Shinji asked as the circle closed and the angel turned into a cord of light that attacked unit 00.

"Rei!" Shinji shouted as the cord pierced into Unit 00. Leaping forward Unit 01 grabbed onto the other end of the angel and rooting down with earth bending began pulling and ripped the angel out of Unit 00 and wielding it like a whip crashed it into the ground and tried to bury it but it burst out of the ground and wrapped around Shinji's neck. Shinji felt something grow under his skin and spread down his body.

"Unit 01 is undergoing biofusion" Maya said as veins spread through Unit 01s body.

"Shinji!" Misato shouted. Rei and Asuka leapt forward and tried to pry the angel off Unit 01s neck, only to have veins start spreading to them.

"Asuka, Rei, get back" Shinji gasped and jumped away from them.

"Shinji what are you doing?" Misato shouted.

"I'll contain it, and if I have to I'll take it with me" Shinji said. As the veins crawled down to the Eva's feet. Suddenly Shinji had a vision of another him standing in a pool of water.

"What do you want?" Shinji asked.

"I'm lonely" The other him said. Outside of Unit 01 a tower of flesh erupted from its back and formed into all the angels that had come before from the third to the fifteenth, one on top of the other.

"We destroyed your brothers and I am sorry for that, but you're hurting us and we have no choice but to fight you" Shinji said.

"We need to find father" The angel said and Shinji saw a vision of a giant of light as the tower of flesh resolved into the same giant.

"No, it can't be!" Misato whispered.

"What was that? Show me!" Shinji shouted and a vision enveloped him as the tower receded into the Eva.

"Biofusion has halted, but the pilots vitals are fluctuating wildly" Hyuga stated. Inside the Eva Shinji was standing on a field of ice and snow as all hell broke loose. People screamed and died as a giant of light that looked like an Eva loomed over him. Looking away from the giant he saw a man shambling toward him with a small form in his arms. He saw that he was standing next to an entry plug. Struggling, the man opened the plug and put the girl into it, and Shinji saw it was Misato. The plug closed as a blinding light flashed.

"What the hell is going on?" Asuka asked as Unit 01 stood silent the veins throbbing.

"Pilot Soryu" Rei said.

"What is it wonder girl?" Asuka demanded.

"Take care of Shinji" The girl said and before Asuka could react Rei leaped forward and grabbing the angels other end plunged it into her Eva's core.

"Rei!" Gendo cried as the angel was sucked into the unit's core.

"Unit 00s A.T. field is at maximum strength, the angel is being drawn into it!" Maya shouted as the angel was drawn taught. Inside unit 01 the flash of light turned into a field of light with just him and Rei.

"Rei, what's going on?" Shinji asked as Rei looked at him with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Shinji, I want to thank you. Because of you I was happy for the first time in my life" Rei said.

"Rei, what are doing?" Shinji asked as the vision cut out and he found himself back in Unit 01 across from Unit 00 just as it turned into a gigantic naked Rei and blew up. A flash of light blinded Shinji and when he could see he found himself half buried in a crater, and though he could feel the blistering heat through the EVA it couldn't pierce through the shock. Shinji remained numb as he was retrieved and removed from the EVA. Both he and Asuka were silent as Misato drove them home. Once they were there Shinji retreated into his room and lay down on his bed numb to do anything, not even meditate. He barely noticed when Asuka came in, and not saying a word lay down beside him and wrapped her arms around her.

"I told her I would contain it. It was supposed to be me" Shinji said teas trailing down his face.

"That stupid bitch always had to be the big hero" Asuka said and Shinji felt tears dampening his shirt.

"She wasn't stupid Asuka" Shinji growled slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so angry at her! How could she die and leave us like this. We were supposed to find out which one of us was better. The three of us were supposed to be together, forever" Asuka said.

"So you did care about her" Shinji said and Asuka glared at him through tear streaked eyes.

"And what if I did just a little bit" She admitted, and Shinji smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright. She was like a sister to you, me too" Shinji whispered into her ear. Peeking through the door Misato smiled at them, even if the sight sent a pang of loneliness through her heart. She was distracted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Misato asked and Ritsuko gave her news that almost mad her drop the phone.

"Asuka! Shinji!" She shouted. Rei had been found alive. She drove them to NERV hospital where they found Rei wearing her school uniform. Not believing his eyes Shinji rushed up to Rei and wrapped her in a firm hug.

"Rei, thank goodness you're alright" He said.

"Why are you embracing me?" Rei asked.

"Why do you think, wonder girl? Shinj's happy you're alive, though I'd how you survived something like a self-destructing EVA without a scratch" Asuka said.

"I self-destructed?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, you saved my life" Shinji said

"Don't you remember?" Asuka asked.

"No, I think I'm the third" She said and Shinji felt a chill go up his spine.

"Wait right here" Shinji said and went to find a vending machine. Getting a bottle of water he walked back to Rei and handed to her.

"Bend it" He said and Rei gave him a blank stare.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Asuka asked.

"I do not know what you are asking of me" She said.

"Maybe it's some sort of traumatic amnesia from self destructing" Asuka said as they caught a train back to the apartment.

"I'm not sure. The Rei in front of us was like the Rei I met when I first came here" Shinji said.

"People often regress to earlier behavior when they experience sever trauma" Asuka explained.

"Do you really think Rei's the kind of person to suffer from something like that?" Shinji asked and Asuka went silent.

"Well, what do you think?" Asuka asked but it contained none of her usual vitriol.

"Something darker is going on, another one of my father's dark secrets" Shinji said. They barely got through the door when Shinji's cell phone rang.

"This line will remain clear for five minutes. Meet me at this location in one hour if you want to know the secret behind Rei Ayanami" Ritsuko's voice said and gave Shinji directions in NERV central before the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Asuka asked.

"Come on, we're going back to NERV" Shinji said. They walked to NERV central and entering the base followed Ritsuko's directions to a room where Misato was holding a gun to Ritsuko's head.

"You're right on time" Ritsuko said and opening the door led them into what looked like Reis apartment and Shinji commented on it.

"It's not surprising. This was the place Rei was born" Ritsuko said.

"Are you saying wonder girl was born at NERV?" Asuka asked.

"Follow me" Ritsuko said and led them into another room that looked like a cross between a junkyard and a graveyard.

"There EVA's" Shinji said.

"It's like a graveyard" Asuka said.  
"Hardly, It's more like a dumping ground" Ritsuko said and led the trio to an elevator.

"Where are we going?" Asuka asked as they descended in a double helix elevator shaft.

"To see the secret behind Rei Ayanami" Ritsuko said and opened one final door. This is the secret of the dummy plug, and Rei" Ritsuko said as she led them inside. Gasps escaped from all of them as they saw what was in the room.

"What the hell is this?" Asuka demanded as a thousand soulless Reis stared at them.

"There empty shells, there's nothing in them" Shinji said in disgust as he all but sensed the soulless emptiness from them.

"Your correct, there empty shells, spares" Ritsuko said.

"So the Rei we know did die" Shinji said.

"In a manner of speaking. Reis memories are back up regularly. When we brought the third model online your father had us uploaded memories from before you arrived here, to wipe out whatever influence you had over her" Ritsuko explained.

"Ayanami isn't your damn doll! She's not some toy you can discard and replace whenever you want!" Asuka shouted.

"Of course she is. She's your father's favorite toy, but like all naught boys, they must have their toys taken away from them" Ritsuko said and pressed a button. The whole tank lit up as the Reis began to disintegrate.

"What are you doing!" Misato demanded

"He chose her. He chose his toy over me!" Ritsuko said dropping to her knees and sobbing as pieces of Rei floated in tanks.

"_Father, how many lives are you going to destroy?" _Shinji asked as he stared into the tank.

**Almost there. **


	23. The second airbenderthe last angel

Avatar the first Airbender

Chapter 23

the second airbender/the last angel

Shinji and Asuka were sitting on the edge of the new lake staring at the sunset. Earlier that day Shinji had shown Asuka everything Kaji had given him and told her everything he had figured out on his own. When he was done her face was pale and he had taken her for a walk to calm both their nerves.

"Shinji, what the hell are we going to do?" Asuka asked drawing her knees up to her chest.

"I never thought I'd ever see you scared" Shinji said tiredly

"Of course I'm scared! After everything I've seen. Your old mans a monster! Who knows what he's going to do next" She said.

"And besides that, Hikari moved away along with everyone else" Asuka said.

"For now, there's nothing we can do. Just wait and watch. And besides we still have each other" Shinji said squeezing her hand. Asuka smiled and squeezed back.

"Attacking my father would be useless. SEELES still out there, and I don't know what they would do if my father was removed" Shinji said.

"So we stick with the devil we know? That really sucks" Asuka said.

"But sometimes the devil you know can become your greatest ally, a lilting voice said" Shinji and Asuka looked over to see a grayed haired boy with red eyes sitting on a broken pillar.

"Who are you?" Asuka demanded.

"I am the fifth child, Kaoru Nagisa. And you must be the second child. It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Soryu" He said smiling, causing Asuka to blush.

"Ah, and you are the famous third child. It is an honor to meet you Shinji Ikari" Kaoru said.

"It's nice to meet you to Kaoru" Shinji said.

"Shall we go to NERV together?" Kaoru asked.

"What do you mean he's Unit 02s pilot!" Asuka shouted at the news Misato had just given her.

"I'm sorry Asuka, but its commander's orders. For the moment you are on standby and Mr. Nagisa is Unit 02s pilot" Misato said.

"Shinji do something!" Asuka cried.

"I would like to see my father" Shinji said.

"Your father is out of the country at the moment." She said

"You've got to be kidding!" Asuka shouted.

"I would think you would enjoy a break from the stresses of battle pilot Soryu" Kaoru said.

"Screw you!" Asuka shouted and stormed out.

"Asuka wait!" Shinji said.

"Let her go, you have sync tests" Misato said.

"What about Asuka?" Shinji demanded.

"As a standby pilot she is not required to participate" Misato said.

"I didn't mean that" Shinji said.

"I don't care, get changed" Misato said coldly surprising him. Still he complied. At their training ground which had been spared from the previous explosion, Asuka was practicing her firebending forms to help calm her down.

"_Little arshlok! Who the hell does he think he is! I'm still able to pilot!" _She thought furiously as she surged through forms increasing the flames.

"_Anger isn't the true path to firebending" _She heard Shinji say in her head.

"What do you know?" Asuka shouted.

"_Firebending is energy and life, not rage and aggression"_ She heard him say. Asuka took a deep breath and sitting down tried to meditate like he did. She cleared her mind and for the first time tried to think through her emotions.

"_Why am I so angry? Because that twerp has replaced me? No Misato didn't say I was replaced, only that I'm on standby. And the EVA isn't the only thing in the world anymore. I have my bending, and I have Shinji" _She thought, and her anger melted away, leaving a drive behind. The drive to master firebending, and to reclaim her place as Unit 02s pilot.

Back at NERV Shinji and Kaoru were undergoing sync tests.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on Shinji and Asuka?" Hyuga asked Misato as they gathered data.

"I'll apologize later" Misato said as she looked at the newest pilots synch data.

"His synch ratios unbelievable, especially since the Unit is still configured to Asuka" Maya said. When the sync test was done Shinji showered quickly and was leaving to find Asuka when Kaoru found him.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

"I'm going to find Asuka" Shinji said.

"May I join you?" he asked

"If you want" Shinji said and they left. The first place they checked was the apartment, then the training ground where they found Asuka running through firebending forms.

"Looking good Asuka" Shinji said as she finished, breathing hard.

"What is he doing here? She demanded.

"He followed me" Shinji said walking toward her.

"You're doing better. You're strikes don't have as much anger in them" He said.

"I finally got what you were telling me. I have to let my drive fuel my fire, not anger" she said.

"Exactly" Shinji said smiling when he turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Rei" He said looking at the girl.

"This bending pilot Soryu is doing looks familiar to me" Rei said.

"Well if you want I can show you water bending" Shinji said and Rei nodded.

"Alright let's try it" He said. He and Rei stood at the edge of the lake and Shinji explained the basics of water bending. After an hour Rei was sparring evenly with Asuka.

"Your abilities are impressive" Kaoru said looking at the two girls.

"These are only two of my students. My third, my best friend moved away" Shinji said.

"And what element did he control?" Kaoru asked

"He _bended _earth" Shinji said.

"The four classical elements. The ancients believed that these for elements made up the universe" Kaoru said and Shinji stared at him.

"Tell me, do you have a student who can _bend _air?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I'm the only Airbender" Shinji said.

"Then might I try?" Kaoru asked and this time Shinji stared at him.

"_If he doesn't look like an Airbender, then I don't know who does"_ Shinji thought.

"Hey you two take a brake" Shinji said and they stopped.

"What's the matter?" Asuka asked.

"Nothing, but I want to try something" He said and he and Kaoru took the girls places.

"Alright, the first tenet of airbending is freedom. You must be free, and flexible, willing to look for solutions around problems rather than fighting them" Shinji explained.

"Now the style itself is employed by using your body's natural energy to create air" Shinji explained and whirling created a large gust that split the water of the lake.

"Now let's begin with some simple forms" Shinji said. An hour later he was growing suspicious. Kaoru needed to see a from once to master it. By the end of the day he was up to intermediate forms.

"This art is quite enjoyable Shinji" Kaoru said.

"Yeah. Let's stop for today, Asuka and I have to get home" Shinji said.

"Well then, I shall see you tomorrow" Kaoru said. Asuka and Shinji left, leaving Rei and Kaoru alone.

"Of all the Lilin he is the most fascinating don't you think?" Kaoru asked her. Rei turned and stared at her before walking away.

"Very fascinating indeed" Kaoru said looking up at the stars. The next day at NERVE Asuka was making her case to Misato.

"I'm just saying my synch ratio is still high and I've got more training than anyone, even Shinji" Shinji said.

"I know that Asuka, but this came down from the commander himself and he still runs this place" Misato said.

"And of course he's conveniently out of the country so Shinji can't kick his ass" Asuka grumbled.

"Don't you think you should stop relying on Shinji to solve all your problems?" Misato snapped and Asuka went silent. Without saying a word the girl turned and left. In the EVA bay Kaoru was staring at Unit 02.

"It was fascinating learning this art from Shinji, but I have a mission to fulfill" Kaoru said talking to Unit 02.

"Now awaken slave of the Lilin!" He shouted and the Eva's eyes opened and alarms went off.

"What's happening?" Misato shouted as she and Asuka ran into the control room.

"Unit 02s activated!" Hyuga shouted.

"Who's piloting it?" Asuka shouted.

"No one! The entry plug isn't even inserted!" Aoba reported.

"The EVA is heading to terminal dogma!" Hyuga cried.

"Scramble Unit 01!" Gendo shouted appearing on the bridge

"Are you serious?" Shinji demanded from inside Unit 01

"Yes, Kaoru is an angel" Misato said as Shinji dove into terminal dogma.

"_I knew something was strange about him, but not this!" _Shinji thought desperately as he descended.

"Kaworu!" Shinji cried as he caught up.

"Shinji, your late" Kaoru said as Unit 02 turned to attack Unit 01.

"Kaoru, why did you want to learn airbending if you were just going to turn around and betray me why did you call me your master?" He shouted

"I was interested in you. Above all others you are a testament to the strength and innocence of the Lilin spirit" Kaoru said.

"Shinji what are you dragging your ass for? Use your bending and fry him!" Asuka shouted through the comm... Shinji held back Unit 02s prog knife with one hand and using metal bending ripped shards of the wall flung them at Kaoru only to be blocked by a hexagonal barrier.

"An A.T. field?" Shinji asked.

""That's right. That's what you Lilin call it. The sacred domain where none may trespass. The light of the soul. Lilin, you know, don't you? That the AT Field is the wall that everyone has in their heart?" Kaoru said.

"I don't care! If this is the wall of your heart, then I'll pierce it, and find out who you really are!" Shinji shouted and bending wrapped Unit 02 in a cocoon of steel as they reached terminal dogma.

"Adam, our mother. Must all who were born of Adam return to Adam? Even at the cost of destroying humanity? No! This is... Lilith? I see, so that's what this is about, Lilin." Kaoru said as he stared at the crucified angel. A stronger A.T. field than his sprung up as Unit 01 sprung forward and caught him in its grip.

"Thank you, Shinji. I wanted you to stop Unit 02. Otherwise, I may have gone on living with her." Kaworu said.

"Kaworu, why?" Shinji asked.

"Because it's my destiny to continue to live even if it may result in the destruction of humanity. But I can also die here. Life and death are of equal value to me. Dying of your own will. That is the one and only absolute freedom there is." Kaworu

"Death isn't the only way Kaworu" Shinji said

"It is my last will and testament. Now, erase me from this world. If you don't, you will be the ones who are erased. Only one life form will be chosen to survive the time of destruction and be given a future. And you are not a being who should die. Your people need the future. Thank you. I'm glad I met you."

It is here that he looks knowingly in Rei's direction.

"Shinji what are you waiting for! Smash him!" Asuka shouted thru the comm.

"_I can't, not in cold blood. Not to another Airbender" _Shinji thought and releasing Unit 01s grip opened its hatch.

"I can't kill you Kaworu. I just can't do that to another Airbender" Shinji said leaping onto the EVA's hand and facing the angel who was hovering in front of him.

"If you let me live you will doom your race" Kaworu said.

"No, I won't" Shinji said as his eyes glowed, his wish to save Kaworu activating the avatar state.

"What's happening?" Misato demanded as they saw a glowing portal open in the LCL under Unit 01.

"Some kind of portal has opened under Unit 01; it's similar to a sea of Dirac!" Maya shouted.

"Shinji!" Asuka shouted as Unit 01, Shinji, and Kaworu were drawn through the portal.

Shinji woke to the sound of crashing waves. Opening his eyes he found himself lying on a sandy beach, Kaworu lying next to him.

"Kaworu, are you alright?" Shinji asked and the angel stirred and opened his eyes.

"Shinji, what happened?" Kaworu asked as he sat up.

"Shinji, is that you!" A voice shouted from behind him. Turning, Shinij turned and saw a man standing on the beach behind them, wearing flowing red robes. Next to him stood a regal but dour looking woman with pale skin.

"Master Zuko, Mai?" Shinji asked

**Next chapter coming. **


	24. The end of the world

Avatar the First Airbender

Chapter 24

The end of the world

"Shinji, is that you?" A bright bubbly voice asked as a lovely brunette tumbled forward right into him and hugged him.

"Hello Ty Lee" Shinji said.

"Ohh what's that?" She asked pointing at the Evangelion.

"Ty Lee, I think Shinji would prefer if you got off him" Mai said.

"Really are you sure?" Ty Lee asked sensuously from her place on top of the boy. Grinning wickedly Shinji created a small gust that shot the woman into the air. Unfazed Ty Lee twisted around and landed on her feet giggling.

"Where are we?" Shinji asked as he gusted to his feet.

"Ember Island" Mai said.

"Oh right, now I recognize it" Shinji said.

"Shinji what happened? I was halfway to the North Pole when you disappeared again" Zuko said.

"It's been crazy" Shinji said.

"Well come up to the house and freshen up. Lu Ten and Ursa will be happy to see you" Mai said a slight grin on her face, which was as much as a full blown smile on other people.

"That would be great" Shinji said.

"And what about that?" Mai asked pointing at the EVA.

"I think it'll be alright here" Shinji said and walked up the beach with Mai, Zuko, and Ty Lee, Kaworu following them.

"So who are you?' Ty Lee asked Kaworu

"My name is Kaworu Nagisa" He introduced himself.

"He's my airbending student" Shinji said.

"You're an Airbender?" Zuko asked.

"I guess I am" Kaworu said smiling as they reached a beach house with two twelve year olds building a sand castle.

"Ursa, Lu Ten, look who's here" Mai said and the two looked up and the moment they saw Shinji their faces lit up.

"Big brother!" They shouted and running up hugged him.

"It's good to see you both" Shinji said hugging them back.

"Where have you been?" Lu Ten asked.

"What have you been doing?" Ursa asked.

"He'll tell you everything later. Let him freshen up" Mai said and the two ran off to play. Shinji took a bath and had a bite to eat. Feeling better he walked outside and found Mai and Zuko talking with Kaworu.

"Shinji, Kaworu has told us some of what's been going on in your world, and you have thirty seconds to explain before I plant a knife in his throat for what he did to you" Mai said flexing her wrist.

"I can't give a good explanation, but I would appreciate it if you didn't kill my first airbending student" He pleaded. Frowning, Mai relented.

"Shinji, I sent a message to Aang. I would appreciate it if you didn't disappear until he got here" Zuko said.

"Sure" Shinji said. He spent the day teaching Kaworu how to air bend and playing with Lu Ten and Ursa. As he lay down to sleep, guilt of leaving his world and leaving Misato and Asuka behind began to eat at him. As he drifted off to sleep an island appeared on the horizon and moved toward the beach. Shinji opened his eyes and sleepwalked onto the island as it swam away. When he opened his eyes, Shinji found himself in a strange forest.

"So you're awake" A voice said and looking around he saw Aang sitting in lotus position.

"Master, what's going on?" Shinji asked.

"It's time to complete your training" Aang said and stood up.

"Follow me" Aang said and led Shinji to the center of the island and sat down on a diamond shaped slab of a strange material.

"What are we doing?" He asked his master as he sat across from him.

"I'm going to teach you to how to achieve the avatar state" Aang said.

"No offense master, but I don't think even the Avatar state can help stop what's been put into motion" Shinji said.

"Forget about that for now. Mastering the Avatar state is your obligation as an Avatar" Aang said, and Shinji nodded.

"To master the Avatar state you must open seven chakras, energy nodes in the body" Aang said.

"I remember. Chakras were part of my healing lessons" Aang said.

"Good, now we must work unblocking them" Aang said.

"The first is the earth chakra located at the base of the spine, it circulates through the emotion of survival and is blocked by fear" Aang explained as Shinji entered into a state of meditation. He was surrounded by fog before a large purple face loomed out of the fog and visions of his father glaring down at him followed by Unit-01 roaring, and Asuka being dismembered by the last angel.

"Shinji, Shinji? Clear your mind of all your past fears" Aang asked, and Shinji cleared his mind came out of his meditation and felt something inside him release.

"Congratulations, you released the first chakra" Aang said. Moving to another part of the Air temple Aang explained the next step.

"The Next chakra is located in the sacrum, is circulated through joy and is blocked by guilt. So what are you feeling guilty about?" Aang asked. Shinji closed his eyes and entered into meditation again and he saw images of splitting with his father, and his father using Unit-01 to destroy Unit-3.

"Accept what's happened Shinji, don't let it cloud your judgment and energy, it's time to forgive yourself" Aang said and Shinji did, and he felt another chakra open. They moved to a stairwell going up a tower on the temple.

"The next chakra is located in the stomach it circulates through willpower, and is blocked by shame. Tell me Shinji, what do you feel ashamed of?" Aang asked and Shinji remembered how he hurt Shinji's sister.

"I hurt the sister of a friend with my EVA." Shinji said.

"Did you ask for her forgiveness?" Aang asked

"Yeah, and I healed her injuries" Shinji said and felt the chakra open he looked at his master and the two smiled at each other.

"The next chakra is air, located in the heart. It circulates through love and is blocked by grief" Aang said. Shinji entered meditation and saw his mother standing before him.

"Your mother may be gone Shinji, but her love for you remains as an energy that flows around you and has taken the form of a new love" Aang explained and Asuka appeared before him. The chakra opened and Shinji felt lighter than he ever had before.

"Thank you master Aang" Shinji said softly. The two moved to a spot outside.

"The sound chakra lies in the throat. It circulates through truth and is blocked by lies, the lies we tell ourselves" Aang explained and closing his eyes, he saw a tank of Reis, and not telling Misato about Kaji.

"I lied to Misato about Kaji, and I told myself that Rei was just like any other person" Shinji said.

"You were seeking to protect your friend, and you weren't ready to face the truth that Rei represented, but it's time to face these truths and move on" Aang said and Shinji felt the chakra release.

"You're doing great. Two more Chakras to go" Aang said.

"The next chakra is the light chakra. It is located in the forehead, passes through insight, and is blocked by illusion" Aang explained.

"The greatest illusion is that everything is separate" Aang said.

"Everyone is connected. And everything. Things we think are separate are in fact one and the same" Aang said and Shinji had a moment of clarity.

"Us and the angels. We may look different, but were all the same. Each of us is part of the same whole, we just have to find a way to exist together" Shinji explained and the chakra opened.

"Now for the last chakra" Aang said.

"It is located at the crown of the head. It passes into pure cosmic energy and is blocked by worldly attachments. To unblock this chakra you must let go of all worldly desires" Aang said.

"Now meditate on what you are attached to" Aang said. Shinji meditated and Asuka filled his mind.

"You must let go of your attachment to Asuka" Aang said.

"I can't do that, I love her" Shinji said jumping up.

"I understand, believe me, but I you don't unlock this chakra your will be shut off from the avatar state completely" Aang said.

"I can't" Shinji said.

"I understand. But when you finally unlock the chakra, be sure to be out of danger when you do" Aang said and rubbed his shoulder.

"Now, for the problem you're having with this angel war. Now that you've opened the chakras and worked through much of your guilt, you need to choose what course of action you are going to take against your enemies" Aang explained.

"I don't know how you can help master Aang. Your wise, but SEELE wants to reshape humanity itself, and I don't know how to stop it" Shinji said.

"Then talk to some of my past lives. They've been waiting to meet you again" Aang said and closing his eyes, mist surrounded him and formed into Avatar Roku.

"Greetings Avatar Roku" Shinji said bowing from the waist.

"And greetings to you" Roku said.

"I need to stop a group who is ruling my world from destroying it" Shinji said.

"In my life, I tried to be disciplined and show restraint. But it backfired when Fire Lord Sozin took advantage of my restraint and mercy. If I had been more decisive and acted sooner, I could have stopped Sozin and stopped the war before it started." Roku explained.

"But I wasn't alive when the war with the angels started" Shinji said.

"No, but you are alive now, at the end of the war. If these men are who are controlling the war, then you must be decisive, and deal with them personally" Roku said and faded away.

"Well?" Aang asked.

"Roku wants me to kill them. I've killed angels, but in defense of myself and others. Even if I could find them, I won't murder them in cold blood" Shinji said.

"Then on to the next one" Aang said and closing his eyes became Avatar Kyoshi.

"Greetings Kyoshi" Shinji said.

"Greetings" She said.

"I've been told to kill SEELE by avatar Roku, but I can't kill in cold blood" Shinji said.

"This SEELE has caused suffering in your world?" She asked.

"They set of an explosion that flooded my world, and killed almost half the population" Shinji said.

"Such monstrous deeds require swift justice before they can finish whatever atrocity they have set in motion" Kyoshi said.

"But I can't just kill them!" Shinji cried.

"There are those who have committed such heinous acts that they must be dealt with swiftly and decisively. If the Avatar will not do it, then who will?" She asked as she faded.

"Well?" Aang asked.

"Another vote for death" Shinji said, and Aang nodded.

"Kyoshi always was a hard case. Let's see what Kuruk has to say" Aang said and once again was shrouded in mist that materialized into a waterbender wearing a bear pelt.

"I am Avatar Kuruk. When I was avatar I was a go with the flow type. I let the world take care of its own problems. However, this hands off approach cost me. When I was to be married, thanks to my inattention to the spirit world Koh the face stealer kidnapped my wife.

"Shinji it is the avatars job to shape his own destiny and the destiny of the world. You must not let the will of greedy men do it for you" Kuruk said and faded away.

"Well?" Aang asked.

"He didn't tell me to kill them, but he warned me not to let them decide the fate of the world" Shinji explained and his master nodded.

"The last Avatar who wishes to speak with you is Yangchen" Aang said and the mist surrounding him resolved into a female Airbender.

"Avatar Yangchen, maybe you can understand. It is one thing to kill in self defense like in battles with the angels, but it is another to kill in cold blood" Shinji said.

"Yes, even the greatest air benders have had to kill in self defense, but the avatar is different. He is of all nations. As the defender of the world he must be willing to set aside his needs and even his honor in defense of the world" She said.

"But I'm an Airbender!" Shinji cried.

"As was I, but that did not keep me from doing what needed to be done to protect the world. Shinji your world is in a greater danger than any of us can imagine. You must do what must be done" She imparted as she faded away.

"Well?" Aang asked

"Death" Shinji said.

"Master, how can I kill in cold blood?" Shinji demanded, and Aang shook his head.

"You are no longer my student Shinji. You are an Avatar in your own right, and it is time to make your own decisions" Aang said standing up.

"I am going back to ember island, but there is someone I want you to meet" Aang said.

"Who?" Shinji asked.

"The one who will teach you one final lesson. Dive into the water and you will know who I'm talking about" Aang said and opening his glider flew away. Heeding Aangs advice Shinji dove into the water and saws a claw as large as Unit 01 plow through the water.

"_A Lion turtle" _Shinji thought as he swam toward the front of the "island". He was lifted out of the water by a giant claw.

"You're the same Lion turtle who counseled Aang. Please, help me find a way to stop SEELE without killing them" Shinji pleaded.

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light." The turtle said and raising two claws put one on Shinji's chest and the other on his head. He felt wisdom flow through him, wisdom that he didn't understand, but knew he would when the time came.

"Thank you" Shinji said. Without his glider he used a water vortex to take him back to shore to find Aang, Kaworu and Kaji waiting for him.

"Kaji are you alright?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, this place has been great" He said smiling.

"It's time for you to go" Aang said.

"Thank you for everything master. Kaji, once I finish what I have to do, I promise to bring you home" Shinji said and Kaji smiled.

"Just make sure Misato stays safe" Kaji said.

"Hey Shinji, I think your doors open" Aang said. A glowing portal was once again open under Unit 01. Shinji leapt up Unit 01 and into the entry plug as the portal drew Shinji back to his world.

"Rei, it is time for you to fulfill the purpose for which you were created" Gendo said as he stood with a naked Rei in front of Lilith.

"Yes" She said as Gendo raised his hand, the hand that had Adam grafted to it and shoved it into Reis chest, drawing a gasp from the girl. Ritsuko was floating in the LCL pool, shot by Gendo. Up on the Geo Front, The JSSDF had blasted through the top of the Geo Front and invaded. Misato and the bridge crew were barricaded in the control room while Asuka fought the JSSDF. Using firebending she had eliminated the force without a scratch. Now the Mass Production EVAs were descending on the Geofront. Asuka didn't like her chances fighting against nine fully functioning EVAs with S2 organs, but as a fire bender she wasn't about to back down.

"Until Shinji get's back, it's just you and me" She told her unit and charged forward as they landed. She blasted one with fire full in the face, charring it off completely and landing, turned it into a round house kick that sent a wave of fire that drove two more of them back. Taking out her prog knife she bended through it and hit the fourth with a blade of fire that clove it almost in two. In terminal dogma a glowing pool appeared in the LCL, drawing Gendo's and Reis attention. Unit 01 sprang back into the world and looking through Unit 01s eyes he saw his father and a naked Rei, and off to the side Ritsuko's dead body.

"Father, what are you doing with Rei?" Shinji demanded.

"That is none of your concern" Gendo said.

"Now Rei, lead me back to Yui" He ordered her.

"Rei, please listen. Try to remember who you are. Remember our time together, you me and Asuka. Remember the fun we had learning how to bend. You're Rei Ayanami, not my father's puppet!" He shouted, and a strange look came across Reis features.

"Shinji?" Rei asked as if waking from a dream. Looking down at the hand in her naked chest, a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Rei, please help me" Shinji said.

"Yes" Rei said and her chest constricted around Gendo's hand, separating it. Gendo screamed and fell to the floor as blood dripped from his arm.

"Rei, please don't leave me" He cried.

"Shinji needs my help" Rei said as she floated past Unit 01.

"Rei, what are you doing?" Shinji asked.

"I must return home. Once I do you will be able to use my power however you wish" Rei said as she floated to Lilith's chest.

"I'm home" She said.

"_Welcome home"_ Lilith said and absorbed Rei. Once she did, Lilith fell of the cross, changing shape until the mask fell off, revealing Reis face. As the gigantic Rei began to grow, Unit 01 sprouted wings of light.

"There's a strange pattern coming from terminal dogma!" Hyuga cried.

"What! Is it an angel?" Misato demanded.

"It's human" Hyuga said as the glowing Rei rose through the control room.

"My god" Misato whispered as she stared at it in horror. Outside Asuka continued to battle the Mass production Units, until as one they all stopped as a cross shape blast tore out of the Geo Front and out of the whirlwind emerged unit 01 floating on wings of light.

"Shinji?" She whispered.

"Shinji?" She asked opening the comm.

"Asuka is that you?" Shinji asked.

"Yes" She said, her eyes misting with happiness.

"Asuka, it's good to see you safe" Shinji said relieved.

"Unit 01 has returned!" Hyuga shouted.

"Shinji!" Misato shouted.

"Misato I'm glad you're safe to" Shinji said.

"Shinji what's going on?" Misato asked.

"It's SEELES endgame, and I'm about to change the rules" he said.

"Wait" Asuka said.

"Asuka, I love you but I have to do this" Shinji said as the comm. cut out.

"I love you to idiot. I'll wait for you, I promise, so you better come back" She whispered. Closing his eyes, Shinji let go of Asuka, and he had a vision of walking into the open hands of a giant version of himself. Shinji opened his eyes as the power of the universe and the avatar spirit flowed through him. Unit 01's eyes glowed as the wings separated into the four cardinal directions. Not caring about Asuka, the Mass Production units flew up toward unit one and bit into the wings. As they did the Avatar spirit flowed from the Units wings into them.

"What's happening?" Misato demanded.

"The pilot's ego is off the charts! Libido is manifesting" Hyuga shouted as Unit 01 and the Mp Eva's synchronized. In SEELEs secret base, they were going crazy over this sudden changed in plans.

"What do you mean the third child is taking control?" one of the members demanded.

"It seems the thirds powers are more than we counted on" Keele said. He was calm because at this point nothing could be done. Inside Unit 01 Shinji felt the power of the avatar state increase a hundred fold as the power of Unit 01 combined with the Mp Evas. Taking control he stopped the black moon from rising, commanding Unit 01 to rise up to Lilith's for head where an opening like a vagina appeared where the third eye was. Shinji disengaged from the MP Unites, having drained the unlimited power of their S2 organs and plunged into the angel's third eye. Shinji found himself sitting in a train car, bright light flooding in through the windows.

"Hello Lilith" Shinji said.

"Where is Adams soul?" She asked.

"Where he can chose any destiny he wishes" Shinji said.

"I can do the same for you. I can save everyone if you let me" He said.

"Very well. The piece of me that is Rei Ayanami promised our power" She said.

"I am also taking Rei back" Shinji said as his eyes glowed. The giant changed into Shinji, bald with an arrow on his forehead and arms, all glowing a bright blue. Shinji's consciousness expanded as the teachings of the lion turtle echoed through his mind.

_"__In the era before the Avatar, we bended not the elements, but the energy within ourselves…__ "__To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable… or you will be corrupted… and destroyed…__" _He said as he took control of the energy of this godlike being. The giant avatar/angel waved his hand over the world, and the oceans receded as he took the souls that were locked up in the red LCL Sea of the Antarctic, and returning them to human form, transplanted them on Japan. Once the LCL was drained he water bended the Antarctic back to ice, returning the earth's lost coasts. Then using a combination of all four bending arts, he moved the earth itself back to its original orbit, from where second impact knocked it. His last act as a god was to knock out all the worlds' power. Cars, phones, electricity, all went dead across the globe. All except Tokyo three. It would be the last modern place on earth, from where the new age would dawn. Then he seized the souls of his father and SEELE and sealed them away inside Unit 01. His work done he disengaged from Lilith, feeding the power in on itself, destroying it.

"Shinji what have you done?" Yui asked from inside unit 01.

"Given humans another chance. The tragedy of the second impact was caused by greedy men who used technology to try to become gods at the cost of billions of lives. Even with Lilith's powers I cannot return those who have gone beyond deaths door directly to life, but I have reopened the gates between this world and the next. The souls that have passed will return again, and maybe we can do it better this time" He explained and Misato smiled a smile full of pride.

"I am so proud of you Shinji" She said.

"So you are not coming back?" Shinji asked.

"No, I will travel out into the universe with Unit 01. When the earth, the sun and the moon are all gone, Unit 01 will be a testament that mankind lived. I'll be lonely, but as long as one soul still exists, it's proof to the universe that mankind existed" She said.

"But you won't be alone" Shinji said and waving his hand, Gendo appeared in front of Yui.

"Yui, he said staring at her"

"This is my reward and my punishment" Shinji said.

"You and SEELE will wonder the universe, locked in the EVA. As mother said, you will be a testament to the universe that we on earth existed after we're gone and the two of you will be SEELEs guards, making sure they can no longer harm anyone. Mother, father, farewell" He said as they vanished and two Reis appeared, one wearing a school uniform, one naked.

"Rei, it's time to go home" Shinji said. holding out his hand to the one with the uniform.

"And what of me?" Lilith asked.

"I understand now what you and Kaworu are, and I know a good place for both of you" Shinji said.

In the other world, Kaworu was standing on the beach, waiting as the portal that carried Unit 01 back to their world remained open. A column of light shot up from the pool as another column shot out of the newly reformed South Pole.

"Come Lilith, there is a special duty I would like you to accomplish" Shinji said and took her hand as well. Out of the giant a blue and white comet shot and twisting around the earth like a shooting star crashed into the South Pole, in an oasis identical to the one in the North Pole in the other world. In the other world Kaworu saw his purpose.

"So this is what I am supposed to be. It is a much better destiny than I ever deserved. Thank you Shinji" Kaworu said and stepped into the light.

**Last chapter coming. **


	25. the beginning of the world

Avatar the First Airbender

Chapter 25

The Beginning of the world

Shinji came to lying on the grass of his new oasis. Sitting up he found himself lying next to Rei.

"Rei, are you alright?" He asked and she opened her eyes.

"Shinji, where are we?" She asked sitting up.

"Welcome to the spirit oasis of the south pole" Shinji said.

"I must admit it is quiet beautiful" Kaworu said from his seat.

"Welcome home Kaworu" Shinji said smiling. .

"I must admit that I half expected myself to be destroyed, but instead I felt as if something was taken from me" He said.

"Me as well" I feel as if something is missing" Rei said.

"Come look" Shinji said and standing up led them to a pool where two koi fish swam in a continual circle.

"This is what you lost. The souls of Adam and Lilith are now these fish, representing the opposing forces of the universe, as well as the bridge from our world to the other" he said and pointed to the other side of the pond to a door.

"Another door has appeared at the North Pole, a link between our worlds" He explained and walked to over to it.

"Let's step over. There's someone I need to see" He said. Shinji crossed over to the North Pole and sent word to his masters. It took weeks to organize, but he convinced his masters to send benders over to the other world to help teach the world bending, and to help it transition to a world without technology. Shinji also got a spare glider from Aang since his old one was still in Misato's apartment. Using it he left Kaworu, Rei, and Kaji in the hands of the benders and others who had cross over and flew off into the new world. Two months after third impact, Tokyo three, the only city in the world without power was isolated from the rest of the world. There seemed to be a shield around the city that let it use power, while crossing an inch beyond the line of that shield caused anything electrical to die. They didn't know if the same thing happened to an EVA, because when Shinji reformed the souls from the Antarctic sea, he also released and resurrected the body and soul of Kyoko zeppelin Soryu rendering Unit 02 usless. Now Asuka and Kyoko were catching up and patching old wounds as the city tried to rebuild and fortify after the world black out.

"It's weird, even the satellites are knocked out" Kensuke said as they sat in Toji's living room. Without power of technology outside the city, no one could find out what was happening in the rest of the world, which was driving the boy crazy.

"I wonder if Shinji did that." He wondered.

"He had to. He was in complete control of the Lilith entity" Ritsuko said as she sat at a bar with Misato and Maya. She had been brought back by Shinji because her soul had not traveled completely beyond the veil of death.

"So he plunged the rest of the world back into the dark ages" Maya said.

"Maybe, but I think he did it for our own good" Misato said. Later that day Appa flew over the city and landed in front of Misato's apartment. Aang knocked on the door, which was answered by Asuka. She and her mother were staying with Misato until they could find an apartment of their own (Asuka also didn't want to leave in case Shinji came back).

"Hello are you Asuka?" Aang asked.

"Yes" She answered.

"Shinji sent us, may we come in?" He asked.

"Um Okay" She said and opened the door. The group of Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, Kaworu, Rei, and Kaji began to file in.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She said barring the door when she saw Kaworu.

"I am master Aangs new student, like Shinji before me" he said and glaring at him.

"It's alright Asuka, he's not dangerous" Rei said and Asuka did a double take.

"Is that really you wonder girl?" Asuka asked

"Yes, and your right, you and I do have issues to settle" She said recalling their last conversation and Asuka grinned.

"Well haven't you two become friends" Kaji said as Asuka stepped aside to let them by.

"And where have you been?" Asuka demanded.

"That's a long story" He said

"Well Misato's out drinking right now" Asuka said exasperated as they went into the living room.

"That's fine, I'll wait" He said.

"Asuka, who are these people?" Kyoko asked.

"Friends of a friend" Asuka said as they all sat around the living room. Aang explained that Shinji had flown off to begin his duty as a fully realized avatar. He would travel the world helping people transition to the new world without technology and keeping the piece.

"It's going to take a lot of work, years worth" Aang said.

"Will he ever come back?" Asuka said.

"Of course, I'm just saying that the next few years are going to be hard" Aang said, and Asuka nodded. Next they discussed Asuka and Toji becoming pupils to Zuko and Toph respectively.

Three years past. As the last place with electricity, Tokyo three became a leader of the new world, providing packaged food and water to countries that needed it while they slowly transformed back to agrarianism. Benders from the other world helped, teaching new benders and helping with building and irrigation, as well as keeping things peaceful. Through it all, Shinji traveled from one war torn place to another, teaching bending and peace, leading the world into a new age. Now eighteen, he was returning home for a reunion with all his friends. As he flew over the city he found it even more prosperous and alive than he had ever seen it. All the weaponry had been disassembled and the City had increased. Using the scavenged technology of the angels and Evas, the city had reestablished power using S2 organs, allowing the modern city to increase beyond the no power line.

"_Human ingenuity is a powerful thing"_ He thought as he landed in front of Misato's apartment.

Not knowing if she still lived there he knocked. The door opened to find a three year old girl staring at him with big brown eyes.

"Mommy, someone's here" She shouted.

"Misao, how many times have I told you not to answer the…" Misato said as she came to the door. Shinji saw that she had a healthy glow about here, if a bit tired, and her figure had grown fuller, making her look even more beautiful.

"Shinji?" She asked and surging forward wrapped him in a bear hug.

"It's good to see you" He said hugging back.

"Mommy, who is this?" The girl Misao asked.

"This is your uncle Shinji" She said picking the girl up.

"So this is your and Kaji's daughter" He said as Kaji came to the door.

"Hey kid, you're just in time" Kaji said.

"Yeah, we were just heading to the reunion" Misato said as they walked to the car.

"So how is everyone doing?" Shinji asked.

"Well, Asuka, Rei, Toji, and Kaworu left with your friends to train, and Kensuke and Hikari stayed to finish school" Misato said as they drove.

"So my masters decided to train them. I wonder how they've changed." He wondered.

"You've certainly grown" She said looking at him through the rearview mirror. In three years he had grown taller and more muscular. His face had lost none of its delicate features and his hair had grown shaggier, giving turning him from cute to handsome. They pulled into the parking lot of a park and got out. Shinji helped them unload a picnic basket and they walked to a clearing where his masters and all his friends were waiting.

"Hey you guys" Shinji said and they froze.

"Shinji!" Rei and Asuka cried and dove at him in a hug. Shinji saw that they both had grown taller. Rei was about his height, while Asuka had grown to a startling six feet, topping him by a head. He also noticed as they pressed themselves against him that both of their figures had increased. As they pulled away from him, Shinji saw their faces. Reis hair had grown down to her shoulders and her face was open and warm. Asuka's hair had not changed, but her face had become stronger and more beautiful, as well as peaceful and warm as Reis. Toji wrapped an arm round him and Shinji could feel the rippling muscles through his shirt.

"What's that on your face?" He asked seeing the goatee running down his most shocking change was when he saw Kaworu. He had been shaved bald and had Airbender tatooes.

"Is something wrong Shinji?" Kaworu asked as he stared.

"No" He said.

As they sat down and began eating. Shinji heard about what happened to each of the in the past three years. looking around at his old and new friends he felt at peace and knew that everything would be alright.

**The End**

**a song for the end**

FOOLY COOLY !

"Ride on Shooting Star",.

Slide of an orange reflects in the sky

Hanging the pride of a sponge

Spider

No need to hide

the premonition of life captured

it is like a colored dream

Ride on shooting star

I continued singing

like a shotgun with all my heart

A grunged hamster becomes more mature

and is accompanied by a lobster of revenge

Sniper

What do you say that

you can see in that framed world?

I want to touch it before you aim

Ride on shooting star

I'm looking for you and I'm having withdrawal symptoms

I lied to you

Ride on shooting star

I continued singing

like a shotgun with all my heart  


**Finally. After years it's finally finished. I hope everyone enjoys these final chapters. Special thanks to Hanzo of the Salamander. **


End file.
